


无法抗拒

by ginettecat



Series: 黑暗骑士 光明之子 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kryptonite, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn that becomes Plot, Restraints, Romance, Secret Identity, Smut, SuperBat, batarang kink, dominant Batman, submissive Superman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginettecat/pseuds/ginettecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“你想体会无能为力的感觉……想成为像我们一样的普通人。”</em>
</p><p>一次濒死的经历将超人对蝙蝠侠的欲望揭示了出来，一段隐秘而超现实的关系在两位英雄之间逐渐发展。然而，当Clark对蝙蝠侠真实身份的痴念与Bruce自身的信任问题相互冲突的时候，让他们的对局迎来了苦涩的终点。数月之后，一件一生难求的任务终于使Clark的注意力从伤心事中转移开来——一个采访亿万富翁及慈善家Bruce Wayne的机会。在没有察觉到他们共有的过去——或者说秘密身份——的情况下，Clark和Bruce对彼此的吸引使得他们之间的恋爱关系逐渐萌芽。在认真发展这段关系的可能性面前，他们都必须做出决定，是否继续生活在双重身份之下——又或者继续保密意味着过高的的代价。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 单独行动

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508322) by [sofia_gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_gigante/pseuds/sofia_gigante). 



> 本文为翻译作品
> 
> 以下是部分原文Note：  
> 本文设置为未指明世界观，于超人和蝙蝠侠认识的第三年开始。处在正联和蝙蝠家族建立之前。我无法明确的告诉你这发生在任何漫画，电影，或者动画系列时间线中，但是它带有这些作品的影响。  
> 我大概花了一年时间来写，从一个PWP扩展成有剧情的作品。故事已经完成，每次我会放出一或二章。直白描写的章节会用NSFW来提示。  
> 关于"Implied/Referenced Torture"标签：在故事的进行的过程中，会出现敌人刻意地伤害某个人物的情况。不会有非常明确的描写，也不是属于蝙蝠侠或者超人的行为，而且不在涉及性描写的情节中。标签只是以防万一。

“我猜这东西是属于你的。”

超人将一个坏掉的机器人头部扔到Lex Luthor的办公桌上，在凹陷的金属刮过深色的桃花心木桌面的时候他感到了一丝满足。

Luthor冷静地放下拿在手中的平板电脑，交叠双手，用敏锐的绿色眼睛紧盯着超人。

“在我呼叫保安把你护送出我办公室之前，你有十秒钟时间。”他向着房间另一边被损坏的窗户点头道。“我是不是应该把那个也加到你的账单里？倒不是说你曾经有负责过任何你造成的损失。” 

“别跟我谈论损失的问题，尤其是 _你的_ 机器人导致25人受伤的时候——其中还包括两个危重患者——还有对S.T.A.R.实验室造成的成千上万美元的破坏！”

“我向你保证，我对你所说的毫无头绪。”Luthor不屑一顾地对着桌上的机器人头部轻弹了一下手指。“这根本不是LexCorp设计的辅助机器人。我们的产品更干练。不是这种笨重的废物。”

超人的手在身侧紧握成拳头。“我知道是你，Lex。还有谁有这些技术——和动机——去攻击S.T.A.R.实验室？”

“就算你是对的，而实际上你不是，你也证明不了任何事。”

不管超人有多痛恨去承认这个事实，他知道Luthor是对的——他没有任何证据证明这次袭击是Luthor策划的。没有序列号，没有识别标记，没有任何事能把这些机器人和LexCorp联系到一起。除了Clark _自己明白_ 。无论何时在大都会发生这种麻烦事，Lex Luthor永远都是幕后指使的人。

Luthor把手指像尖塔一样靠拢在棱角分明的鼻子下面，他的氪石戒指让他的眼睛像祖母绿一样闪烁着光芒。“现在，当个好孩子去带只困在树上的猫回来。我还有工作要做，没时间应付你这些毫无根据的指控。”

挫败感在Clark身体里激烈地搅动着。他是超人，是钢铁之躯。他理当能做到任何事——所以为什么他从来就没能把Luthor的罪行加在他身上？甚至在被当场抓到的情况下，在他强有力的律师军团和一些恰到好处的贿赂的帮助下，他都能像黄鼠狼一样狡猾的逃脱，然后马上又回归到他的罪恶事业中。

“总有一天，我会找到方法把你一劳永逸地关进去，Lex。”超人怒气冲冲地说。他大步走向那个窗户的缺口。

“除非我先做到。”剥去他圆滑的生意人的表象，Lex的声音十足冰冷。“就当是帮帮你自己，在别人插手之前赶快消失吧。”

Clark没有给予Lex的威胁任何回应，直接跃向了空中。几秒之内，他就已经在大都会数英里外，夜晚凉爽的空气抚慰了一点他的忿恨。

当三年前Clark向世界展现作为超人的一面的时候，他就知道他必将与强力的敌人抗衡。只是他从没想象过，他的敌人会是一个极端利己的邪恶天才，躲在大笔美金筑起的官僚制度之后，就像躲在坚不可摧的氪石城堡中一样——

等一下。有些不对。

当看向下方的高速公路时，他发现两辆一模一样的无标记的卡车排成单排行进着。下午在S.T.A.R.实验室发生的混乱中他不就看到过这样一对卡车吗？感到疑惑，他用X视线仔细打量车子内部。什么也看不见。卡车被铅包裹着。某些人不想让他瞥到内部。

Luthor。也许又是那些机器人？

他其实可以就这么猛冲下去强制打开车厢门。但是，有微小的可能性这些只是普通的货运车辆，那样的话超人就只是在破坏私有财产。不行，最好还是在上方保持一个安全距离追踪这些卡车。

没过多久，卡车就转向了另一条高速的分叉口，它们的目的地立刻就变得明确了——哥谭市。

Clark艰难地咽下一口气。在可能的时候他都避开着哥谭。并不是因为那些令人不安的建筑，厚重的烟雾，或者像棺罩一样笼罩着这个凶险城市的绝望感。这些他都可以轻易地忽视掉，如果是为了帮助那些需要他的人们……只除了一个哥谭居民，他非常，非常明确地表达了他不需要超人的帮助。

好吧，糟糕的一晚。这与蝙蝠侠无关，超人也不想尝试“在他的地盘展示实力”，或者无论任何蝙蝠侠曾经反复强调的原因好让超人离哥谭市远点。这就是Clark对 Luthor的犯罪行为进行调查，如果蝙蝠侠想要制止超人，无所谓，他有胆子就来试试。

Clark在横穿城市边界的时候半是期待着见到蝙蝠机的轮廓出现在满月的背景上，不过他并没有收到这样的欢迎。Clark奇妙地感觉有些失望。尽管有他的威胁和警告，蝙蝠侠也许能够帮上忙。他的情报总是准确的，况且他还可能无偿的分享这些情报，如果这意味着能让超人早点离开哥谭。

Clark抑制住一声叹气。这对他来说不完全公平。他和蝙蝠侠过去几年曾经几次配合打击那些他们可能无法单独战胜的敌人。他们其实合作的相当愉快——有一次蝙蝠侠还承认超人值得他的信任。如果Clark可以将之称之为信任的话。他们已经认识两年了，但还是不知道彼此的真实身份。并不是说这让Clark觉得烦恼。完全没有。他非常满足于与一个乖戾的，冷漠如冰的，半是天才半是噩梦的义警一起工作。

_你拿走你能得到的，不是吗，_ _Clark_ _？在这行里有半个朋友总好过没朋友。_

卡车驶离了高速，这让Clark的注意力从忧郁的情绪中转移出来。它们穿过街道，停在一栋白色方形大楼之前。不需要动用超级视觉他就能认出那些巨大的，闪耀在楼顶的蓝色字母——WayneTech Enterprises。Clark心跳加速，线索开始拼合到一起。首先是对S.T.A.R.的攻击，现在轮到WayneTech。如果不是因为一些特殊原因，那Luthor就只是想除掉竞争对手。

但是让Clark感到惊讶的是，卡车被安保人员招呼着开进了实验室地下的卸货平台。难道是他估计错了这次攻击？又或者Lex Luthor和Bruce Wayne是一伙的？这实在是个最不可能的配对了——

尖叫声和枪声穿过夜空，回荡在卸货平台上。不，不是合作。这是一次恶意接管。

超人俯冲向大楼，用他的X视线扫描寻找机器人。它们并不难被发现，它们对大楼造成了一系列的破坏，被爆破掉的金属大门好像都是纸做的一样。机器人的数量比之前在大都会的还多。这已经不是第一次了，Clark希望他知道怎么才能联系上蝙蝠侠。一个电话号码就挺不错的。或者他应该开始带上一个便携式的蝙蝠信号灯。无论如何。他是超人。他可以单独应付任何情况。

******

蝙蝠侠手腕上的微型电脑发出了哔哔声，声音回荡在小巷的墙壁上，打断了暴徒痛苦的喊叫，他的肘关节被蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手打脱臼了。那时他真不应该拿枪对着蝙蝠侠。他就是一个白痴，不明白自己什么时候就被打败了——其实就在他正准备抢劫酒品商店的那一刻。

蝙蝠侠对付完这个恶徒，把他没受伤的那只手用束线带绑在了输水管上。他已经能听见正在接近中的警车鸣笛的尖叫声，不用说当然是被店主叫来的，蝙蝠侠给了他机会让他去报警。Bruce喜欢事情进行得顺利又简单。

当走进小巷的阴影中后，他检查了自己的手腕。蝙蝠电脑正通知他WayneTech的警报系统被触发了。有意思。

在蝙蝠车里，他潜入WayneTech的监视摄像头系统。他并不惊讶。自从WayneTech公开了他们的计划，创造世界上第一台大气水分收集器，他们就遇到了各种干扰和反对。他期待着摄像头会显示出一队入侵者，或者甚至是一队混杂的超级坏蛋们在发泄式的大肆破坏。

他没有预料到的是一大群人形机器人像蝗虫一样在大楼里横冲直撞。更没有想到——那里还有超人，正无情的干掉挡在他路上的机器人。

Bruce皱着眉发动车子的引擎。他已经不止一次的告诉过超人叫他不要插手哥谭。

他眼看着超人用拳头把一个机器人打得穿过了一堵水泥墙。 _那就是_ 为什么他想要超人远离他的城市。任何地方只要超人一去，大肆破坏就紧跟其后。这不能完全怪他。这是他的本性，而且有时候，那种原始的力量正是这个世界需要的。

哥谭不需要这种力量。你不能只用拳头对抗黑暗，甚至用那种超人从眼睛里发出的奇特射线也不行。哥谭需要有人使用它的黑暗反过来对抗它，需要有人心甘情愿地淌入这烂泥和污秽——而不是从那上面飞过去。

超人给这个世界带来了希望，而蝙蝠侠带来了恐惧。这就是他在三年前戴上面具时做出的选择——

等一下。那个机器人。

在向WayneTech飞驰而去的路上，Bruce眼看着其中一个机器人在超人背后用一个带有大型枪身的手臂武器对准了他。超人转过身，他举起拳头正要击出——只有分毫之差。

枪口爆发出一道绿色的闪光，超人被向后弹飞到一堆电脑中间。他挣扎着爬行在还在冒着烟的机器残骸上，努力地想要站起来。另一道绿色的闪光，他颤抖了一下然后崩溃地倒在地上蜷成一团。

Bruce的心脏在胸腔里重重的敲击着。他见过超人受伤，但是从来没有伤到像这样不能行动的地步。这只说明一件事——氪石。

恐惧揪紧了Bruce的心脏。他也许是偶尔不同意超人的意识形态和观念，但他是一个真诚的好人。一个真正的英雄——唯一一个蝙蝠侠不介意一起工作的哥谭外的人。

_他是你在这场打击犯罪的战争中所拥有的最接近盟友的事物，而你刚刚眼睁睁地看着他在你的地盘上倒下。_

WayneTech大楼已进入视线范围内，蝙蝠侠做好准备一旦蝙蝠车停下就展开行动。这会相当棘手，破坏机器人并且营救超人，但他是蝙蝠侠。这不是什么他不能单独应付的情况。


	2. 呻吟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“别停下，”Clark低语着。他的声音是那么虚弱他甚至不确定自己是否有表达清楚，他清了清喉咙，又尝试了一遍。“别停下来。”他请求着。_
> 
> **NSFW**

“超人？你还清醒着吗？”

Clark缓慢地从意识不清的混沌中醒过来，混浊的思维，迟钝的感官。他感觉整个人都被包裹在一张又湿又冷的毯子里。发生了什么？

Clark试着坐起身。一种陌生的感觉快速流窜而过，吞没了他的身体和灵魂——真实存在的疼痛。他感觉胸口裸露着，好像整片皮肤都被撕扯掉，只留下烧焦的肌理和脆弱的神经暴露在寒冷的空气中。震惊使他牵动着肺部倒抽了一口气。他以前受过伤，但相比之下那只能算是碰撞和瘀青而已。

他不由自主地感到惊慌，尤其是睁开眼睛后，他的视线范围内除了黑暗看不到任何东西。天啊，他在哪儿？到底发生了什么？

_追踪_ _Luthor_ _的卡车到了_ _WayneTech_ _。喷涌着子弹的一群机器人。其中那个装载着臂式加农炮。震耳欲聋的爆破声，臭氧的味道，那之后_ _……_

“一切都过去了，超人。你现在安全了。”

那个声音。那唯一一个好像碎石刮擦过冷硬的钢铁一般的——同时又非常镇定的声音：蝙蝠侠。

除了疼痛以及困惑，Clark起码不再那么害怕了。他了解蝙蝠侠。信任蝙蝠侠。至少在某种程度上。天啊，为什么他的大脑这么混乱？

他想要再次坐起身，告诉自己不去多想胸口的擦伤。可是剧烈的痛苦变成一种折磨，他不得不忍住一声嘶喊。一只坚定的手按在他肩膀上，Clark只能顺着蝙蝠侠的力道躺回去。

“呆着别动，超人。你中弹了。”

Clark以为自己在幻听，他差点笑出来。他中过弹的次数连自己都数不清了，而每一次子弹都像雨滴撞上铁皮屋顶一样从他身上弹开。

“用什么子弹？氪石子弹？”

“是的。”蝙蝠侠语气中的严重性马上使超人清醒过来。“那个机器人的武器中装载了氪石碎片。”

Clark的心跳如擂鼓一样，他颤抖着。从没有什么东西能在他身体上真正留下伤口，像这样让他无法正常行动。奇异的感觉从他纠结的胸口中升起，令人恶心的恐惧的味道在他口腔深处蔓开延。这不是对濒死的恐惧，他是在害怕这呈现在他面前的——无助感(helplessness)。当氪石嵌入身体里时，他就不再是坚不可摧的了。

“你会没事的，超人，”蝙蝠侠平静地说，放在Clark肩上的手轻捏了一下——短暂地又出乎意料的让人感到安慰——然后撤回了手。“你在一个安全的地方，在这里我能帮助你。”

一束明亮的光线出现在Clark身旁，使他因为炫目而眯了一下眼睛，在适应以后他观察了一下四周。他看上去像是在某种医用金属轮床上。蝙蝠侠正向着旁边的手推车弯下腰，塑料包装被撕开，还有隐约的金属碰撞的声音都说明了他在做手术前的准备工作。蝙蝠侠永远是准备万全的，不是吗？

聚焦在他身边的光线无法彻底穿透周围的黑暗，Clark惴惴不安的感到这黑暗从无限远处包围着他。他想用超级视觉看透它，可是他的努力只让自己感到头晕恶心。他闭上眼睛抵抗一阵阵涌上的恶心感。就这样滑落到黑暗中会轻松得多，让疼痛和恐惧就这样渐渐远去……

“坚持住，超人！”

Clark在惊吓中猛地睁开眼睛。他早就习惯听到蝙蝠侠的声音发出的大声警告，嘶声恐吓，或者是——最亲切和蔼的——在简略对话中的低吼。他从没听过这声音里会充满了真诚的关心与挂念。Clark紧紧抓住这声音，点了下头，试图不要呻吟出声。

超人 _不_ 呻吟。

“把氪石碎片取出来需要点时间。尽量坚持住不要动。”

刺痛感穿透Clark的左胸，他咽下差点就要溢出口的尖叫。几秒钟后，刺痛感减弱成钝痛。

“这是第一块，”蝙蝠侠严肃地陈述。“还有三十多块碎片。”

Clark听到刺耳的叮当声，他转过头，正好看到蝙蝠侠把一块豌豆大小闪着光的绿色石头丢进一个小铅盒里。疼痛的部位被先是被一些湿冷带有杀菌剂味道的东西缓和过，再包裹进纱布里。他想告诉蝙蝠侠杀菌剂和绷带都是非必需的，一旦氪石被移除，他的身体会自行愈合。但是这些行为令他安心，而眼下他需要尽可能的缓和痛苦。

刺痛，钝痛，安抚，这个过程不断循环着，蝙蝠侠动作迅速并且安静地取出散射进超人胸口的氪石。每取出一块，缠绕着Clark的剧痛和眩晕感就一点点减轻。

过了一会，Clark已经足够清醒并意识到自己的愚蠢。他早该知道Luthor会把氪石用在那些机器上，虽然袭击了S.T.A.R.实验室的机器人没带氪石，他也一定预见到了超人会追踪着他们去哥谭。这本来就是个陷阱。

“你不该出现在那儿，超人。”Bruce声音严厉，几乎是生气地说。

“我只是想帮忙。”

“我告诉过你，哥谭是我的城市。”

“我是从大都会追踪着一条线索过来的。我能怎么做？在城市边缘停下，让Luthor的卡车开进去？”

“你可以联络我的。”

Clark的愤慨冲破了恐惧和疲惫。“不。我不能。我又不会心灵感应，如果你不告诉我联络方法我怎么联络你！”

蝙蝠侠没有回答。Clark想要读懂他的表情，但是隔着那黑色坚硬的面具这几乎是不可能的。超人有这种不理智的冲动也不是头一次了，他想要就这么伸手拽下那个衬着铅的伪装，看清楚与那棱角分明的下巴和嘴唇相符的面貌。没准那时他就能得到一个明白的回应。

沉默持续着，它掐灭了Clark所抱有的任何想要更加了解蝙蝠侠的微弱希望。显然，在哥谭中弹濒死都不够保证他得到一个电话号码。

Clark咽下一声叹息。跟蝙蝠侠一起工作就像走在刀锋上难以平衡。一旦接近，就会使他退回到阴影里。一旦远离，他又会忘记Clark为建立起他们之间的友情所取得的进展。这一切都让人感到疲惫，而且从逻辑上他也明白，蝙蝠侠是自愿与世隔绝的，他不该插手。

但是无论何时蝙蝠侠一出现，他就被一种奇特的情感所压倒。他想要变得……更好。更快。更强。蝙蝠侠促使他更加努力战斗，力争成为一个更好的英雄。如果蝙蝠侠屈尊施舍哪怕一点赞扬，Clark整个人都会因为愉悦而激动。这令人疯狂。他痛恨自己是如此需要蝙蝠侠的称赞，在每次意外相遇之后，接下来的几天他都无法从这个不可思议的盟友身上转开眼睛。他会想象那被严肃面具掩盖的面容，幻想漆黑装甲包覆下的结实身体——

Clark的脸颊由于窘迫而发红，他想要收回这些妄想。眼下绝不是想这些事的好时机。尤其正当蝙蝠侠的手触摸他裸露的胸膛的时候。

Clark这才强烈地意识到蝙蝠侠的手指已经移到了他胸口受伤的部分，甚至这种单纯皮肤之间的接触都让他整个人活跃了起来。

_他只是在给你包扎。别胡思乱想，_ _Clark_ _。约束住自己_ _——_ _就像你经常做的那样。_

他已经非常习惯于抑制自己的渴望了。青春期一开始，他就已经能够多少利用学业和农活使自己分心。而最近，超人的使命和Daily Planet的全职工作都让他忙得脚不沾地。当这些都加在一起他还控制不住乱想的时候，他就会试着去想Lois，一般都能起效果——直到他下一次再见到蝙蝠侠。

“都取出来了，”蝙蝠侠宣布道，同时合上铅盒的盖子。“你的身体什么时候能开始自愈？”

Clark还是觉得虚弱，轻度的头晕，虽然他不确定这到底是暴露在氪石下的后遗症还是他对蝙蝠侠的触碰的异常依恋。他努力去整理自己的思路。

“自愈已经开始了。如果接触阳光我能好得更快些。”

“再过几小时才是黎明。”

“也许我能飞去一些太阳已经升起的地方。”Clark坐起身，但是头晕变得更严重了。可能还是氪石的后遗症。这些他能克服。从医用轮床上起来的时候，他由于摆动幅度过大失去了平衡。

蝙蝠侠立刻就赶到了，手扶在Clark的肩膀上稳定住他。来不及思考自己正在做什么，Clark就已经就把额头落在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，用它支撑住自己还在眩晕的脑袋。冰冷又灼热的窘迫感贯穿了他。天啊，他痛恨在蝙蝠侠面前表现得这么 _虚弱_ 。这会让他怎么看待超人，超人就这么被一小撮闪光的绿色石头彻底击败？

“我想你还需要再休息一会。”蝙蝠侠的声音听上去令人惊讶地温和。他轻推Clark 的肩膀，Clark顺着他的引导躺回床上。金属制的床在这个洞穴里感觉就像冰一样，就算隔着制服Clark也不自觉地颤抖。

“觉得冷吗？”

“我会没事的。”Clark想假装骗过去。难受是难受，抱怨也无济于事。

“你的制服破损得很严重。”

Clark举起手感受着制服上的破洞。胸前一整片都被冲击波炸飞了，腹部直到大腿都有被划破的地方。他感觉心情沉重。

“制服是母亲做给我的。”他轻声嘟囔着。

Clark暗自皱了下眉。他听上去就像个小男孩，蹭破了膝盖还害得新买的裤子也破了个洞。

“我很抱歉。”

Clark惊讶地眨了下眼睛。蝙蝠侠的语气听上去 _的确_ 很遗憾。这……这还是头一回。

“没关系。她能补好的。我希望是的。”

“你的母亲，她还健在？”他听上去很吃惊。

Clark大为惊讶。这是头一次蝙蝠侠询问Clark关于超人以外的事。这算是个开始，他想着。

“是的。我父母都还在。”在泄露更多信息之前他控制住了自己。他是很想相信蝙蝠侠，但是他更担心分享过多自己的身家背景会在不经意间让父母处在危险之中。他在想是否应该向蝙蝠侠提出相同的问题，看能否得到关于他的一点个人信息，但是还没等他鼓起勇气开口，蝙蝠侠就已经走开了。

“在这等着。”

“ _我还能去哪儿？_ ”Clark差点冲口而出，但是蝙蝠侠已经消失在阴影里了。Clark独自躺着，一边听着远处流水的声音，感觉过了很长时间。他试图确定现在所处的地点，可惜超级感官还没有完全恢复，估计在晒到太阳前都不行。

“这个给你。”

蝙蝠侠突然出现在身边让Clark吓了一跳。他拿出一套叠好的衣服递给Clark，一件白色衬衫和一条黑色西装裤。这更让人惊讶了。蝙蝠侠有不是黑色的东西。

“谢谢。”Clark说，收下了这些衣服。他想要再一次坐起来，扯到患处的不适让他皱了下眉头。

“慢着点。”

“我会没事的。”Clark简短的表示。然而，在他尝试从头上脱掉破损的上衣时，伸展的肌肉发出刺痛抗议着，被紧身面料刮擦的伤口紊乱了他的呼吸。

“让我来。”

蝙蝠侠拽着Clark上衣的边缘使它远离伤口然后小心的提起来。Clark花了一分钟时间才完全理清事实——蝙蝠侠正在给他脱衣服。

Clark的大脑眩晕着，而且他知道这一次不是他的伤口造成的。他想要让自己平静下来。想像着伤口。想像着农场。想像着从宇宙看地球的样子，那个漂亮的被一缕缕白色覆盖的由蓝色绿色棕色混合出的——

蝙蝠侠的手掌边缘在把上衣提过Clark腋下的时候，无意中擦到了他的左乳头。一阵意想不到的愉悦感穿过他的身体，Clark震惊了，他无法控制的抽了口气。

“我伤到你了？”蝙蝠侠问道，听上去半是困惑半是担忧。

“只有一点。”Clark咬住嘴唇，想要掩饰这个牵强的谎言。脸像火烧一样，他低下头假借帮助蝙蝠侠脱掉他的上衣的方式来掩盖他的羞愧，但说老实话，这也太蠢了。

_事情已经够糟糕的了_ _——_ _不顾反对侵入蝙蝠侠的后院，在任务中被放倒，需要被包扎伤口的同时像只小猫一样软弱无力_ _——_ _别让情况变得更糟糕了，如果不想被他知道这有多让你兴奋。_

他努力过了。噢他是那么努力地试过了。但是蝙蝠侠挨得那么近，他都能够感受到吹拂在他的脖颈上的温暖气息。在脱掉上衣的过程中，他强有力的手理智而坚定地抚过Clark的手臂，Clark有这种不理性的冲动想要拽住蝙蝠侠，拉近他，感受他冰冷的Kevlar装甲贴紧自己狂喜炽热的肉体——

“到床边来。”

是Clark在臆想，还是蝙蝠侠的嗓音突然变得非常，非常沙哑？

即使不知道他想干什么，Clark还是在心烦意乱中立即照做了，直到感受到他的手轻触上自己的腰带扣。Clark的心脏在胸腔中狂跳，他张嘴想要阻止——他一直都把制服穿在平常衣物里面，没必要脱掉——

腰带被突然解开的声音回荡在洞穴里，然后落到地上。热潮涌遍Clark全身，拨弄着他的下腹部。在蝙蝠侠发现这对自己造成多少影响之前，他必须停下这一切。

直到压抑的呻吟声的像是违背了蝙蝠侠的意志一样，从他喉咙深处挣扎着发出来，Clark这才突然觉察到他的呼吸有多破碎。他是不是——不可能。除非奇迹发生，否则他如此渴求的人怎么会对他也有欲望。

蝙蝠侠的手指扣紧了Clark的制服的腰部，犹豫着。Clark明白一旦被他脱下下身的制服就不能回头了。无法躲藏，无法伪装。这是最原始最直观的欲望的证明。Clark还来得及让他停手，还能假装蝙蝠侠看不到他制服上正在隆起的部分，这样他们就可以像以前一样——虽然不到朋友的程度，但还算是谨慎的伙伴。

蝙蝠侠还是犹豫着没有动作。Clark鼓起勇气望进他被面具遮盖的脸庞，在这毫无遮掩的一刻，他能看到困惑和需求在蝙蝠侠冰蓝色的眼睛深处激烈搅动。这是Clark第一次真正读懂他冷硬外表下的情感。他短暂地向他敞开自己，Clark明白自己看到了什么：赤裸裸的欲望。

“别停下，”Clark低语着。他的声音是那么虚弱他甚至不确定自己是否有表达清楚，他清了清喉咙，又尝试了一遍。“别停下来。” _他恳求着。_

蝙蝠侠按在Clark皮肤上的手变得紧张起来，Clark可以肯定他马上就会撤走。瞬间之后他就会退回到阴影中——像他经常做的那样——远离自己，远离他们之间所有的可能性。

一寸一寸地，蝙蝠侠剥掉Clark下身的制服。皮肤暴露在寒冷的空气中，Clark抽着气，他的勃起终于脱离了束缚。他观察着蝙蝠侠的表情，孤注一掷地猜测着他的反应，在他见到——超人，钢铁之躯，他的伙伴——如此的不加掩饰，如此的渴求着他的时候。可是就像平时一样，蝙蝠侠棱角分明的下颌纹丝不动，锐利的眼睛仔细观察着，评价着他暴露着的阴茎。Clark局促不安地扭动着，从没觉得自己这么赤裸过。

 _天啊，求你了，_ 做 _点什么吧！_

蝙蝠侠探出舌头舔过下唇。算不上暗示，但这已经足够让Clark看清他阴沉的友人。 _他在紧张！_ Clark突然想到，如果像自己一样，对于蝙蝠侠来说这也是第一次，那他要怎么才能怂恿他继续下去？Clark害怕开口，不敢移动。他要做什么才不会让蝙蝠侠望而却步？

他做了唯一一件他能想到的事。

一声呻吟。

低沉而饥渴，从他体内深处发出的声音。他需要这个，他是多么需要这个，寻求一个解脱，释放他对蝙蝠侠隐秘的渴望，和他多年来不断被压抑的自我。

这声呻吟起了效果。蝙蝠侠前一刻还站立着，凝视着，下一刻他就将头埋到Clark膝上，他的手握住Clark的肉棒，引导至自己一直期待着它的嘴里。湿热包覆住Clark胀痛的阴茎，所有思想都被这激荡他肉体的纯粹赤裸的极乐所冲散。

他从未感受如此美好。甚至超过他第一次飞越天空，越过这颗星球，穿行在星海中。这完全是另一种感受，落回到肉体和欲望还有满足中——赤裸而粗俗的，又如此完美的 _真实_ 。

Clark呻吟着，被蝙蝠侠贪婪地大口吞吃到底。他抬起头，性欲将他眼前烧得模糊一片，只看到蝙蝠侠戴着面罩的头部在他的腿根处上下摆动，粗壮的茎身被他吮吸着，一次次消失在被撑开的淡红色双唇之间。

他伸手想要触摸蝙蝠侠因为吮吸而凹陷的脸颊，却被他用手挡开——他的手放开阴茎根部——只为把Clark的手摔回床上。只一瞬间，Clark想过要冲破蝙蝠侠对他的束缚。就算虚弱到这种程度，制服他还是有可能的。

_但是眼下你并不想扮演那个掌控一切的角色，不是吗，_ _Clark_ _？_

蝙蝠侠吸吮得更加用力，用舌头狠狠地反复抽打Clark鼓胀的头部，使他尖叫出声。噢，天啊，他就要射了，马上就要射了！他的臀部凶狠地顶起，将阴茎捅进那湿热的天堂，呼吸变成断续的哽咽。还不够，他还需要更多刺激来跨过那条界限。

他伸出还自由的手去碰触蝙蝠侠。和期待的一样，蝙蝠侠用另一手挡开了他，抓住他的手腕猛地摔回到床上。现在，Clark的双腕都被固定住，这从他体内引出一阵不同寻常的震颤。他抬起双手，力道刚好刺激得蝙蝠侠双腕用力再将他固定回去。Clark呻吟着，体味着这种奇妙的无力感(helplessness)，在被掌控的同时又被满足着。察觉到他无声的请求，蝙蝠侠死死攥紧他的手腕，力道大得足够伤到一个普通人。但这力道只让Clark感到安心，令人愉悦的，就像蝙蝠侠的喉咙紧紧裹住他的阴茎，滑过头部，引导着将它吞入湿滑的深处——

_噢上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊_ _——_

Clark的高潮带着好似行星爆发一样的能量到来。他的背像拉满的弓弦一样拱起，极致的喜悦在体内炸开，他解放在蝙蝠侠猛烈吮吸着他的口中。蝙蝠侠用尽全身的力道压制住Clark的手腕，在他达到高潮的时候固定住他，即使这样，Clark还是能够将手抬起一个微小的空隙。这就够了。上帝啊，这就足够了。

直至回荡在洞穴中的叫喊声逐渐平息下来，蝙蝠侠才终于放开手。Clark释放后疲软的阴茎从他口中滑出，他抬头看到蝙蝠侠上唇沾着些许汗水。他想碰触那嘴唇，亲吻它，舔舐掉那些小水滴。

可是，在他来得及做出任何表示之前，蝙蝠侠就开始逐渐后退远离他。

“等一下，”Clark喊住他，困惑取代了兴奋。“你怎么办？”

“我怎么了？”听上去更像是质问。Clark想要找到蝙蝠侠藏在面具下的眼睛，可是他已经退回到隐蔽处，离得太远，Clark只能看到两片漆黑的阴影。

“没有什么我能……为你做的吗？”Clark被舍弃了。在他的幻想中，这个情景曾是相互的有回报的；他最终能够接触到他，那个被掩藏在面具和装甲之下的男人。

“没有。”蝙蝠侠的声音像钢铁一般，不容许任何争辩。

Clark无论如何还是要尝试。

“但是——”

“我说过了，没有！”蝙蝠侠咆哮着。他的下颌显示出冷硬的角度，嘴唇抿成紧紧一线。整个身体都紧张着，像在准备着一场战斗。

Clark感到不知所措。就在几分钟前，这个男人还分享了自己生命中最亲密的一刻。而现在他又回到平时冷漠的一面。不对，他更加被动了。

“蝙蝠侠……”Clark痛恨自己的声音听上去那么破碎。他期望着——不是第一次了——期望着能知道他的真实姓名，这样他起码能拥有一些，无论是什么，任何能与他相关联的事物。但是他什么也没有。

除了他的真诚。

“到我这里来。”Clark说道。

蝙蝠侠没有动。

“到我这里来。”他声音里隐含着平静的魄力，不是要求也不是索取。“求你了。”

蝙蝠侠向前迈了一步。他还是停留在Clark手臂能够达到的范围以外，但是Clark终于能看到那双蓝眼睛。它们警戒着，理所当然的，可是连蝙蝠侠也无法掩饰那在冰层下的搅动的激流。

Clark向他伸出手。他想要—— _需要_ ——碰触他，来确定这不只是一场狂热的梦，不是氪石带来的副作用。

_氪石！_

瞬间他就明白了到底是什么在困扰着蝙蝠侠。

“你没有做任何我不想你做的事，这都是长久以来我所期望的，”Clark轻声说道。“你并没有趁机利用——”他舔了一下嘴唇，想找到合适的词汇来表达。“并不是因为氪石的影响。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了很长一段时间。然后，缓慢地，从来没有这么慢地，逐渐抬起一只手。这很容易辨别，他苍白的肉体凸显在漆黑的背景中——蝙蝠侠的世界是那么黑暗——希望逐渐从Clark心中升起。

蝙蝠侠的指尖轻擦过他的，足够让Clark感受到它的温暖，它的粗糙，他的 _需求_ ，然后这一切都消失了。他就这么离开了，被黑暗吞没。

“蝙蝠侠，”Clark出声唤道。这一次再没有回应。他想用超级听力找出蝙蝠侠去了哪里——他的心跳，他的呼吸——但是他只得到彻底的缄默。他的感官还没有彻底恢复？蝙蝠侠怎么可能彻底从他的探查中消失？

他想用超级视觉看透周围的黑暗，而且很高兴的发现这次没有再让他感觉虚弱和恶心。出乎他的意料，四周几乎是一片漆黑。他能看透附近的的医疗器械，石质天花板和墙壁的支撑梁，但除此以外就只有大片看不见的盲区——

蝙蝠侠用铅给这个房间做了内衬。

Clark感到难过。就在他以为自己已经突破了一层防备的时候，才察觉到又有多少层新的防备被建立起来，全部都是为了将他排除在外。

深深地叹了口气，他用手摩擦胸口感受那些正在愈合的皮肤。已经不需要绷带了，他将它们一条条解下来。虽然已经感觉好多了，他还是需要一剂强效的阳光来补充能量使自己完全恢复。当然，还要洗个痛快的热水澡。

_我都干了什么？_

他站直身体，脱掉剩余的那些破损衣料，把它们紧紧压缩成一个小球揣到那条借给他的长裤兜里。穿戴好以后，他注意到它们精细的面料和完美的剪裁，就算尺码有点小，但说不定是他穿过的最好的衣服

现在，他要想办法离开这里。他看向四周，惊讶地发现一条由圆形小灯指示的小路通往洞穴深处，那里看起来起码没那么黑。也许，蝙蝠侠已经打开了通向外界的门让他离开。他压抑住最后一次想要呼唤蝙蝠侠的冲动，沿着灯光的轨迹离开了洞穴，飞向黎明前寒冷的黑夜。

*********

Bruce一直等到超人的影像从蝙蝠洞的监视器中消失，才再度走向那间衬了铅的房间。这里是一个他为了以防万一，能将超人引诱到蝙蝠侠占有主场优势的地方所做的准备。他从没想过它会被用做超人的庇护所。

他小心翼翼地捡起其中一条沾染了血迹的绷带，超人在离开之前摘掉了它们。值得纪念。Bruce现在保有大多数科学家和超级坏蛋们打破头都想得到的东西了：生物样本。

_嗯，其实你现在有两种样本了，不是吗？_

Bruce脸上发烫，他艰难的咽下仍旧残留在嘴里的苦涩感。回想超人在他喉咙深处释放的时候，甚至他的性器都激动地抖了一下，像是折磨一般，羞愧感在他胃里酸涩地翻搅着。

他应该控制好自己的。包扎好超人的伤口就该让他离开，无视那些伴随着每次轻抚他所发出的微弱叹息，无视手掌下他像是带着温度的大理石一样触感的皮肤，无视他用那双天空般湛蓝的眼睛看向Bruce时散发出的信任和热切的渴求。

_“别停下。_ _”_

回想到这里的时候，Bruce的阴茎颤动着，渴望着任何形式的发泄。他忽略了身体的需求，取下装满了氪石碎片的铅盒，那是从超人胸前取出的氪石。他拿起一片，仔细观察这一小块闪着光的石头。还需要更深入的分析才能准确知道它对超人造成了什么影响。

_你已经见过它对他造成的影响了。_

只能是由于氪石的缘故。超人是代表美国的英雄，地球的黄金之子。就算没有那些能力，他都是那么相信人类，如此纯粹的心灵——

_而你趁虚而入利用了他。_

Bruce心中充满了愧疚感。他污染了超人的纯粹，用自己的阴暗的欲望，愚蠢的幻想，沾染了他的光明。他曾是那么的无防备的。

_“你没有做任何我不想你做的事，这都是长久以来我所期望的。”_

Bruce愤怒地摘下面具。都无所谓了。超人已经离开，而刚刚发生在他们之间的事会随着时间的推移逐渐失去意义，他们仍旧是并肩作战的伙伴。他有更重要的事情去做，分析机器人袭击WayneTech的视频剪辑。机器人的攻击非常集中，就差那么一点他就打算先摧毁大气水分收集器的原型机了，Bruce花了三年时间和数百万美元的金钱去完善这个项目。他怀疑谜底也掩藏在他手中这小小的绿色石头里。

为什么部署在哥谭的机器人是针对超人而不是蝙蝠侠准备的？超人……氪石……Lex Luthor……LutherCorp。太明显了。Bruce之前刚拒绝过Luthor，不出售也不共享与他这个大型项目相关的任何信息，然后一个机器人军团带着氪石武器就这么出现在WayneTech的实验室。有意思……同时也让人不安。

摩挲着嘴唇的同时他逐渐把线索拼到一起，手指上还沾染着些许超人隐秘的带有麝香的气息，这味道定住了他的思考。他抑制住冲动，不再吸入这气味，禁止自己陶醉在那亲密的回忆中，把手落在身侧握成拳头。再不能有干扰。他有工作要做。一阵精疲力竭的感觉威胁着他向他扑来，他也忍住了。

_要不停的战斗，_ _Bruce_ _。和罪犯战斗，和自己的过去战斗……和自身战斗。_

这是一个漫漫长夜，还有那么多事情要做。不能休息，不可以放松，不寻求援助。蝙蝠侠单独行动，而且将会一直不变，无论那温暖的，夏日晴空一样的蓝色双眼是如何搅动了他内心的情感。

蝙蝠侠不需要超人。蝙蝠侠独自行动。


	3. 臣服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“你想知道什么是臣服(surrender)。”蝙蝠侠对着他耳语。_
> 
> _“是的。”Clark整个身体挣动了一下，因恐惧和兴奋而颤抖着。“我想要知道臣服于 **你** 的感觉。”_
> 
> **NSFW**

“我们需要谈谈。”

“不。不必了。”

蝙蝠侠在废弃工厂的屋顶上被超人逼得走投无路，他转身大步走向另一边。从屋顶边缘看下去，隔着雾蒙蒙的雨滴，最后几辆的警车正在离开现场。哥谭警方没花多少精力就带走了那些垂头丧气的生态恐怖分子，他们之前被他和超人绑在了工厂的正门栅栏上。蝙蝠侠在这里的任务已经结束了。

他从腰带上取下勾爪枪瞄准了楼顶最高的塔尖。就在这时，超人的手紧紧抓住了枪身，他轻轻地压下它，虽然极力克制了力道，蝙蝠侠还是感觉手臂像是被一辆叉车压住了一样。

“不。我们得谈谈。”超人紧盯着蝙蝠侠。他的双眼好像夏日无云的碧蓝晴空，被这个阴雨的秋日夜晚反衬得明亮耀眼。这景象搅动着Bruce内心被压抑的情感，和他一直无法抛下的记忆。

_“别停下。_ _”_

Bruce想要转开头掩饰他的尴尬，但他强迫自己迎上超人的视线。他是黑暗骑士。他不向任何人让步，超人也不能例外。

_那你这段时间为什么一直避开他？_

“你一直在避开我。”超人读出了Bruce的思考，不是疑问，而是肯定，语调中掩盖不住的难过出乎Bruce意料的纠结着他的心。

他压抑住情绪。他有自己的考虑，没必要把它们解释给超人听。

“没错，我的确是在避开你。”如果超人决定摊开了说，那他也一样。“既然我们在这点上没有异议，那就该回头去做更重要的事。”他尝试从超人手里夺回勾爪枪，可是它纹丝不动。

“这件事很重要，”超人说。“我们的个人生活——”

“别把这些搅和到——”蝙蝠侠怒吼着。

“的确会影响我们的任务。”超人压过Bruce的音量，用令人恼火的冷静指出。“我也不想这么说，但是你变得粗心大意了，蝙蝠侠。”

“粗心大意？”他语气冰冷，带着一丝愤怒。

超人没有因为他强硬的口吻而退缩。“是我今晚亲眼看见的，我飞过屋顶来帮忙的时候你失手了。”

“我不需要你的帮助！”蝙蝠侠怒吼道。

“是的，你需要。那个生态恐怖分子差点就启动了炸弹。如果不是我的冰冻呼吸……”超人的声音减弱为一声叹息。他看上去不太自信，这让蝙蝠侠感到焦躁。超人永远都镇定得像磐石一样。

“我让你分心了，”超人终于继续说道，“但是，这不怪你。在我们之间发生过的事……让人心烦意乱。”

Bruce的心脏猛地跳了一下。 _这些_ 。超人真的想谈论这些， _在这里_ ？不。Bruce一直在努力将它们抛到脑后。他咬紧牙关，倾身向前直到他距离超人的脸只有几寸远。

_这张脸。还记得吗，在它沉浸在愉悦中时，它看上去有多动人？_

“让我们搞清楚一件事，超人，”Bruce低吼着，让自己听起来充满威胁感。“发生在我们之间的事是一个 _错误_ 。”

超人表现得很为难。他没有退缩，眼睛眨动，超级大脑快速分析着想要搞明白Bruce的痛苦和愤怒从何而来。伤感在他黯淡的蓝色双眼中蔓延开，这让Bruce对自己感到更加厌恶。他屈服于自己阴暗的欲望，在超人最虚弱的时候趁虚而入利用了他的身体还不够，现在还要伤害他的感情。

Bruce无法再忍受下去了。他退避着，远离那蓝色令人目眩的痛苦。他直接放弃了勾爪枪，从超人身边走开。

“我没有任何托词，”蝙蝠侠平静地说。他转过身估算撤退路线。只差一跳的距离。“如果你想要我道歉的话，你已经得到了。”

“那不是我想要的。”超人的声音沙哑，紧张。

“那你想要什么？”

“我想要再做一次。”

“什么？”蝙蝠侠确定他听错了。他转头，困惑扭曲了他的面貌。

“我想要再做一次。”超人向前迈出一步，紧张地舔了下嘴唇。“我想要再做一次。在我不被削弱，在你不用被随后而来的罪恶感折磨的情况下。”

“你到底想做什么？”蝙蝠侠沙哑地说，震惊取代了所有自信和威慑。

“让自己臣服于你 (Surrender to you) 。”

蝙蝠侠的心脏在胸膛中疯狂跳动，他的思考像暴风一样急速旋转。不对，这肯定是个骗局，或者某种阴谋。超人绝不可能想要……想要 _他_ ……

超人垂下视线，纠结着。再抬起头的时候，他曾经明亮的双眼因为饥渴而变得阴暗。

“我想要这个，蝙蝠侠，”超人平静地说。“我知道你不相信，但是我心里清楚。不是因为氪石，不是因为那些伤口。是因为你。”他深吸一口气。“一直都是因为你。”

Bruce踉跄了一下，好像脚下的地面突然消失了一样，他挣扎想要着站稳。

超人终于移开眼神。“我知道这很奇怪。相信我，我从没想过我……我和别人的第一次会是那样的。”

“你的第一次……”蝙蝠侠沉寂下来。他感觉自己被猛击了一拳。 _超人_ 怎么会……

超人点点头，嘴角扯出一丝笑容。“在你有超级力量的时候，性爱会变得有点复杂。但是一旦有了氪石……”

“你就可以在享受的同时避免伤到我。”Bruce领悟到这个事实，灿烂美好，同时也令人恐惧。是氪石让一切成为可能，而不是像Bruce之前所害怕的那样。

超人点点头，他的表情充满希望。诚挚的。这才是他。这才是超人吸引Bruce的地方，不仅是他本身：他的光明，他的精神，他的乐观。

而他现在要求和他一起坠入黑暗中。

“为什么？”

“为什么？”超人反问道，出于困惑皱着眉头。

“为什么是我？”Bruce眯起眼睛。

超人深吸了口气，咬住下唇。最后，他看向Bruce的眼睛，那之中燃烧的火焰使他忘记了呼吸。

“在我最无助的时候，你照料了我。那之后……你压制住我的时候……你让我 _想要_ 变得无力抵抗……”超人逐渐沉默，他深吸一口气组织好语言。“这归根结底还是因为信任，而我相信你，蝙蝠侠。”

信任。只有少数人受到Bruce的信任，甚至更少人会反过来信任他。能得到超人完全的信任，坦率的渴望……他实在承受不起，这是他承担不起的责任和荣誉。

_你的存在不就是为了挑战不可能的几率吗，_ _Bruce_ _？_

“这要求对你来说的确过分了，我了解，”超人温柔地说，“如果这些不是你想要的，那我再也不会提起。”他艰难地咽下一口气。“但我认为这也是你想要的，蝙蝠侠。”

超人抛回蝙蝠侠的勾爪枪，让他吃了一惊。他从自己手中的装置抬起眼，看着超人大步走向屋顶的另一侧。他要离开了。Bruce还有一次机会。

“你还能找到那个洞穴吗？”蝙蝠侠甚至没有意识到自己已经问出口了。

超人点点头，并没有回头。

“明天。午夜。”

在自己能改变主意之前，蝙蝠侠用勾爪枪瞄准了工厂顶端，按下扳机，消失在薄雾笼罩的夜空里。

****

剧烈的心跳声敲打着耳膜，Clark在灯光的带领下再一次到访蝙蝠洞。老实说，他本来没想着它们会被点亮，也许蝙蝠侠会在最后一刻收回他的邀请。但是它们就在那儿，标记出一条小径通向深处的秘密洞穴，Clark曾在那里体会到了生命中最浓厚的满足感——并期待着可以再次得到它。

在那个房间进入视线的时候，一阵颤栗穿过他身体——他期待并恐惧着。就像之前一样，除了一盏刺眼的医用光源，这里几乎是一片漆黑。然而，代替了医用轮床和装着手术工具的推车，光源下是一把舒适的绒布沙发椅。古典的造型，高靠背和开放式扶手，被奢华的酒红色天鹅绒铺饰着。它被放置在这个洞穴里，作为一个财富的象征，略显突兀的被围绕在黑色的石头中间。

沙发椅旁边是一个雅致的深色木质边桌。设计简洁，只有一个抽屉，它黄铜的把手在刺眼的灯光下闪耀着。桌子上放置着一个精巧的灰色盒子，在它旁边是一个黑色的皮质眼罩。

Clark情不自禁地用上他的超级视觉 _观察_ 。他看不穿那个盒子——眼罩也一样——就像他看不穿洞穴的墙壁。又是铅。这个状况让他焦虑不安。铅只代表一件事，蝙蝠侠对他隐藏了一些东西，一些不想让他看见的东西……

如果蝙蝠侠真的在这里的话。

“蝙蝠侠？”Clark悄声向昏暗处问道。他的声音在石墙间回荡，逐渐消失在黑暗中。

不确定性折磨着他。万一蝙蝠侠已经改了主意？

“我在这里。”

蝙蝠侠低哑的声音回荡在洞穴里，像斗篷一样环绕住Clark。不由自主地，他利用超级听力想要确认蝙蝠侠所在的方位，但是他的努力被含铅的墙壁所阻碍。Clark转过身，不停地尝试——然后失败——用超级视觉也看不见他。这让他迷茫，瞬间袭上的的无力感包围了他。

_这不就是你来这里的原因吗，_ _Clark_ _？_

“坐在椅子上。”蝙蝠侠的声音听上去不是邀请更像是命令。“戴上眼罩。”

Clark迟疑着，再一次犹豫不决。他还没有见到蝙蝠侠，而这个游戏已经开始了？蝙蝠侠这样做是为了保证他的秘密出入口不被发现？或者说这是个陷阱？

“你真的相信我吗，超人？”

Clark艰难地咽下一口气，心脏再次猛烈地跳动。 _信任_ 。他曾说过他相信蝙蝠侠。如果不是他就不会来这里。

“是的。”

Clark向着沙发椅走去。始终无法放下警惕心，他用超级视觉扫描了一下。的确就是一把普通的椅子，由木头金属和纺织品组成。没有任何隐藏的触发器或装置。Clark深吸了一口气，转过身然后坐下。椅子像摇篮一样舒适地将他包围住。

“你的眼睛还睁开着。”蝙蝠侠责备道。

Clark纠结着。为什么这做起来这么困难？也许，只要他能先看到蝙蝠侠——

伴随着急促的呼吸，他拿起那个眼罩。沉重的手感证明了包覆在光滑皮革下的铅的存在。他闭上眼睛，情不自禁地尝试使用超级视觉。除了一片漆黑他什么也看不到。他被彻底地夺去了视力。

Clark听着自己的呼吸声，就在他以为这不可思议的响亮的声音将永远存在下去的时候，他听到了厚重衣料摩擦时发出的沙沙声，靴底敲在石质地面上的咔哒声，他抑制住了张开眼睛的冲动。脚步声在距离他咫尺之遥的地方停下来，Clark感觉自己已经难以承受下去了，他简直可以直接感受到蝙蝠侠冷酷的凝视从他身上一寸寸耙过。

“你没穿制服。”蝙蝠侠平静地开口。

“我想我可以把借用的衣服送回来。”Clark说，他下意识地抓着那精巧剪裁的衣物，虽然尺码有点小依旧还是他穿过的最好的。但这不仅仅代表着归还衣物……这是一个象征。在某种程度上，这意味着从他们上次中止的地方重新开始。“这样不行吗？”

Clark吓了一跳，蝙蝠侠的手放在了他胸口上，温暖坚定地，让他一瞬间不知道自己身在何处。蝙蝠侠摆弄着那些精致的纽扣，并没有解开它们的意思。

“在不穿制服的时候你还是超人吗？”

Clark考虑了一下。他一直都是超人，无论是穿着蓝红黄三色的制服还是赤身裸体。但是此时此刻，他 _希望他不是_ 超人。他不想要整个世界的重担压在肩膀上，不想要神一样强大的能力掌握在手中。他只想单纯的作他自己。他当然不能暴露自己的身份，时候还不到。不能像这样。但是他有一个更久远的，埋藏得更深的名字，这个名字不会出现在任何有法律效应的文件上，也不会追溯到他的朋友和家人身上——

“Kal-El，”轻呼一口气，他的真名被揭示出来。“我是Kal-El。”

“Kal-El。” 这个词语在蝙蝠侠舌尖上滚动着，在Clark听来就像是不加修饰的音乐一样。“今晚你就只是Kal-El。”

“而你是——”

蝙蝠侠用两根手指按住Clark的嘴唇，使他噤声。Clark能闻到皮革的味道，感受到他手套的光滑。

“你知道我是谁。这就是为什么你在这里。”蝙蝠侠的手套滑过Clark的嘴唇，滑过他的下巴，流连着，再向下抚过Clark的喉咙，最后停在肩膀上。他的手指收紧，掐住Clark脖子，Clark虽然感觉不到疼痛，但是他能感受到那只手上传来的压迫感和占有欲。这让他颤抖。

“这就是你要的，不是吗？”蝙蝠侠继续道。“被控制。被约束。”

“是的。”答案在不知不觉中就说出了口，Clark无法制止自己。

“你想体会无能为力 (helpless) 的感觉。”一声沙哑的轻笑。“想成为像我们一样的 _普通人_ 。”

Clark艰难地咽下一口气。“是的。”

蝙蝠侠抬起另一只手，手指轻抚过Clark的脸颊。没有手套的覆盖，那些手指是温热的，粗糙的。蝙蝠侠的肉体。自从第一次感受过以后，它就是Clark一直在幻想着的。

他不知道是什么掌控着他，是眼罩，还是蝙蝠侠的言语编织的咒语。在能够思考之前，Clark就转头，让自己的嘴唇接触到蝙蝠侠的手指。为了避免对他的着迷影响了自己的控制力，他轻柔地将那些手指慢慢吸入嘴里。他用舌尖品尝着皮肤微咸的味道，听到了蝙蝠侠的吸气声。他用舌头舔着那些手指，描绘着它们的指纹和指甲尖锐的棱角。蝙蝠侠把手指从Clark嘴中抽出，让它们停留在他的嘴唇上。

“你想知道什么是臣服 (surrender) 。”蝙蝠侠对着他耳语。

“是的。”Clark整个身体挣动了一下，因恐惧和兴奋而颤抖着。“我想要知道臣服于 _你_ 的感觉。”

天啊，只是将这些话说出口，将他最阴暗最深沉的幻想带进现实，就让他的阴茎在紧身的棉质短裤中抽动着。他感到眩晕，就像他的精神漂浮在肉体之外。他渴望他能看到蝙蝠侠的脸，读出他的反应，确认这一切是否太过火，太疯狂。超人，就这样交出了自己。

温热而湿润的呼吸游荡在Clark的嘴唇上，带着一丝薄荷的味道。蝙蝠侠清洁了牙齿。就是这个，这个微小的表示胜过了一切，告诉了Clark他需要了解的信息。没错，这代表着蝙蝠侠为亲昵行为做好了准备，但是这个表示，这个微小的细节也道出了他自身的不安全感——他的人性。

有那么一瞬间，Clark确定蝙蝠侠会亲吻他。他的嘴唇靠得那么近，Clark都能够感受到它的热度和渴求。只需要轻轻一推……

“那么你将会了解什么是臣服，Kal-El。”

蝙蝠侠站直身体，带走了他的温暖。Clark抑制住失望的叹息。差一点，就差那么一点。他的舌尖还能尝到蝙蝠侠手指上微咸的味道，而这味道只刺激了Clark的性欲，让他的欲望在他借来的西装裤里涨得更加硬挺。

在身旁，他听到了蝙蝠侠打开桌上那个铅质盒子的声音。Clark紧张起来，危机感警告着他。铅盒里装的从来都不是好东西。

“你很幸运，你的信任不会被辜负。”蝙蝠侠平静地开口，“你上次离开的时候落下了一些很重要的东西。生物样本。你的血液，你的精液。”

Clark的脸在眼罩下变得潮红，担心使他变得紧张起来。

蝙蝠侠继续说道。“落到不法之徒手中，它们可以被用来制造对付你的武器。”

“而在你手中呢？”

蝙蝠侠从沙发椅的扶手上牵起Clark的左手，将他的手掌展开向上，将一块小而凉的金属按在上面，一条纤细的链子环绕着它落入Clark掌心。Clark感到一阵头晕，他的知觉被轻微的迷雾所覆盖。温和的懈怠感从他的手臂扩散开，穿过胸口，蔓延全身。

“在我手中，是能够实现你的请求的关键。”蝙蝠侠平静地说。“我希望它是。感觉怎么样？”

“有点奇妙，几乎像发低烧一样。”Clark确认着。“有点像接近氪石的时候……”他声音渐低，突然意识到。“就是氪石，是不是？”

“一部分是。我用它和你留下的样本做了一些测试，为了找到暴露和屏蔽之间恰当的平衡——”

“为了削弱我但不让我受伤，”Clark接着说。他纠结着。这真能实现吗？蝙蝠侠确实找到了一个方法，能够在抑制他能力的同时又不会带来伤害？Clark将注意力转到自己身上。没错，他感到力量逐渐流失，思维变得缓慢，但不是以前体会过的氪石导致的深刻的疲劳和恶心。

“我们该怎么测试它？”Clark问道。他将这个小装置握在手心里，在感受到它的形状特征后尽量不让自己笑出来。一只蝙蝠。理所当然。

“坐好不要动。”蝙蝠侠命令道。“并且不要躲闪。”

在听到一声金属 _相互摩擦_ 的声音后，Clark屏住了呼吸。他身体僵硬，脉搏重重地敲打着，感受到一片冰冷尖锐的刀锋亲吻着他暴露的咽喉。恐惧在他体内流窜，奇异而新鲜。这奇妙的令他感到兴奋，尤其在认出那条贴着他脖子的冷酷曲线之后——一个蝙蝠镖。

刀锋沿着他脖子滑下，蝙蝠侠牢牢地按住它直到它留下一条显眼的痕迹。 _疼痛_ 。Clark颤抖着，突然屏住呼吸。

“感受到了吗，Kal-El？”蝙蝠侠平静的问。

“是的。”Clark喘着气回答。

“疼吗？”

Clark害怕如果他说实话蝙蝠侠就会停手，他之前一直都非常小心不愿意伤害到超人——

蝙蝠侠把蝙蝠镖的尖端压入Clark右边锁骨上方的凹陷处，疼痛让Clark尖叫出来。

“我向你提了一个问题，”蝙蝠侠严厉地责备他。“我需要你诚实回答，它是否起了作用。”

Clark匆忙地点头。“是的，它起作用了。”

“你喜欢这样吗？”

头晕乎乎的，Clark觉得他好像隔着一片湿布在呼吸，他的气息紧张而微弱。

“是的，”他承认了。“是的，我喜欢这样。”

蝙蝠侠让刀锋沿着Clark暴露出的胸口滑下，停在第一颗纽扣上面。他轻巧地一翻手腕，就用蝙蝠镖挑开了它。Clark忍住了将出口的呻吟。他紧握住手中的装置，蝙蝠的形象刻印在他的手心里。

“我不会让你流血。我不会刺破你的皮肤。”蝙蝠侠将刀锋滑向下一颗纽扣。“我不会危害你或者留下永久的伤痕。”

Clark的嘴角牵起一丝微笑。他怀疑任何人能永久性的伤——

他悲鸣着，蝙蝠镖的尖端被压向了他的胸骨，威胁着他的皮肤，让他屈服在了尖锐的疼痛下。这使他清醒过来，回到此时此刻。是的，他现在可以被伤害到。他是无防备的，落在任何别的人手中他都应该觉得恐惧。他点头，沉默地表示他明白了。作为回答，蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手指揉搓着他被戳刺的部位，抚慰着他的疼痛。

“刚才是第一个测试。”蝙蝠侠的声音逐渐远离，Clark听到他又一次在铅盒中翻找着，带出一阵阵金属 _碰撞_ 的声音。

“那么第二个呢？”

一个冰凉的金属圈环绕上Clark右腕，肯定了他的疑惑。Clark压下紧张的情绪，让蝙蝠侠牵引着他的左手铐上第二个金属环，不祥的预感从他心中升起。手铐 _咔哒_ 一声合在一起的声音在Clark听来就像监狱牢门在他面前被猛地关上。

“你能挣脱这个束缚吗？”蝙蝠侠问道。

Clark向相反方向拉动手铐，不想破坏蝙蝠侠亲手打造的拘束用具。他更愿意假装打不开，只要能令这个夜晚继续进行下去。

蝙蝠镖尖端突然被捅向他的下巴，感觉变得更加尖锐。Clark毫不怀疑只要稍微移动一下它就会使造成出血。

“你没有真正用力。”蝙蝠侠低吼着。“我要你尽全力试着挣脱。”

他收缩肌肉，知道蝙蝠侠一定会失望的，他将会使他所做的一切努力化为乌有。当超人真的想逃脱的时候，几乎没有东西能够限制住他，更别说是一对轻薄的金属圈。

他拉动双手。手铐纹丝不动。Clark困惑着，用更大的力量再次尝试。他感到手铐轻微地弯曲了，但是远不到能被破坏的地步。希望和恐惧同时向他袭来，Clark _用尽全力_ 拉扯。手铐受到压力变形，但是没有断裂。他被真正地，彻底地束缚住了。

“我——我没法打开它们。”半是兴奋，半是惊骇。他曾经被拘束过，但那都是在违背他意愿的情况下。从来不像这样，从没有自愿被拘束住。他的本能突然启动，大脑迅速开始计划一个逃脱方案。他双腿还是自由的，他还能思考。他能踢，能跑，能够把手铐向着石壁猛击然后打碎它们——

蝙蝠侠赤手托起Clark的下巴，动作出乎意料的温柔，将他的脸尽可能的抬起。Clark虽然看不到他，但是能够感受到他的视线穿透了皮革和铅的阻碍直直地看向自己。

“你只需要开口要求，就能再一次得到自由。”蝙蝠侠庄严地说道。“这是我给你的礼物，Kal-El。桎梏下的安全，弱势时的庇护。没有任何事物能在我的掌控之下伤害到你。”

Clark心跳的频率发生了变化：不再是由于恐惧造成的断音，而是在安心感之下安稳地跳动着。在这节奏下鼓动着的还有一些别的，一些比单纯的欲望更纤弱更安静更深沉的的东西。在能够进一步剖析之前，他就被蝙蝠侠的动作唤回了现实，手指撬开了他的手掌拎起了那个装置。Clark的力量和知觉暂时性地变强了，而在蝙蝠侠将那纤细的链子缠在他脖子上的同时，再一次的被压制住。这个小装置造成了与它体积不相符的沉重感，被自己手心的热度所温暖。他对这个情景感到诧异，黑暗骑士的象征在他被阳光晒黑的皮肤上闪烁着绿色的光芒——这是他成为蝙蝠侠所有物的标记。

_天啊_ _……_ _这是真的。这是真的，即将要发生的现实。_

“谢谢你，”Clark低语着，他想不到任何别的可说。

蝙蝠侠从喉咙中发出低笑。“我甚至还没开始。”

Clark纠结着，期望压过了不安。“那就让我们开始吧。”他紧张地舔了下嘴唇。“求你了。”

*****

_“求你了。_ _”_

上帝啊，甚至在恳求的时候，超人都是那么谦逊的。Bruce心跳加速，大脑由于欲求而眩晕着。他几乎就像酒醉了一样，而他必须克制自己狠狠地亲吻超人的——不， _Kal-El_ _的_ ——嘴唇的冲动，或者是撕扯开他的裤子，将自己沉溺于那个粗壮的阴茎，那个曾在他口中释放过的——

Bruce深深地吸气，控制住自己的呼吸。不。他要用正确的方式来做。这是为了Kal-El，为了补偿Bruce之前对他的利用。Bruce要花点时间让Kal-El好好享受。尤其是这才是他的第二次。

天啊。真的吗，这世上所有的人之中，Bruce将要成为那个唆使超人享受性快感的人？

_不，不是_ _Bruce_ _。是蝙蝠侠。_

Bruce在面具下纠结着。他穿着制服——虽然卸下了最沉重的装备和装甲。就算超人带着眼罩，Bruce也不能冒着让他看到真实的自己的风险。还不到时候。不能像这样。

_他需要的是黑暗骑士，不是你。_ _Bruce_ _。_

Bruce看向他的战利品，呼吸一时凝滞了。超人就坐在他面前，与其说被发着微光的手铐，不如说是被那个坠饰所束缚着。而包裹在Bruce的衣服里使他看上去更加让人兴奋，绷紧的衣物显示出他轮廓分明的肌肉，诱惑着他。这一切只让他看上去更加无防备，如果不是因为额前那一缕卷曲的黑发暴露了他，Bruce说不定会将他和别人搞混。和别的人类。

但他不是人类。Bruce让已知宇宙中拥有最强大力量的存在，心甘情愿地被束缚并臣服在他的洞穴里，乞求蝙蝠侠向他展示什么才是真正的肉体上的愉悦……Bruce最深沉最阴暗的欲望以一种奇异的甘美的方式成为现实。

“把手臂举过头顶，”Bruce用他最低沉的声音下了命令，“握住椅子上方。”

他在一定程度上惊讶于Kal-El的顺从。如此热切的想要取悦——以及被取悦。Bruce不会让他一直等待下去。

以肘部向前举起手臂的姿势，Kal-El的胸口暴露着，衬衫领口打开到他的胸骨部分。Bruce拿起蝙蝠镖，用它挑开下一颗纽扣，再往下一颗。当视线里每一颗纽扣都被去掉之后，Bruce抓紧了衬衫两襟猛地拉向两侧，撕扯开面料，并将它从黑色西装裤绷紧的腰部中拽出来。Kal-El不由自主的喘息着，他的胸口整个暴露在冰冷的空气中，暗粉色的乳头颤抖着硬挺起来。Bruce咬住下唇，上次就是这些诱惑人的乳头破坏了他的理智，粉碎了他的自我约束，在他不经意拂过时，让超人发出了性感的呻吟。

_如果能让他再次呻吟。_

蝙蝠侠的手指抚过这一对蓓蕾，一只手戴着手套，另一只手裸露在外。Kal-El绷住了上臂的肌肉，手指紧紧地扣住扶手，屏住呼吸，拱起了他肌肉结实的胸膛。Bruce在挑逗的同时，也惊讶于他健美的体格，他随意地在温热的皮肤上描绘着，在乳晕上画着圈，之后再一次漫不经心地拨弄那对乳头。他保持自己的碰触轻柔，挑逗，懒散地在那皮肤上抚弄着。

他绕着那个蝙蝠形状的吊坠移动手指，那个他设计的——一件绝妙的装饰物——占用了他一整天的时间去制作。五克粉末状的氪石被包裹在钛和铅之下。透过那个细小的，由纤薄的防弹玻璃做成的窗口，他能看到微小的氪石颗粒闪烁着绿色的光芒，微弱地映照在Kal-El被阳光晒黑的皮肤上。幸运的是，Bruce早前就已经着手开发用于对抗超人的佩戴式装备，改进他的原始设计并没有耗去太多时间。

目前为止一切进行的都很顺利。Bruce看着他再一次拉扯手铐。Kal-El伸出舌头湿润着自己的下唇，显示出了他的紧张和兴奋。那时他就是用完全一样的表情抬头看向Bruce，说出了开始这一切的话语……

_“_ _别停下。_ _”_

*****

Clark尖叫着，蝙蝠侠揉捏着他的乳头，毫不温柔地扭转它们。两股锐利的的疼痛和快感交织在一起，沿着神经流窜而下，让他的阴茎猛地跳动了一下。蝙蝠侠继续着他的动作，这次更加用力，Clark猛抽了一口气，快感变得更加强烈。这很新奇，从各方面来说都太新奇了。他用上了所有的意志力强迫自己双手握紧椅子上沿，而不是一把抓过蝙蝠侠把他的脸按向自己的下体，他的肉棒正被限制在过分绷紧的裤子里，痛苦地和拉链磨蹭着。

不，他想要蝙蝠侠来掌控着这一切，掌控着他。他享受着这种不确定性，不知道蝙蝠侠下一步要做什么，尤其是在蝙蝠镖锐利的尖端挑逗着他的乳尖的时候。

Clark无法自控地——呜咽着。冰冷的钢铁刮蹭着他最敏感的部位，他在无法抗拒的喜悦中呻吟出声，感受着它在皮肤上刻下的销魂的红色印记。他在蝙蝠镖蹭过乳尖的时候抽着气，它向上，再向下，然后继续，不停反复着。保持不动实在太难了！

蝙蝠镖向下方移动，沿着Clark腹部起伏的肌肉描绘出一条曲折的轨迹，在他腰带处停下。它挑逗着那颗纽扣，Clark期待着蝙蝠侠将它去掉，就像挑开他的衬衫那样。

出乎他的意料，它逐渐离开，沿着Clark臀部继续向下，来到他绷紧的大腿处。蝙蝠侠刻意忽略了Clark的勃起，这个事实让他疯狂也让他兴奋。当刀锋沿着大腿的肌肉线条划向膝盖的时候，热切的期待贯穿了他的全身。

锋锐的尖端轻微地戳刺了一下，疼痛让他畏缩着，接着是布料被撕裂的声音。Clark抽着气，蝙蝠镖割破他的裤子就像他的热视线穿透钢铁一样轻松。它一次又一次划过，小心地将精致的布料撕碎。甚至在极度的兴奋中，Clark还是感到一阵心疼。

“你毁了你的裤子，”Clark喘着气说。

蝙蝠侠低下头靠近他的脸，Clark能闻到他呼吸中薄荷的味道，他忍住冲动，不敢让自己盲目地向前倾身去夺取一个吻。

“我还有更多，”蝙蝠侠低笑着，用不戴手套的那只手探入到他刚造成的布料缝隙里。

Clark感到一阵眩晕，蝙蝠侠的手按揉着他的大腿内侧。这比起他单纯赤裸着感觉更亲密，就好像他的秘密被一层层揭开。蝙蝠侠继续着他的爱抚，同时用蝙蝠镖割开了Clark另一条腿上的布料。没过多久，那条西装裤就被撕成碎片，只遮挡住了Clark的小腿和下腹。

当蝙蝠侠终于把刀锋侧面按上Clark被禁锢在衣物下的勃起时，Clark没能忍住悲鸣。他的臀部离开椅垫向前顶起，痛苦地寻求着更多接触。

“天啊……天啊求你了！”再一次被蝙蝠侠的手指压住嘴唇之前，Clark都没有意识到自己张嘴喊出了声音。他无法自控地将那手指含入嘴里，用舌头和嘴唇无声地乞求着。

这起了效果。蝙蝠镖从他的阴茎上消失，片刻之后被蝙蝠侠的手带来的温热的触感所代替。Clark更加用力地吸吮他的手指，在被隔着布料挤压爱抚的时候发出了悲鸣。终于，蝙蝠侠粗暴地拉开了拉链，一把扯开半毁的西装裤。Clark含着蝙蝠侠的手指啜泣着。 _上帝啊求你了求你了求你了_ ——

光滑温热的皮革包围住Clark的阴茎，蝙蝠侠用戴着手套的那只手将他从紧绷的短裤中引导出来。Clark的头落回到椅背上，蝙蝠侠把手指从他口中抽出，让他能自如地呻吟。戴着手套的那只手撸动着他，一开始是温柔地，之后变得坚决果断。

即使现在没有超级感官，Clark也能听见蝙蝠侠的喘息因为他自身的欲望变得粗哑。Clark幻想着他的阴茎——就像之前无数次他做过的那样——被拘束在Kevlar护裆下，粗壮的，青筋暴露的，湿淋淋的充溢着前液。这次，他没有压抑他的幻想，也没有告诉自己用这样一种下流的方式去设想自己的伙伴是不正常的。相对的，他放任想象力飞驰，想象着舌头上它的味道，嘴被它的尺寸撑开，他的洞口——

“你在渴望着，”蝙蝠侠模糊地低笑，Clark的阴茎在他手中跳动。蝙蝠侠用拇指描绘着顶端的小孔。Clark猛抽了一口气，蝙蝠侠的触摸变得湿滑，他将一滴前液在那敏感的头部抹开。“告诉我，Kal-El，你刚才在想什么？”

Clark感到他的脸在眼罩下热得发烫。他咬住下唇，突然觉得窘迫。想象是一回事，但是要他说出口——

湿滑温润的热度包裹住了Clark阴茎的顶端，甜美到令人欣喜若狂的吸吮只在一瞬间就离开了，只剩他湿冷的阴茎暴露在洞穴阴冷的空气中。

“告诉我。”

“我……”Clark声音渐轻，始终无法将他的幻想说出口。

正当Clark努力鼓起勇气的时候，蝙蝠侠又一次将他吸入，Clark尖叫着，全副精神都集中尖锐的快感上。在他挺起臀部的时候，蝙蝠侠撤开嘴，钳住他阴茎的底部将他控制在原地，用手指懒散地沿着头部描绘着。他的触碰轻得让人发狂，Clark无法自控地想要顶起身体要求更多。

“告诉我，”蝙蝠侠声音温柔，带着邀请的意味，“你就能得到它，Kal-El。我不会评判你。”

Clark的脸颊像有火在烧，像他的窘迫一样灼热，但是他还想要，更多，更多更多。

“我刚才在想你，”他终于低声说，声音轻得他担心蝙蝠侠是否能听见。

蝙蝠侠奖励了他，用舌头轻拍着他阴茎的头部。

“怎么想的？”

Clark无法抗拒地悲鸣出声，快感的电流窜过他的神经。“想着……想着你的……”上帝啊，他能够说出那个词吗？

“我的什么？”蝙蝠侠低哑的声音几乎在挑逗的边缘，鼓舞着他。

“你的阴茎。”这个单词让Clark的舌头感到陌生，他怀疑自己从未将它说出口过。他又尝试了一遍。“我刚才在想你的阴茎。”

如果蝙蝠侠对此感到惊讶，他也什么都没说，只是再一次将他阴茎头部吸入，这一次用了整整两秒，然后离开，继续用令人疯狂的温柔爱抚挑逗Clark。

“哪里？”

“哪里？”Clark的声音几乎是破碎的。天啊，蝙蝠侠为什么要让他说这些？难道束缚住超人让他变得如此无力，还不够满足他对权力的欲望吗？

_但是，你喜欢这样，_ _Clark_ _。比想象中更加享受。_

“你想要我的阴茎到哪儿去， Kal-El？”

Clark感到头晕目眩，大脑中所有的血液都猛地冲向了他的阴茎。他迷失在黑暗里，就像游离在漆黑的深海中，而唯一的出路就是表达出来，坦白自己……

“到我身体里！”Clark最终脱口而出。“到我嘴里，到我的——”噢上帝啊，他说不出口。无论如何也说不出口。他承受不了，实在承受不下去了——                         

思考在一瞬间停滞，蝙蝠侠用嘴彻底包裹住了他的阴茎，尽他所能地吞进最深处。Clark悲鸣着，在如释重负的狂喜中，臀部向上耸动着，将自己捅进润泽潮湿的热度中，那是对他的奖赏。就这样，这样就足够了，这是纯粹的令人炫目的天堂，比任何他在狂热大胆的幻梦中所想象的更加完美。

蝙蝠侠热切地吸吮着他，他的手探入Clark下身衣物被撕裂出的缝隙，滑向了大腿根部。隔着短裤，Clark仍旧感觉到了他的手指，它们在他阴囊后摸索着，探向会阴，沿着臀缝描绘，直到它们找到了——

_噢上帝啊！_

高潮带着货运火车的能量向Clark撞来。他整个身体像弹簧一样蜷缩起来，而他挣扎着想要压抑住。

_不，时候还不到！不能让它就这样结束！_

可是这都于事无补，他耸动着抽送着尖叫着达到最终的高潮，释放在蝙蝠侠的嘴里。他激烈地吞吐他，有节奏地猛吸着，咕哝着贪婪地咽下Clark的精液。一等到最后一波战栗穿过Clark的身体，蝙蝠侠就站起身离开了。

“我很抱歉，”Clark在喘息声中道着歉。“我不能……我无法控制——”

“从椅子上放手。”

Clark咽下将出口的话，沮丧的情绪涌上心口，他让被束缚的双手落回腿上。感觉自己像个傻瓜。已经结束了。如果他能坚持更久一点……

蝙蝠侠的手指插入他发间，用力地拖拽着，足够让人感到疼痛。Clark的头本能地顺从着他手部的动作，困惑出现在他脸上，他感到自己被拽起来离开了椅子。蝙蝠侠另一只手将他的肩膀向下压，推着Clark跪到地上。他凭直觉伸出被紧缚的双手稳住身体，当他的手落在蝙蝠侠肌肉紧绷的大腿上时，一个强烈令人震惊的事实击中了他。

_这还没有结束！_

硬热的钝物轻推着Clark紧闭的嘴唇。虽然已经知道被授予了什么，他还是吓了一跳。

“你说过你想要这个，”蝙蝠侠声音低哑，深沉饥渴的像雄狮的低吼。“现在，向我展示你有多想要它。”

Clark没有思考，没有迟疑。他只是张开嘴，让蝙蝠侠把阴茎捅入他的嘴里。

就算已经筋疲力尽了，他还是含着肉棒呻吟着，享受着它的分量，让它的尺寸填满自己。这不是幻想，不是孤独造成的错觉。这尝起来是真实浓厚而鲜活的，带着微咸的麝香的汗水的味道。如此赤裸裸的，雄性的，毋庸置疑的 _蝙蝠侠_ 的味道。如果不是已经释放过了，Clark马上就能达到高潮。

Clark在吮吸阴茎的时候迷失了自我。他知道自己动作笨拙，但他尽可能做到最好，将它吸到喉咙深处，用舌头爱抚它粗大的尺寸。他紧挨着蝙蝠侠的大腿保持平衡，无视了口中满溢出来的唾液和膝盖的疼痛。他听到头顶上方那从喉咙中发出的粗哑喘息，Clark从没听过如此饥渴的声音。

蝙蝠侠插入Clark发间的手指握成拳头，他的喘息加速加重。大腿肌肉在Clark手掌下紧绷着，期待在他体内纠成一团，他知道接下来会发生什么。他更加卖力地吮吸，在眼罩下紧闭着眼睛，同时疯狂地抽送头部。他渴望这一瞬间已经这么久了，从他还不知道这一切可能发生的时候。明白他将会第一次尝到 _他_ ——

浓厚而苦涩的，世俗的又彻底属于人类的味道。如此醉人。在他舌头上爆裂开，直冲进喉咙深处，填满了他的嘴。他尝试着，但是嘴太满了难以全部咽下。蝙蝠侠的精液从他嘴唇溢出，流过下颚，但他不敢停止吮吸。这世间没有任何事物能阻止他取悦蝙蝠侠，尤其是当他像野兽一样压住Clark咆哮耸动着的时候。

蝙蝠侠臀部的动作逐渐变慢，最终停止。他的阴茎从Clark嘴唇之间滑出，他退到一旁，Clark支持不住地向前摔倒。他用手撑住自己，头落在小臂上稍作休息，轻声地吐着口水，不想引起蝙蝠侠的不快，但是残留在舌头上的浓厚味道正在变得酸涩。

出乎意料地，一只踌躇的手落在他的背上。

“你还好吗，Kal-El？”蝙蝠侠的声音里带着担忧，就像他们度过的头一个夜晚在他抚慰着超人的伤口的时候。“还承受得住吗？”

Clark已经不再需要眼罩了。他把它推上去，从头上摘下来。眨着眼睛适应着刺目的灯光，他花了点时间才看清蝙蝠侠的脸。他带着面具，当然了，就像自己预料的那样。但是，在黑色的面具之下，那双明亮的蓝色眼睛几乎是敏感的，让Clark的呼吸凝滞了一瞬。如果蝙蝠侠的眼睛是这么动人，那其他被隐藏起来的部分一定也是充满魅力的。Clark苦涩地期望着有一天他能亲眼看到。

他压抑住突然涌上的忧郁情绪，专注于才经历过的惊奇体验。

“完美的体验。”Clark露出一个愉快真挚的微笑。

出乎他的意料，蝙蝠侠回了他一个微笑。Clark从来没有，一次也没有，看到蝙蝠侠微笑过。这几乎比他们刚刚分享过的时刻更加亲密，Clark被轻率的冲动驱使着，渴望去亲吻那嘴唇，品尝他带给蝙蝠侠的那转瞬即逝的喜悦——

一阵微弱的哔哔声打断了他的思路。蝙蝠侠瞬间收回微笑，换回了他一贯阴沉的表情。他翻转手腕审视着一个手表样式的小型设备。

“发生了什么事？”Clark问。他跪坐起身，看着裤子被撕碎后的剩余部分和被扯开的衬衫，他在惊奇中摇了摇头。这些衣物或许比他大都会公寓的租金还要贵，而蝙蝠侠切开它们就像切纸一样。金钱在他眼里明显不是什么重要的东西。

“任务，”蝙蝠侠简短回答。他倾身，用不戴手套的那只手按下手铐上一个隐藏按钮。它们咔嗒一声就张开了。Clark略微感到沮丧。感觉他才刚到这里这一切就结束了。他猜想也许能得到这些他已经是足够幸运了。

“哪里需要我们提供帮助？”Clark问道，揉搓着手腕上戴过手铐的部分。

蝙蝠侠拨弄着Clark后颈上的链子，坠饰顺着他的脖子滑落。蝙蝠侠轻巧地抓起它，在Clark看清之前就将它收到戴着手套的掌心里。然后他站直身体，大步走向那个边桌。Clark在整理身上衣物的时候听见坠饰和手铐被放回铅盒时的叮当声，之后是抽屉开合时发出的木头之间的摩擦声。

“我要去趟哥谭。你肯定也会发现需要你的地方。”

另一套做工精致的衬衫和长裤被摆在Clark面前，除此之外还有一条白色的小毛巾。他茫然地抬起视线，正好看到蝙蝠侠大步走向黑暗处的背影。他从Clark身边离开了——再一次留下不知所措的，汗湿的，震惊的Clark独自一人去冷静。他的心被逐渐蔓延的空虚感揪紧了，就在不久之前，蝙蝠侠还存在那里。

“蝙蝠侠，等一下。”Clark不知道自己想说什么，只是他需要些某些——任何他能倚靠的事物以免黑暗侵袭上来。

“我必须得走了。”出乎Clark意料的，他的声音中带着一丝遗憾，但是并没有停下脚步，“你需要尽快恢复。”

“我很好！”Clark坚持着。他的确感觉良好，力量几乎已经完全恢复。他站起身，踉跄了一下，腿部肌肉发出了抗议。“别再这样从我身边走开。求你了。”

出乎他的意料，蝙蝠侠站住了。他的头倾向Clark的方向，并没有彻底转过来，只够让Clark看见他紧抿的唇线和眼睛，他正透过面具缝隙仔细观察着Clark。他的目光穿透了Clark，那里面的冷淡让他感到迷惑。蝙蝠侠并不需要氪石手铐来削弱他——只这冷淡的注视就够了。

“这是……我的意思是……我们结束了吗？”Clark痛恨自己如此不自信，听上去完全就是他假装出来的那个笨拙的，举止温和的男人。

让他松了口气的是，蝙蝠侠唇角几不可查地上扬了。“对你来说这样还不够吗？”他盯着Clark的下体看了一眼，柔软的白色鼓包凸显在被撕碎的黑色衣料之间。“还是说，你的欲望就像你的力量一样是无止境的？”

Clark脸红着。“是的，我……已经非常满足了。可是，我只想知道如果……如果我们……”他挣扎着。

蝙蝠侠同情着他的纠结。“你想再次见面，像这样？”

“是的。非常希望。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了很长一段时间。“这会让我们分心的，Kal-El。这是一个我们之中任何一人都承担不起的风险。”

从内心深处，Clark知道蝙蝠侠是正确的。就在他们放纵自己的一小时里，有多少犯罪正在进行，又有多少危机正在发生？无论力量多么强大，Clark早已接受他不可能拯救所有人的事实。他需要工作赚钱，看望他的家人，还要为自己留出一些时间。

“我……我需要这些。如果我准备帮助人类的话，我就需要明白成为普通人是什么感觉。”他知道这个理由不够充分，但起码是合理的。“我需要……”他逐渐噤声，无法将掩藏最深的事实说出口—— _我需要_ 你， _蝙蝠侠_ 。

感觉过了很久之后，蝙蝠侠终于点头，简洁的向他示意。然后他转过身，大步走进黑暗中。

不确定性折磨着Clark，他忍不住开口问道，“所以，你确定？我怎么才能知道你什么时候想要再次见面？”

蝙蝠侠的声音从黑暗中传来，像平时一样低哑，但是被一丝许诺的语气略微缓和。

“相信我，Kal-El。你会知道的。”


	4. 破碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“蝙蝠侠，让我看着你。让我看到你的脸。”_
> 
> **NSFW**

是一个蝙蝠镖。当然了。

蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠镖上装了一个微型绿色信号灯，它发射出的高频噪音只有超人的敏锐听觉才能捕捉到。大致上每月一次，蝙蝠镖会出现在水塔或者高层建筑物的侧面，而超人飞过哥谭上空的时候，会注意到它发出的灯光或声音。

Clark会在一小时后出现在蝙蝠洞里，穿着上次给他留下的长裤和衬衫。而每一次，代替那些被蝙蝠侠的刀锋撕碎的，都会有一套新的被留下作替换。Clark想着其实可以先脱掉它们的，然而这已然成为一项仪式了，让蝙蝠侠撕掉他的伪装，宣称对他的所有权。

在好奇心的驱使下，他也曾在网上查过衣服的标签。他猜对了，这些衣服很昂贵。相当昂贵。它们全部是定制的。

按耐不住自己，Clark去拜访了那家位于哥谭的裁缝店一探究竟，假装要订购一套西装。他虽然一开始就想到了，这个地方不是以一个记者的薪水消费得起的，但在走进这家豪华店铺的时候他还是情不自禁地觉得这有点超过自己的承受范围了。他也许是超人，但Clark Kent本质上还是一个吃玉米长大的农场男孩。当他站在三向镜前让裁缝量尺寸的时候，光洁的镜子里所映出的自己的倒影吸引了他的注意力。奇妙的情绪在他心中纠结着，就好像无意中听见了一些不该听见的。他意识到蝙蝠侠曾经也站在同一位置——没有装甲，没有面具，没有他的伪装身份。这面镜子见到过蝙蝠侠的真实相貌。而Clark，这个向他彻底地交出了自己一切的人，从没被赋予过这个权利。

这层顾虑在他脑海中不断的盘旋着，持续地侵蚀着他。不确定性随着他和蝙蝠侠的每一次见面不断增长。他会在取下眼罩之后仔细观察蝙蝠侠的脸，记下那上面细小的伤疤，嘴角的细纹，甚至他胡茬的形状。他知道光凭嘴部细节，想要从哥谭的几百万人口中找出他实在是痴人说梦，就算他能将范围缩小到那些负担得起千元美金衬衫的人身上。

但更重要的是，他不想用这种方式找出那个面具下的男人，不想像玩侦探游戏一样去搜索整个哥谭市。他想要蝙蝠侠自己展示给他——信任他。可是Clark不知道自己还有什么能做的。他已经向蝙蝠侠交出了一切，只除了秘密身份用来保护他所爱的人们。蝙蝠侠已经知道Clark的真名，亲眼见过他最隐晦最深藏的秘密。为什么他就不能跟他分享哪怕一点关于他自己的事呢？

****

“感觉如何，Kal-El？”Bruce问道，声音低沉沙哑。“像这样无法掌控自己？”

Kal-El呜咽着，轻微地摇摆着身体，他试图在禁锢中保持平衡。Bruce没有让他太轻松，他吊起了Kal-El戴着手铐的双手，让他只能依靠脚尖站立平衡身体。Bruce并没有施虐倾向，他设置了一条横杆让Kal-El可以抓着，以免他全部体重都吊在被拘束的手腕上。但这个姿势伸展了Kal-El整个赤裸的身体，使每一条肌肉，每一寸皮肤——除了隐藏在眼罩下的——都暴露在Bruce饥渴的眼中。

这是第四次他让超人——Kal-El——来到这里，仍旧感觉不太真实。Bruce原本期望超人不要再这样来见他，这样自己就能恢复理智然后停止发出那些邀请。但是每个月，他都发现自己会把蝙蝠镖留在一些只有Kal-El能找到的地方，接着一小时后，Kal-El就会来到自己面前。而蝙蝠侠会用新的桎梏，游戏，还有快感来迎接他。Bruce担心过他会过度逼迫Kal-El，可是他的渴求——对于快感和疼痛——像是没有极限的。

Bruce抬起戴着手套的那只手，调整绑在手腕上的一个装置的刻度。那是一个在他经过谨慎的研究和测试以后制作电击手套，它会向被触碰到的部位发出能量较低的电流。他已经用它玩弄Kal-El接近一小时了，爱抚伴随着震颤电击让Kal-El扭动尖叫。Bruce的手划过Kal-El的右臀，欣赏着他在他手下跳动，他肌肉的收缩，他在晃动身体时发出的呜咽呻吟。

Kal-El挣扎着保持平衡，在他转动臀部的时候Bruce注意到了金属隐约的闪光，它被隐藏在浓密的黑色体毛中。今晚，他不只是用手铐和项圈束缚了Kal-El，他还加了一项新的禁锢——用一个金属环卡住了他勃起的阴茎和鼓涨的阴囊根部。拘束环里没有加入氪石——这些器官太敏感，承受不了暴露在氪石下的风险——但是它也照样相当有效。在扣紧它的时候Kal-El几乎晕了过去。等会看蝙蝠侠用电击手套去触摸它的时候会发生什么。

_“你听见自己在想什么了吗_ _Bruce_ _？_ _”_ 一个阴沉的声音在Bruce脑海中低声吼叫着。 _“_ _蝙蝠侠的存在不是为了引起这些肉体上的痛苦，也不是为了这些变态的性游戏。你正在扭曲你所努力建立的一切。_ _”_

Bruce抗拒着这些的思想，然而罪恶感折磨着他。他明白自己正行走在的边缘上，危险地混淆着个人与私生活。为什么他会让自己——还有Kal-El——经受这一切？

“继续……求你了……”Kal-El呻吟着。他转身，试着面向Bruce，脸上满是纯粹的喜悦。汗水在脸颊上闪烁，沿着修长的脖颈流下。他是那么该死的完美，所有Bruce曾经梦想过的，在一个人身上能展现出的：强壮，机智，宽容……同时又如此的离经畔道。

这就是为什么Bruce做了这些：因为就连亿万富翁花花公子Bruce Wayne也永远不可能配得这样一个人，如此完美，强大。只有蝙蝠侠——这个黑暗的意象，这个符号——能够配得上。

蝙蝠侠拿起桌上的喷雾瓶，向Kal-El下腹洒上了又一层冰凉的水雾，欣赏着他是如何在期待中颤动。他用上电击手套，Kal-El在他手下不知羞耻地扭动着身体，Bruce的爱抚越发向下，让他的阴茎弹跳抖动着。

“你准备好了吗，Kal-El？”蝙蝠侠问。他的手指轻弹过Kal-El下体，让他剧烈地跳动了一下。

Kal-El艰难地咽下一口气，舔着嘴唇。有多少次Bruce曾被诱惑着去亲吻这热情饱满的嘴唇？又有多少次他抗拒了这个诱惑？尽管他们一起经历了所有这一切……这仍旧是一条他还没有准备好跨越的界限。它过分私密了。过分亲昵。太像Bruce了。而蝙蝠侠是不会亲吻的。

_但是蝙蝠侠会用自己制造的玩具折磨别人？蝙蝠侠会进行这些扭曲的游戏？你在欺骗你自己。你这个病态反常的人，黑暗终于侵蚀了你的灵魂_ _——_

“动手，”Kal-El低声说，声音因为期待而紧张着。“动手，蝙蝠侠。”

_而你正拖着超人一起堕入你的污秽中。_

蝙蝠侠用指尖轻触上环绕着Kal-El阴茎根部的金属圈。他肌肉饱满的身体拱起，头猛地向后甩去，喉咙深处发出一声悲鸣，呜咽混着尖叫。他激烈地扭动身体，汗珠和水滴从他身上被甩开，脚在地上胡乱地扒着。上臂的肌肉被绷紧到极限，他挣扎着要拉起自己，而Bruce知道他已经坚持不了多久了。

Bruce放开手，关闭那个装置。他小心地脱下电击手套，注视着Kal-El，看着他脱力地吊在束缚中，喘息着。他能看见他肌肉的震颤，精疲力竭的感觉正叫嚣着要吞噬他。今晚，蝙蝠侠确实地把他逼迫到了极限。现在是他得到奖赏的时候了。

“你做得很好，Kal-El，”Bruce说道。他站在Kal-El面前，伸出手温柔地划过他布满汗水的脸颊，来到那棱角分明的下颚。他探出拇指，用指腹摩挲着那丰满的下唇，然后把手直接落在Kal-El的阴茎上。“现在，让我们来看看你刚才是有多享受。”

Bruce只撸动了不到十下就让Kal-El达到了高潮，让他浑身紧绷着呻吟着哭喊出他的名字。不，不是 _他的_ 名字。是蝙蝠侠的名字。Bruce抗拒着心中纠结的感觉，专注在Kal-El身上，看着他沉浸在狂喜中的脸上显出的致命的美丽，汗液散发出的醉人的麝香，撸动时精液在他手上粘滑的触感。Bruce自己被忽略的勃起又抖动了一下，但是他抑制住要去摩擦Kal-El肌肉饱满的大腿的冲动，继续专注于Kal-El，看着他彻底释放在自己手中，他的精液飞溅在Bruce制服的下身和靴子上。

Kal-El在耗尽以后，头部松懈地垂下来，整个身体瘫软着。全身的重量都被挂在手铐束缚的手腕上，他畏缩了一下，Bruce快速将吊起他的链条解开，小心地放下他，让他站稳，再缓慢地让他膝盖着地跪下。Kal-El向前倾倒，手臂落在地上，头靠在上面不停地喘息着。这个姿势让他的臀部翘起，大大张开摆出了邀请的姿势。Bruce艰难地咽下一口气，身体里每条神经都在跳动着叫嚣着渴望。对他来说，这也是漫长的一小时，但在Kal-El已经这么筋疲力尽的情况下，再让他经受更多是不明智的。电击玩法是很严肃的事情。

“蝙蝠侠？”Kal-El抬起头轻声问，声音中带着不确定性，眼罩仍遮蔽着他的视线。“你在哪儿？”

“我在这里。”Bruce走近Kal-El。

“你还没结束。”

“我们应该到此为止了。”Bruce平静地回答。“你一晚上经历得已经够多了。”

Kal-El摇了摇头。“不。你需要——”

“我已经——”

“占有我。”

Bruce整个身体僵在原地。Kal-El刚刚说……

“占有我，”Kal-El重复道。声音平稳而坚定。“我要你进入我。”

Bruce艰难地挣扎着。天啊，他想做，超过世上任何事，想把涨得发疼的肉棒埋到那完美的臀部里。但这是一条他们还没有跨过的界限。如果亲吻已经算是过分亲密，那么插入Kal-El则远超过那程度。

“求你了。我……我想把自己交给你。”Kal-El弓下身，将双腿分得更开。Bruce不得不后退一步控制自己，在他的全部血液——和理性思维——正从大脑中逃离的时候。

在明白过来自己正在做什么之前，Bruce就已经跪在Kal-El分开的双腿后，手中拿着从抽屉里取出的润滑液。他的阴茎从下身的衣物中被解放出来，摩擦着Kal-El高耸的臀部。Bruce从喉咙深处发出叹息，神经中流窜着欲望的火花。天啊，就差一点，就差那么一点他就要投降了。他赤手抚摸过Kal-El，品味着他畏缩时造成的肌肉流畅起伏的触感。Bruce曾无数次幻想这一刻。现在这一切都被自愿地呈放在他面前。

他的阴茎跳动着，意志力正在崩溃，想要捅进那臀缝中。他无法自控地，让肉棒上下划过那被汗水沾湿的缝隙，阴茎头部扫过缩拢的入口，享受着每一次触碰下Kal-El的颤抖。他打开润滑剂，把液体倒在那缝隙里，他们肉体间的摩擦变得湿滑。他挑逗着Kal-El的洞口，揉弄着周围的皮肤，撑开它，让它准备好接受自己的粗长。

Kal-El放荡地呻吟着，身体向后拱好让Bruce的手指进入的更深，他全身心地乞求着，把Bruce逼迫到自制力的极限。

“占有我，”Kal-El低声恳求着，“占有我，求你了。”

他那一下轻撞超过了Bruce的忍耐极限。在低吼声中，他向前撞去，抓住Kal-El的臀部，把阴茎捅入那张开的肉洞里。Kal-El头猛地仰起，他疯狂地嘶吼着，Bruce从没听他这样叫喊过。这让Bruce心中阴暗的火焰燃烧得更加炙烈。他更加用力地推动自己，Kal-El湿热的体内包裹着他让他根本停不下来。棒极了，这该死的棒极了！

“把我转过来！”Kal-El悲鸣着。

Bruce强迫自己从Kal-El天堂一样的湿滑体内退出来将他转过身。就算双手被束缚着，Kal-El也尽力抬起双腿，大张着邀请Bruce进入他。Bruce喘息着再次捅进那绷紧的入口，全身心都沉浸在美妙的愉悦感中。他向下看着Kal-El的脸，那在眼罩的遮挡下被极度的快感所扭曲的摄人心魄的相貌。

_你正在干着超人，_ _Bruce_ _。_

“再用力。”Kal-El呜咽着。

Bruce撞入Kal-El体内，一次又一次的放纵着自己，在这一刻，在这热度里，在这屈服他身下的结实身体里。这好像一个奇妙的，超现实的梦境，尤其是在Kal-El用他闪耀的蓝色双眼望着他的时候——

Kal-El已经把眼罩推了上去，像处在狂热癔症中一样紧紧盯着Bruce。他伸出被禁锢的的双手，不管自己在Bruce身下是如何激烈的扭动着，执着地向着他的脸，他的面具伸出手。

“蝙蝠侠，让我看着你。让我看到你的脸。”

Bruce能做到。就是现在。就在他埋在Kal-El体内，在他们交缠在最亲密的行为中的时候。他能够揭露自己真正的面貌，向着这个他最欣赏的，最关心的，最渴望的——

_而当他发现你只是一个人类，不是像他一样的神，那时你要怎么办？_

在低吼声中，Bruce抓住Clark被束缚的双手，将它们猛地摔回地面，固定在他头顶上方。他用全身的体重把Kal-El钉在原地，重重地捅进他体内，强迫自己，在屈服于诱惑中释放出自己的秘密和种子之前，达到终点。

他在高潮前一秒撤出来，在剧烈的喘息和颤抖中把精液洒在Kal-El腹部上。还不能释放在他体内，现在还不行。不能在拒绝了他唯一的请求之后。他甚至没有给自己时间休息。还处在高潮之后颤栗的余韵中。Bruce从Kal-El身上下来，没有看向他。这一切结束之后，些微的难过愧疚还有羞耻感折磨着他。他不应该屈服于自己的欲望的。不该像这样。

“把我放开。”Kal-El静静地开口。

这是第一次他要求解开束缚。Bruce没有犹豫照办了，伸手打开了Kal-El手腕上的拘束用具。Kal-El立刻从他身下移开了。他做了几个颤抖的深呼吸，让自己平静下来。他的阴茎又一次半勃着，这让Bruce更加愧疚。他用另一种方式再次让他失望了。

Bruce站起身，粗暴将衣服拉回原位，走向放着干净毛巾衣物的桌子。他们之间的沉默持续着，Bruce的舌头被羞愧钉在原地。

“我已经向你交出了我的一切，蝙蝠侠。”

Bruce终于将视线转向Kal-El，他已经摘掉了氪石吊坠,将它握在手里。

“我的身体，”他继续说，“我的臣服。甚至是我的本名。”

天啊。Bruce曾以为那只是某个氪星语的昵称。而那却是超人的真名。这让他感觉更加难受。

“而你甚至不能让我看到你的脸。”Kal-El慢慢站起身，摇晃着。Bruce已经在向他靠过去，但是Kal-El站稳了脚跟。他摇摆了一下，设法挺直身体，在走近Bruce的时候，他已经恢复了那令人影响深刻的，庄严的，堂堂的气质。Bruce收起愧疚感，强迫自己不要退缩。蝙蝠侠不会退缩。

_甚至在你错误的对待了他，这个与你有最亲密关系的人的时候，_ _Bruce_ _？_

“我曾期望着，假以时间，也许你就能信任我像我信任你一样。”Kal-El动作轻柔地把吊坠放在桌上，让手指在那上面流连了一刻，然后轻轻收回。“通过给予你我的——”Kal-El挣扎着，“——我的 _一切_ ，而作为回报，最终你也会向我呈现出你的一部分。”

Kal-El拿起放在椅子上的叠好的衣服，穿上借给他的长裤和衬衫。

“我不能再继续这么做下去了。”超人平静地说。他天蓝色的眼睛望进Bruce的，那之中透出的哀伤几乎就要让Bruce伸手撕下面具，推倒那道横亘在他们之间的高墙。他几乎就要动手了。但相对地，就算看到吊坠落在桌上的那一刻让他感到自己内心的一部分也随之死去了，他还是强迫自己短暂地点了下头。

超人正在离开，他的头高昂着，肩背挺直。Bruce用上了自己全部的意志和力量不去呼唤他。

超人停下脚步。略微回过头。

“感谢你。为这一切。”

然后，只一跃间，他已经身在半空中，最后一次飞出了蝙蝠洞。


	5. 记者和花花公子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“你这身西装可是够过时的。”_
> 
> _Clark抬起头，原以为会看见另一个记者在得意地嘲笑他。_
> 
> _是Bruce Wayne。_

蝙蝠侠站在哥谭大桥的顶端，午夜的风抽打在他身上，刺痛了他暴露在外的下半张脸。无视了这种不适感，他早已习惯了哥谭寒冷的夜晚。在这里，就算春天的风里也有着一丝冷意，带着永不消融的寒霜气息。

今晚很平静。他阻止了一起抢劫，挫败了一次武器交易，确保一名大学生在没察觉到跟踪狂正要出手的情况下平安回到她的车里。之后他决定从大桥绕个道再回去哥谭东部。他还有一件小事要办。一件他已经拖延了太久的事。

他小心地保持平衡，从其中一个腰带口袋中拿出一个灰色的小盒子。它在他手中感觉沉甸甸的，远超过其中承载的东西的分量。是时候停止随身带着它了。他看着桥下昏暗的流水。只需要倾斜一下他的手，这一切就可以结束。消失。

就像 _他_ 一样。

Kal-El。

他知道自己不应该打开这盒子。不该再一次。

但是他打开了。他总是这样。

蝙蝠形状的吊坠闪烁着绿色的光芒，穿透了大桥顶端的黑暗，耀眼纯净的像星辰一样。他的心沉淀下来，懊悔像拳头一样攥紧了他的心。

它看上去曾是那么该死的完美，贴在Kal-El的皮肤上，依偎在他坚实的胸肌之间，映照着他的汗水像绿宝石一样从两座无懈可击的沙丘之间滑落——

蝙蝠侠将头扭向一边，好像这样他就能躲开自己的回忆。

_你想要想起某些事吗，_ _Bruce_ _？那么，记住_ _Kal-El_ _眼中透出的绝望，在他了解到那个他赌上一切信任的男人，不能回以他任何信任的时候。记住你是怎么摧毁了他的精神，他的希望_ _……_ _他的心。_

冰冷的拳头纠结住了Bruce的心，让他难过得几乎无法呼吸。他看着那吊坠，决心放开手随它去。

哔哔声从他手腕上传来，蝙蝠主机警告着他附近发生的麻烦事件。蝙蝠侠猛地扣上盒盖，把它塞回腰带里。他又在感伤了，这是一个他负担不起的奢侈品。在还有罪犯需要被阻止，还有正义需要被伸张的时候。他必须专注在重要的事情——任务——上，而不是他是如何赶走了那唯一一个曾被允许如此接近自己的人。他已经用冷酷无情的方式吸取了教训，就像他一直以来那样。他不会再犯同样的错误了。

他从桥上跳下，展开披风，让它转换到滑翔翼模式，而后他贴着水面向着港口的方向飙升而起。

然而他控制不住自己。在飞跃过夜空的时候，他抬头看向月亮，想要知道是否有那么一瞬间， _他_ 会在那里，而且看到了那道衬托在哥谭天际线上的绿色光芒。

************

“你要是敢把这件事情搞砸，Clark！”Lois的警告中止在连续不断的咳嗽声中，声音之大让Clark不得不把电话从耳朵上移开。几乎等了十秒钟他才能再次把它贴近自己。“这是《星球日报》拿到哥谭黄金之子专访的唯一机会。”

“我明白。”Clark闪避着绕过车站里拥挤的人群，来到大都会的市中心。过去几年的城市生活磨练了他感官，让他在打电话的同时也能轻易地穿过拥挤的大街。

“我是认真的，Clark。自从WayneTech宣布开发那个大气水分收集器之后，我们就一直想要搞到Bruce Wayne的独家报道。把你送去参加那个愚蠢的筹款晚会只是个开始。”Lois的声音都带上一丝恳求了。“天啊，偏偏在这个关键时刻得流感！”

Clark沉默着赞同了。在他们俩之间，Lois才是那个迅速，敏锐——而且绝对更有魅力的——记者。顶着他那个大名鼎鼎的花花公子的名头，一个漂亮的女记者必然比一个笨拙老实的Clark Kent更容易接近Wayne。这是性别歧视，但同时也是事实。

“他到时候会被淹没在记者群里，”Lois咳嗽着说，“没时间展示你来自中西部的礼貌谦让了。只要找到机会，你就给我挤进去！”

“感谢你的鼓励，但是我马上就到那儿了。我得挂电话了。”他抬起头，狗仔们正在晚会所在的五星级酒店门口闹哄哄地挤成一团。Jimmy Olsen正等着他，已经开始给那些从高级轿车上下来的名流们拍照。“我看见Jimmy了。我真得挂了。我们能搞定的。”

“跟他说——”Clark挂断了电话。Lois是个顶尖的记者，但是她对Clark一点信心也没有。平心而论，在他即将得到你最大的独家新闻——却不能告诉你他打算怎么做的时候，的确很难信任你的同事。不得不把这个任务转交给他，这让她妒火中烧。

但是，这一次，Clark其实是很愿意让她来做这次采访的。社会版绝对不是他的强项，就算这是从Wayne口中套出真实信息的方式，他还是觉得这不幸地超出了他能力范畴。

“嗨，Clark，”Jimmy跟他打了个招呼，飞快地看了他一眼。然后又看了他一眼。“喔噢，你就穿着这身来的？我还以为Lane小姐跟你说了穿得正式点。”

“我照做了。这身怎么了？”Clark假装无辜地问，虽然他清楚明白这套西装到底哪儿不对。他是特意挑了这么一套过时又呆板的成衣。以一个温和的笨手笨脚的记者的审美，深棕色的三件套配上条纹领带就算是一套不错的搭配了。至少他没穿带荷叶边的淡蓝色男士晚礼服。（译注：上世纪七十年代广泛流行于毕业舞会和婚礼上。）

Jimmy只是摇了摇头，他偷偷摸摸地看了眼自己一身的时髦打扮。尺码过大但起码质量上乘，而Clark只好奇他是从哪儿借来的。

“至少Wayne不用烦恼怎么去记住你，”Jimmy叹了口气。“来吧。我们也该去其他人那儿了。”

Clark和Jimmy用手肘推着进入了拥挤的记者群里，Clark小心注意着不要用力过度，以免让他们像塑料玩具士兵一样飞开。

_现在正是用那个蝙蝠侠吊坠的好时机，不是吗？_

Clark感到脸颊发烫。眼下绝对不是想到这个奇怪联系的时机和场合。已经过去了好几周——该按月算了——而关于蝙蝠侠的想象还是不断地出现在他脑海里，在最不凑巧的时机和最不可能的地点。从那以后他再没见到过他，而内心深处他也明白在下一次见面之前，这将会是非常，非常漫长的一段时间。

“是他！是Bruce Wayne！”有人大声喊道。记者们一拥而上，像潮汐一样撞击在护栏上，Clark让自己跟着人群一起移动。以他的身高，他能轻易从人群头顶望过去，清楚看见那个著名的亿万富翁正从他的黄色兰博基尼跑车上走下来。他绕到车子另一侧，向着对面的记者们微笑了一下，打开副驾驶的车门，带出一位引人注目的美女。她走下车，修长的腿和微笑都像在闪着光，当有人指出她是有名的意大利超模的时候，人群变得更加激动了。

“Wayne先生！Wayne先生！”

“Bruce！看这边！”

“Bruce！您的回应——”

这种狂热就好像鲨鱼在撕扯猎物一样。Clark完全不知道怎么才能让那个男人注意到他。他在红毯上大步走着，手臂里挽着超模，看上去冷静泰然自若得就像是在独自散步一样。他不会为任何事停下脚步。

Clark过分专注在他的目标上，以至于在发现护栏开始翻倒的时候已经太迟了。金属栅栏被狂热的记者们挤压着推倒在地上。Clark前面的那排人开始跟着护栏一起向前倒下，他们的疑惑很快变成了惊讶的尖叫。而在身后，其他人还在藉着这个势头往前挤，他们从Clark身边经过时就像海浪被礁石分开。他知道自己也该跟着别人一起往前倒，保持一个软弱的人类的的形象，但是如果他什么都不做的话，倒在地上的人群马上就要被其他人踩在脚下了。

Clark一边单膝着地一边装着向前倒下。他伸手向下摸索，穿过翻滚的身体，直至找到被压在下面的金属栅栏。然后，他开始缓慢地将它拉起来，一方面为了让那些倒下的人有时间站起身，一方面为了不让这一切看上去太容易。虽然实际上他能轻易地把十二个人加上那个栅栏用一根手指举起来。

突然间，他的工作变得稍微轻松了点，在站起身的时候栅栏被更快地抬起来。他抬起头，以为会看见一个肌肉发达的安保人员在帮助他把栅栏推回原位。他感到非常惊讶，映入眼帘的那张脸不是别人，正是Bruce Wayne。

“大家冷静下来！”Bruce大声向记者们喊着，同时把栅栏推回原位。“说真的，我知道Gianna是个魅力十足的美女，但也没必要为了她引起一场暴动！”

如释重负的笑声在人群中回荡，闪光灯不断的亮起。Bruce Wayne是今晚的英雄，这对Clark来说再好不过了。没人会注意到他做了什么。

然而，Bruce在退开让保安接管护栏之前，他仔细在逐渐恢复的拥挤的人潮搜索着，直到发现Clark。Bruce冰蓝色的眼睛看向下方，紧盯住Clark的双手，而Clark这时才察觉到自己还握着护栏。他马上放开手。Wayne的眼里类似于理解的光芒一闪而过，然后他向着Clark极轻微地点了下头。Clark在歪斜的眼镜后快速地眨着眼睛，情不自禁地感到脸颊发烫。Wayne的眼神给了他一种感觉，好像自己被端详着，分解开来——

_你这是在胡思乱想，_ _Clark_ _。_

然后Wayne离开了，陪着他那位美丽的女士回到晚会上。Clark深深地，颤抖着吸入一口气。Wayne看见了Clark是怎么阻止事件变成灾难的吗？在那场极度的混乱里他是不可能看见的。只有拥有最敏锐观察力的人才能从中发现——

“哇噢，那位Wayne先生可真是够强壮的！”Jimmy勉强地笑了一下，松了口气。“我还以为我们肯定要被踩到了！”

Clark突然感到一阵愧疚，他到刚刚完全没考虑到朋友的安全。老天，最近他是这么的心烦意乱，不是吗？

“等剩下的红毯环节结束，我们就进去会场里，”Jimmy说。他已经再次开始拍照了，这次对着一个金发的酒店继承人和她的小白脸好莱坞演员。“会场里面应该平静得多，只有我们少数几个人拿到了内部特别通行证。”

Clark沉默着点头回应，看着Wayne后脑修剪的无懈可击的黑发，目送他消失在酒店里。到底怎么样的亿万富翁花花公子才会把个人安全置之不顾，跑去帮助一堆豺狼一样的记者？没错，那些照片估计现在已经像病毒一样在网上飞速传播开了，它们当然增加了他的个人魅力，但这也远超过了一个单纯公关的噱头。Wayne刚才看上去是真的在担心。而现在，Clark比以往任何时候都想要找个机会和他谈谈。

然而希望和现实是两回事。他和Jimmy的确有特殊通行证可以进入到晚会会场里，但是最远只能到门厅。他们被宴会厅的安保人员拦在外面，意味着他们只能和那些想要被采访的人谈话。那其中并不包括Wayne先生。

三个小时过去了，Clark已经采访了每一个演员，运动员，和一些不那么出名但是热心想要推销他们的电影或者项目的人物。其中印象最深刻的还是那个篮球运动员，他身上的古龙水闻起来像是更衣室和调味品架的混合物。他出于礼貌没有扭开头，结果到现在鼻子还因为那强烈的气味而刺痛着。他放了Jimmy自由，为了从晚会上拍些好照片Jimmy已经离开了他们被限制的视角。而Clark正坐在角落里翻着他的记事本，体会着每一丝挫败感。Lois永远都不会放过他了。

“你这西装可是够过时的。”

Clark抬起头，原以为会看见另一个记者在得意地嘲笑他。

是Bruce Wayne。

Clark一下子从座位上跳起来，在他想握手的时候，记事本从手中飞出盘旋着掉在地上。

“如果你真这么喜欢的话，我可以告诉你我裁缝的名字。”

Wayne笑着和Clark握了手。那声从喉咙中发出的低笑让Clark感到温暖，这超出了他的预料。也许他确实比他表现出来的更在意那西装。

“你挺逗的。我喜欢这样。”Wayne说，他弯起嘴唇露出一个俏皮的微笑。“有趣而且强壮。”

所以说他还是看见Clark做的事了！Clark快速思考着。他紧张到脸色发红，佝偻起身体，让自己看上去更加谦逊而不那么高大，同时礼貌地耸了下肩。

“我只是阻止栅栏没让它彻底倒下，”Clark撒了个谎，笨拙地倒着脚。“你才是那个把它拉起来的人，Wayne先生。”

Wayne沉默了很长一段时间，Clark怀疑自己是否表演过度了。他透过厚重的镜片看向Wayne，腼腆地笑了一下。

“我想那些在健身房度过的夜晚终于得到回报了，嗯？”Clark迟疑地笑着。“有时候我都不知道自己的力气有多大了！”

Wayne看上去很满意Clark的回答，点了点头。“我只是很高兴看到一个记者更关心安全问题，而不是仅仅想着要拿到独家新闻。”

“看到这么著名的人物冲过来挽救局面也不是每天都会发生的事。”Clark说。“你的朋友里大多数人只会跑掉而不是提供帮助。”

Wayne看上不去不太自在，他的嘴角微微下垂。Clark正在失去他的兴趣。他必须尽快行动。

“这就是为什么你与众不同，Wayne先生。你关心大众。这也是WayneTech研发大气水分收集器(译注：Atmospheric Moisture Collector，以下简称AMC)的原因——并且无偿地提供给那些需要它的发展中地区。”

Wayne扬起他冰蓝眼睛上一条形状完美的眉毛。“我们还没有向外界公布AMC的这个计划。”

“我明白。但是除此之外还有什么原因，能让Wayne基金会和非官方组织一起帮助那些在年度农作物产量少于35%的地区的农业合作社？”

Bruce的注视变得犀利透彻像鹰一样。“你看来做了不少准备工作，你是……”

“Kent。Clark Kent。”

Wayne的第二条眉毛也挑起来了。“Clark Kent？《星球日报》的？原来如此。”

这下轮到Clark疑惑地抬起了眉毛。“噢？”

“超人在三年前现身的时候，他的第一篇采访是你写的。你最近还揭发了Luthor Corp规避国际环境政策的丑闻。都是影响力相当大的事件。”

Clark这次不需要假装就紧张的脸色发红。“我不知道你也是《星球日报》的读者。”

“这就像人们常说的，经济新闻看《华尔街日报》，地方视角有《哥谭公报》，而国际新闻就是《星球日报》了。”Wayne歪着头。“如果不介意我问一句，你是惹了谁才被发配到社会新闻版块的？”

Clark几乎能听到Lois在他脑中大声喊着，叫他别多嘴编个笑话糊弄过去。但那恰好不是Clark的行事方式。

“实际上，我是被派到这儿来找你的，Wayne先生。《星球日报》非常希望能对你做个专访，谈谈你的项目。你能抽出几分钟时间吗？”

Wayne用手指轻敲着下唇，思考着。Clark不想盯得他太紧，但是那张嘴……带给他一些说不太清的感觉，在他正扮演着Clark Kent这个角色的时候。

“Brucie！噢，Brucie，你在这儿哪！”超模Gianna在休息室的另一边朝他挥着手，悄悄地向这边移动着。该死的。时间到了，而且看上去Clark搞砸了这个机会。

然而，正当Gianna像盘踞在树枝上黑豹一样圈住Wayne的肩膀的时候，亿万富翁冷静的视线落在了Clark身上。

“我今晚就要离开大都会了，不过如果你愿意过来哥谭的话，我可以给你一小时。比如说，在哥谭宴会厅用午餐？给我的助理打电话，她会在两周内定下具体时间。”

激动流过Clark全身。中头奖了！他成功了！照这个势头，就算要他在巴黎呆上一个月才能拿到Wayne的独家专访，Perry也会掏腰包让他去的。

“谢谢你，Wayne先生！”Clark结巴着，并不是完全假装出来的。“我非常感激你能给我这个机会！”

“别放在心上，”Wayne平心静气地说。他转身正要离开，但是马上又回过头。他的目光扫过Clark的棕色西装。“就是提醒你一下，哥谭宴会厅对着装有点要求。你大概需要跟你的裁缝谈谈。”

Clark窘迫地笑了笑。如果必要，让他穿着戏服装扮成小鸡去赴约他也会照做的。“我会考虑一下的。”


	6. 西装

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“你是在紧张么？”Clark抬起头，他饱满的嘴唇弯曲着露出了一个迷人的得意笑容。他的眼睛看上去像是在眼镜后闪烁着，但是隔着那厚重变形的镜片很难说清楚。Bruce想知道那双眼睛到底是什么样子的，它们到底是怎样的一抹蓝色。_

“Clark？Clark！”Lois在Clark鼻子前面挥着手。“你好！地球呼叫Clark！”

Clark摇头驱散了大脑中的迷雾，让自己回到现实里。他不好意思地抬头看向Lois。

“抱歉，”他小声说。低头看着他的盘子和基本没动过的外卖中餐。“我走神了。”

“我知道你在重要采访前会紧张，”Lois缓和了语气。她向着Clark略微笑了一下。“如果你太紧张，处理不好像Wayne这样一个大人物，我会很高兴代替你去哥谭的。”

她的话让Clark撇嘴笑了一下。“如果我能应付得了超人的采访，那么Bruce Wayne的也没问题。”

Lois干笑了一声，站起身去清理她的盘子。她在Clark的公寓里感觉很自在——他们曾一起度过了那么多为了在期限前完成工作加班加点的夜晚——她已经开始盖上外卖餐盒，把它们陆续放进冰箱里。

“Clark，你上次去超市是什么时候的事了？”Lois的声音从厨房传来。“这牛奶已经活得比我还久了！”

Clark皱着眉。他一直忘了清理冰箱。最近他都没怎么回过家，不上班的时候他不是作为超人在拯救世界，就是隐匿在孤独堡垒里。至少在那儿，寂静和隔绝都是他想要的。

Lois从厨房现身，看着他完全没动过的食物。“你还好吗，Clark？”

“没事，我只是午饭吃得太饱了，”Clark撒了个谎。他不需要进食，但一般来说，他还是享受着这个过程。但是最近，食物再不能带给他一样的乐趣了。没有任何事情能让他高兴起来。所以他放弃了，从桌子旁起身。“你走之前，能再帮我看看准备好的问题吗？”

他走到电脑前调出文档，打开放在那儿给她看。他们虽然是竞争者，但也是同事，而且他相信她作为一个新闻工作者的能力。她阅读着文档，时不时地加入一些注释和修改，Clark则试着浏览之前打印出来的WayneTech大气水分收集器的资料。但他只看进去几行就又开始走神，再度沉入到黑暗里。

_“_ _我已经向你交出了我的一切，蝙蝠侠……而你甚至不能让我看到你的脸。_ _”_

动摇他的并不是Wayne，而是回到哥谭市这件事。Clark明白 _他_ 不可能认出他来，起码在他有伪装的情况下。但是Clark知道自己想搞清楚他是否会从阴影里看着他。他说不清究竟哪个想法才更加让他感到困扰——是他可能会看着他……还是他根本不会去看。

_已经结束了。放手吧。_

“Clark？”

这一次，Clark强迫自己在Lois叫第一次的时候就抬头。她看上去比之前更担心了。

“我看完了。都挺好的。”她安静了一会，然后歪着头仔细观察Clark。“一切都还好吗？”

“当然了！我只是紧张。就像你说的。”

“不对。”Lois摇着头。“我了解你，Kent。我知道你紧张的时候是什么样的，你大多数时间都在紧张。这次不一样。”

这回Clark真的感到焦虑感在翻搅着他。他还没跟任何人提起过发生在他身上的事。他习惯于保守秘密，但不是这种秘密。

“是不是跟Susan Green有关？”Lois露出一个鼓励性的笑容。“听着，我主张最常见的做法，邀请她共进午餐，这起码不会让你被立即拒绝的太彻底。”

很好。就这样让Lois认为Clark是在因为办公室恋情而神思不属，而不是还在介意着和该死的蝙蝠侠的分手就行了。

Clark也对Lois微笑了一下，虽然他根本不想笑。“你太了解我了，Lois。”

Lois满意了，注意力回到Clark的笔记中。“这里说你的会面被安排在哥谭宴会厅。你打算穿什么去？”

Clark暂时被缓解的焦虑变成了真的恐慌。“呃……嗯……”

Lois生气地瞪着Clark。“Clark，距离你的采访只有两天了！你还什么都没买？”

“呃，嗯，我最近一直挺忙的——”

“你的衣柜在哪儿？”Lois从座位上跳起来，大步走向Clark的卧室。“让我们看看还有什么能做的。”

Clark老老实实地跟上她。如果她对来说冰箱已经是个失败的范例……

“你认真的吗，Clark？”Lois惊愕地大喊着。她双手叉腰站在衣柜前。“你真是连一件能穿的都没有！”

“我有足够上班的——”

“一无是处！”她坚定地重复着。她拉出那件上次他穿去晚会的棕色西装。“另外，麻烦你告诉我这是一件1970年代二手车销售员的万圣节装扮！”

“实际上，关于这件西装的有趣之处——”

“嘿！”她打断他，手探进他衣柜深处。“这个看上去不错！”

Clark血液瞬间变得冰冷，他看见Lois拉出了一个衣架，上面挂着一件笔挺的白衬衫和一条昂贵的黑色西装裤——是他从蝙蝠侠那儿借来的衣服。Kal-El的衣服。这是最后一套逃过被毁命运的，而Clark一直不愿意丢掉它们。它们不归他来处理。然而，他看上去也找不到时机把它们还到蝙蝠洞去。

“这些正好可以派上用场！”Lois叽叽喳喳地说，欣赏着那精致的剪裁。“你为什么从来没穿过？”

“它们穿着有点小。我买的二手的。”至少这部分是实话。

Lois考虑了一下。“你说不定能来得及让它们准备好。你有裁缝吗？”她翻了个白眼。“你当然没有了。”

“事实上，我的确知道能把它们拿去哪儿，”Clark缓慢地说。“那家店正好就在哥谭。”

“好极了！”Lois把衣服塞回Clark手里。“明天请个假，去看看能不能及时把它们改成你的尺寸。如果不行，就随便买点别的。记在公司账上。我会跟Perry解释说这是个极度紧急的事件的。”

************

裁缝店的门铃欢快地响着，Clark闪身进来，把抽打着他的风雨隔绝在门外。虽然大都会和哥谭同在东海岸，但是哥谭的天气看上去总是更加的严酷无情，就算是春天也一样。

“请问？”Clark打了个招呼。他把雨滴从Lois借给他的西装防尘袋上擦掉。在拥挤的地铁上保护它可不是件轻松的事，而他也很高兴就尽快将它脱手——出于各种原因。

“下午好，先生！”店主人从酒红色的幕帘后探出头来。“请把你的外套挂在门后的挂钩上，我马上就来。”

Clark听从了他的指示，把电脑包藏在他的棕色长风衣后面。这是去年圣诞节他从父母那里收到的礼物，之前他跟他们说过他一直没时间去买件冬天穿的新外套。

“我知道你就算在冰川里也能呆得很舒服，Clark，但是每个男人都该有件体面的大衣，”他的母亲温和地责备他。

Clark趁着这点独处的时间摘下眼镜，把上面的湿气擦掉。他只能想象这种事情对于那些真的因为视力原因不得不戴眼镜的人来说有多烦人。

“好了，我能为你做些什么，年轻人？”店主从后面走出来，又高又瘦的像个稻草人。但是他脸色温和，灰色的头发整洁地向后梳到一起，穿着端正又经典——配套的深蓝色西装裤和马甲，笔挺的白衬衫，袖子卷到手臂上。

“呃，我几周前来过一次。”

那个裁缝从他的银框眼镜后眯眼看着Clark。“啊，我想起来了！Kent，是吧？你来量过尺寸。”他翻看着账簿。

“我上次来没有订任何东西，”Clark承认了。他把手里的防尘袋放在前台上。“但是，有件事情我希望能得到你的帮助。”

店主人从容不迫地解开防尘袋的拉链，拿出衬衫和西装裤。“啊，我认得自己的作品。”

Clark点点头。“如果可能的话，你能把它们改大一点吗？我穿着有点紧。”

裁缝精明的目光盯在Clark身上。“稍微长了点肉，是吧？”

Clark感到不好意思。“不是，呃，事实上，它们不是为我做的。”

“嗯。那你运气不错能找到它们。”店主点头表示理解，查看了一下衬衫和裤子的接缝。“我应该能把它们改到适合你穿的尺寸。”

“好极了！你觉得明天之前能改好吗？”

那裁缝笑了，然而并不刻薄。“你连个余地都不给我留，不是吗？很遗憾直到周末我都很忙。”

“哦。”Clark感到沮丧。看来多少想帮《星球日报》省下他置装费的努力也就到此为止了。他伸手准备取回衣服。所以这么看，也没必要修改它们的尺寸了。“抱歉打扰你了。”

“嗳，你稍微等一下，”店主带着责备的语气说，把手按在衣服上制止了Clark。“我能问问你要用它们做什么吗？”

Clark心里纠结着。他承认处在这种困境里让他觉得尴尬。然而这个裁缝给他的感觉鼓励着他道出实情。说不定是因为在哥谭的这一上午里，他是Clark遇到的第一张友善的面孔。

“我，呃，我是《星球日报》的记者，”Clark说。“我得到一个在午餐时间采访Bruce Wayne的机会，就在明天，在哥谭宴会厅。而这个是我能找到的最合适这个场合穿的衣服。”

那个裁缝看上去在沉思， 他在Clark说话的时候仔细观察着他。

“对你来说这是一个绝好的机会，孩子。”

“我明白，”Clark耸耸肩。

“哥谭宴会厅是个讲究的地方，就算午餐时间也一样。”裁缝若有所思。“你在这儿等一下。”

他消失在幕帘后面，Clark没有别的选择只好听从了。他的好奇心随着时间推移逐渐增长。

“我不只是个裁缝，孩子，”他的声音从帘子后传来。“我的店铺也许小，但我的手艺是东海岸最好的。我可以做出一套西装，合身到好像你天生就穿着它一样！”

Clark微笑着。 _我母亲也能做到。_

那个裁缝再次出现，手上挂着一个黑色的衣物防尘套。“有时候我也会自己设计作品。”他打开袋子，取出一套西装，它是Clark见过的最精致的。优雅时髦，就像是登在在男士时尚杂志上的那种。Clark不是个时尚鉴赏家，但是他却忽然想要用手指触摸那漆黑的面料。它是那么黑，好像没有星辰的夜空——

_就像是眼罩遮蔽下的，甜美的虚无的黑暗。_

“咳嗯，”Clark清了下喉咙让自己回过神来，“它看上去非常吸引人。”

“谢谢。翻领的部分我不是特别满意，下次我想用两个扣子代替——你猜怎么着，我现在只是在自言自语了。”他意味深长地看着Clark。“我觉得你穿它正好。”

Clark咬住下唇考虑着。他想要这套西装。他真的非常想要。就这么一次，不再扮演一个笨手笨脚的傻瓜，而是作为Clark Kent有一个真正闪耀的时刻，不是以超人的身份……。不行。这个代价太高昂了。如果蝙蝠侠的一件正装衬衫就要上千美元，他几乎无法想象一整套正装会是多少。“我很感激你的提议，但是我负担不起它的价值。”

裁缝点了下头。“我明白。正因如此，我打算把它借给你。”

Clark惊讶到说不出话来。这个男人怎么会如此相信一个完完全全的陌生人，交给他一件这么贵重的东西？

“我要你明天穿着这个去哥谭宴会厅，然后你要告诉每一个人你是从哪儿得到它的。我向你保证他们会问的。而你将会给我的生意帮上大忙的。”裁缝继续说。

“你会……你会这么信任我，把它托付给我？”Clark问。

“我相信你。”裁缝笑着说。“如果你也像我一样在这行干了这么久，你就能从一个人的站姿，还有他看镜子里自己倒影的方式了解他的品格。而你……你是那种内心住着一个英雄的正直的人，只等着合适的时机爆发出来。”

Clark低头掩饰自己的笑容。嘿。这个裁缝 _的确_ 厉害。

“如果我不小心洒了什么东西在上面呢？”

“你不会的。”裁缝拿起Clark带来的衬衫和裤子，“因为我会留下这些作为抵押。”他狡猾地看了Clark一眼。“外加你的信用卡号码。”

Clark纠结着。这很诱人。真的非常诱人。至少就这一下午的时间里，他能不让Clark Kent只是一个笨手笨脚在最后时刻才完成工作的傻瓜，而是看上去像那种人，他可以像是……嗯，像超人一样。

“好的。”Clark点头。“我接受你的提议。”

************

Bruce正坐在在餐厅里，在手机屏幕上无所事事地滑动着手指，读着几篇Kent最近发表的文章。他比预定早到了十五分钟，为了能偷得一小会宝贵的独处时间，让大脑好好清醒一下。Bruce Wayne几乎不接受采访，至少不是那种谈论那些关于他公司运营的真正的采访。那些都被交给公关部门去做了，为此他支付的薪水可是相当慷慨的。

虽然说不上来具体原因，但是Bruce觉得Clark Kent不太一样。也许是因为他谦逊的态度，这和他从其他大多数厚颜无耻的放肆的记者身上感受到的不同。也许是他作为新闻工作者的作风，因为他熟悉Kent的能力，他写得出关于环境和人道主义的这种深刻问题的报导。Bruce认为他可以相信Kent能够写出一篇不错的文章，不会只抓着他花花公子的怪癖活动问个不停。Kent看上去确实关心Wayne企业的目标。

“Wayne先生？你的客人到了。”餐厅经理出现在Bruce身旁，悄声对他说。

Bruce点头。“带他过来吧。”

Bruce暗自微笑着，他想起在他同意采访的时候，那个温和的记者露出的明朗笑容。忽略那可怕的西装和厚重的眼镜，Kent也是个长得不错的家伙，如果他能好好收拾一下自己，别再耷拉着肩膀——

在Clark Kent走进餐厅里的时候，Bruce惊讶地张大了嘴。那身乏味过时的西装消失了，取而代之的是优雅的黑色两件套，穿在他身上无懈可击，强调出他令人意外的线条美好的体格。他挺直腰杆走过来，几乎是迈着大步的，但是在笔挺的白衬衫和红黑条纹领带之上，Kent的脸仍旧腼腆地藏在厚重的镜片之下。虽然眼镜跟这身西装很搭，给他添了点极客风，它让他看起来像是某个靠新科技发家的新贵，但仍然坚持着他追赶时髦的本性。

Bruce反而是那个感到笨拙尴尬的人，他在站起身的时候膝盖撞到桌子，差点打翻了咖啡。

“Kent先生，”Bruce说，在伸出手的同时尽量保持自己声音平静。

“Wayne先生，”Clark打着招呼，握住了Bruce伸出的手。“感谢你同意这次会面。”

当Kent温暖的手碰到他的，Bruce的心脏意想不到的漏跳了一拍。这是他没有料到的。Kent的确相当潇洒，但是Bruce几乎从没这么强烈地被男性吸引过——

_——_ _除非他们穿着蓝色紧身衣和红披风。_

Bruce强迫自己清醒了一下头脑，同时把他对面的座位让给Kent。“看来你已经跟你的裁缝谈过了。”

Clark安静地笑了一下。“是的。他实际上就在哥谭，Barton裁缝店。”

Bruce讶异地抬起眉毛。“我偶尔也会去找Joe Barton。我家族的服装定制一直是交给他来做的，已经有好几代了。”

Clark的眉毛飞扬起来。“喔噢，我都不知道他年纪有那么大了！”

Bruce轻笑着。“这是家族生意。我还记得Joe的祖父给我父亲做过西装。”他能感到自己的笑容在消失，声音在减弱，他的脑海里浮现出一副过去的图像，老Vincenzo跪在父亲面前正在给他量裤管内缝的尺寸。Thomas转向Bruce，因为他就坐在附近，向他微笑着，告诉他很快他也会需要像这样的正装了——

“我很遗憾你失去了亲人。”Clark安静的声音让Bruce从沉思中惊醒过来。他转过头，惊讶地看到Kent脸上的同情。他怎么会——他当然是知道的。他是个记者，而Thomas和Martha Wayne的谋杀案在当年也算是国际新闻。Bruce已经习惯听到那些尴尬而空洞的安慰了，但是从某些人那里，比如这个面色和善的新闻记者处听到时，却让Bruce警戒的内心感到一阵难过。他看上去是真心在懊悔着。“我不是有意提起这些令人痛苦的回忆的。”

“没关系，”他说，深吸了一口气，然后示意他不要在意地挥了下手。他对Clark露出一个微笑，希望它看上去不像感觉上那么勉强。“你之前并不了解。”

侍者的到来打断了这个尴尬的时刻，阻止了它继续延续下去。他们点了菜，Bruce注意到Kent只点了一小份不带调味汁的沙拉。这让Bruce更加疑惑。那个宽阔漂亮的体型可不是光靠沙拉就能成就的。

_停下！_

Bruce很高兴Clark正忙着调试他的数码录音机和记事本，这让他有几秒钟时间安静的深呼吸冷静下来，尽量控制住自己的心跳。

“你是在紧张么？”Clark抬起头，他饱满的嘴唇弯曲着露出了一个迷人的得意笑容。他的眼睛看上去像是在眼镜后闪烁着，但是隔着那厚重变形的镜片很难说清楚。Bruce想知道那双眼睛到底是什么样子的，它们到底是怎样的一抹蓝色。

_我说了，停下！_

Bruce抑制住像潮水一样卷来的冲突的情感。现在既不是合适的时间也不是合适的地点，不应该把他寂寞的渴望系在这个只想完成工作的可怜记者身上。

“有点紧张。”Bruce懊恼地笑着，试图用欢快的语气掩盖住内心的挣扎。“我已经很久没接受过采访了。”

Clark安慰性地笑了一下。“我会网开一面的。我们先从简单的开始。”他看着自己的笔记。“是什么激发了你开发AMC的灵感？”

“那时候我正在摩洛哥出差。我们刚从我的私人岛屿起飞，距离米克诺斯岛不远，但之后飞机出现了机械故障，我们被迫在突尼斯紧急降落……”

采访进行得就像是一场对话。Clark老练地掌控着讨论方向，每一个问题都顺畅地引出了下一个。他们谈论了AMC将会带来的潜在的社会意义，还有一些关于研究和开发进度的内容。

“让人奇怪的是，我们一直收到来自华盛顿的某些掌权人物的阻力。”

Clark皱起眉头，笔下不停。“让我猜猜，参议员David Blackwell，Susan Jones，还有Jerimiah Livingston？”

“没错，为什么？”

“意料之中。他们一直都从WayneTech最大的竞争对手们那里收到大笔的竞选资金。”

喔噢。Clark有个敏锐的头脑，就像他穿着那套西装看上去的模样。

“我最近的调查显示出，LuthorCorp正在尝试设计自己的版本的AMC，并且有计划使它私有化。如果他比WayneTech更早成功的话——”

“他不会的，”Bruce怒气冲冲地说，惊讶于自己语气的激烈程度。作为Bruce Wayne，这是他最厌恶的部分——不得不遵守各种游戏规则，行业的，政府的，还有社会上的。蝙蝠侠行事则更加直接，发现一个问题然后解决它。“我们有专家在工程——”

Bruce的思路突然被打断了，他的手表发出了一阵紧急的哔哔声。该死的。是蝙蝠主机。蝙蝠侠必须马上去哥谭下游——精炼厂突发火灾，而所有消防车都距离现场至少十五分钟远。如果他现在出发，八分钟之内就能赶到。

“抱歉，我有些紧急事务必须去处理。”Bruce已经从座位上起来，向侍者示意，当他看向Clark的时候，脸上已经摆好了常用的歉意表情。那个记者看上去被Bruce的突然转变吓了一跳，他的视线胶着在Bruce的手腕上。

“你的手表，”Clark喃喃地说。“你在哪儿买的？”

“噢，这个小玩意？”他勉强发出一声愉快的轻笑。“它跟我的日程表，网络，甚至音乐列表同步。是个我在东京找到的精巧小装置。如果WayneTech先想到这个主意就好了！”

Bruce的手表又发出了警示。火灾已经造成了一次爆炸。没时间了。

“抱歉，我真得走了！”Bruce朝着门口跑去，已经在向手表键入命令，从隐藏地点召唤出蝙蝠车来。然而，他突然感到非常遗憾。只有这一次，他真的不想中断一个采访。

“您对一切都还满意吗，Wayne先生？”餐厅经理在他跑过时问道。

“一如既往地出色！”他大喊道，只停下了一瞬间。“给我的客人送上菜单上最贵的甜点，然后把这顿饭记我账单上。”

经理脸色一变。“但是先生！我们不记账的！”

但是Bruce已经出了门口，向着附近的小巷跑去，蝙蝠车会在38秒后在那里跟他会合。就像他一直做的那样，他把所有无关想法都驱逐出了脑海，但是这次他却发现消除Clark的影像很困难，在他的脑海里，Clark伶俐湛蓝的双眼，正透过那厚重到难以置信的镜片紧盯着他。


	7. 邀请

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _也许，只是也许，Clark Kent就是那种最特别最不同寻常的——一个真诚正直的人。_
> 
> _这让Bruce感受到的恐慌比自己所能承认的更加深刻。上一次他遇见这样一个人，他摧毁了他。_

当超人终于从窗口飞进他狭小的位于大都会的公寓时，天色已经很晚了，他刚刚结束每晚围绕地球的巡视。这帮助他让大脑清醒了一刻，专注在那些他可以用自己的能力解决的问题上——他制止了一次海啸，转移了一次雪崩，用一个悄然出现在窗台上的玫瑰花束挽救了一次婚姻。

但现在他回到家里了，几小时后他又要重新戴上他的伪装，继续他的工作，而且还要向老板承认他搞砸了职业生涯中最重大的采访任务。天啊，Lois永远不会放过他的，而Perry再也不会相信他，把这么重要的任务交给他。因为Clark让Bruce Wayne这条大鱼从指缝里溜走了。

Clark脱下制服，快速地冲了个澡，在脑海里过了一遍采访的所有细节。他掌握了很多信息，但是还不够写出一篇确实能让人信服的文章。他还需要更多细节，也许再加上一些数据，让这篇报道能从华盛顿得到足够多的支持来压过Lex的亲信们。只要得到干净的水源，不知道有多少国际问题能迎刃而解，而只要Bruce Wayne能正式公布这个项目，Clark——还有超人——就会尽一切所能来让它实现。

采访这么快就结束实在是太糟糕了。

那个从Wayne先生手表中传来的烦人的哔哔声还在他记忆中回响着。它所发出的和蝙蝠侠戴在手腕上的微型电脑完全一样的频率，同样也将他召唤回了工作中。大概这只是个巧合。那些精巧的装置和设备就是蝙蝠侠的一切，如果他拥有和Bruce Wayne类似的昂贵的日本产手表，这也很合理。但是那个声音对Clark造成的影响比他在餐桌上装出来的还要强烈。他的记忆将他带回了那个洞穴，回到所有那些让他内心充满了疑惑和孤独的时刻，在每一次蝙蝠侠递给他衣服后就转身离开，连一声“谢谢”都不说的时候。

_那就是为什么你停止了这一切，_ _Kal-El_ _。_

他穿着运动裤和T恤衫晃悠到冰箱前。他并不饿——他从来不会感到饥饿——但是现在来点甜蜜而且安慰人心的东西听上去是个好主意。他从冰箱中拿出哥谭宴会厅的包装盒，笑着回想起了侍者在听到Clark要他把那个奢侈的甜点包起来时的表情。他估计是史上唯一一个把镶嵌着黄金叶片的巧克力慕斯蛋糕打包带走的人。

在走回沙发旁的时候，他听到桌上传来细微的嗡嗡声。手机正提示着他不在家时收到的未读信息。他疑惑着打开了语音信箱，原以为会听到Lois或者Jimmy或者他母亲的声音。

“Kent先生，我是Bruce Wayne。”

Clark惊讶得差点掉了手中的点心盒。那就太可惜了。这蛋糕说不定比它将要弄脏的地毯还贵。

“我想为我在今天下午的采访中的突然离开亲自向你道歉。明天下午我有时间继续我们的谈话，3:15到3:55之间，在WayneTech实验室，如果你已经离开了哥谭，我会派车去《星球日报》在大都会的办公室接你。”

Clark目瞪口呆，简直不敢相信自己的好运。他看着衣柜门后挂着那个黑色防尘袋的方向，看着那件他明天要去还的西装。当那个裁缝告诉他，它会帮他给Wayne先生留下深刻印象的时候，他并不是在说笑！

Clark由于激动而心跳加速，他又播放了一遍语音留言，只是为了确认他没有听错。当然，他知道自己是不会听错的，但是这起码比承认他其实只是想再听到那坚定温和的声音更轻松。那声音中的某些东西搅动了他的内心，而这不单单出自作为一个新闻记者的兴奋。他是真心期待着再次见到Bruce Waynge，而Clark记不清他曾经有这么渴望见到某个人过。

_在最后一次你飞入那个阴暗的洞穴，知道蝙蝠侠会在那里等着你的时候。_

Clark摇了摇头甩开这些思想，在桌子旁坐下，将脑中的想法写下来。在明天去见Bruce的时候，他必须要准备好一些东西让他看起来的确有在做记录。

**********

“这太惊人了。”Clark疯狂地在他的记事本上写着，四处观察着 WayneTech实验室。他和Bruce站在一面防弹玻璃墙后面，里边复杂的设备和电脑数据库正在监视着AMC的原型机。他太过兴奋反而要用力控制自己不要用最高速写字，以免塑料笔尖因为摩擦过热而融化，或者是穿透记事本。这种事之前已经发生过一两回了。

“我第一次看到的时候也是这么说的，”Wayne笑着，“可我正是设计它的人。”他英俊的脸上带着类似得意的表情，骄傲地挺起胸。这略微地让人感到不愉快，但这也是无法否认的，他是亿万富翁天才Bruce Wayne。他有任何理由骄傲得像只雄孔雀，不是吗？

“只要能让其中一台在年底之前在现场正常运转，我们就能在三个月内让突尼斯增加77%的净水供给。”

“太让人钦佩了，”Clark重复着他的感想，边写边摇着头。

“这只是个 _设想_ ，老实说。”Wayne缓慢地承认。他身上的气势不再那么强烈，眉毛因为担忧而皱起。“我们还有很多奇思妙想，虽然有能力实现一些短期的解决方案，但还是需要找到合适的方法让当地人能够维持这套系统而不必……”他口气软化，脸上有些局促不安。

“不必让一组工程师和维护工人长期驻扎在那里，”Clark补充了Wayne没有说完的话。

Wayne笑容满面，立即振作起来。“没错！我们想让它成为一个能够让社区自力更生的工具，而不是又一个驻扎在他们后院的非政府组织。”

Clark满心雀跃着。他成功地给Wayne先生留下了深刻印象。那又有什么要紧的？Clark也曾采访过其他知名人物，但从没有人让他像这样激动不安的。

_因为他们都没这么锐利的微笑，这么明亮的眼睛，这么完美的宽阔肩膀_ _——_

“咳嗯。”Clark想要用推眼镜的动作掩饰自己涨红的脸。“那么，你愿意跟我谈谈遇到的那些纠纷吗？”

Wayne咬住下唇。“说实话，我大概不该告诉你的。如果星球日报的头版上出现‘WayneTech的特效药只是空谈’这样的话，我的公关部门会让我吃枪子的。”

Clark被激怒了。“我不会做这种事的，Wayne先生。我不是为了策划诽谤或者给你的项目制造反对意见才来采访你的。如果你能把这个项目推广实施，你可以拯救数千——数十万——的生命！”Clark提高声音。“你可以……你有能力让权利的天平向那些极度需要它的人们倾斜！你能够拯救这个世界！” _你可以做到我_ _——_ _超人都做不到的事。_ “我为什么要去阻止它？就为了一些卑鄙的，抓人眼球的垃圾新闻头版？我可不是你想象的那种人！”

“我……”Wayne脸色变得苍白，嘴微微地张开。他的表情很难懂，但只有惊讶是Clark能准确分辨出的。他在低头看见手中的记事本像餐巾一样被自己的拳头攥的皱皱巴巴的时候，才察觉到自己是有多么沮丧。自己到底是出了什么问题？他真这么迫切地需要得到Bruce Wayne的认可，到了他不得不像条愤怒的杜宾犬一样，向着对他职业道德只有些微轻视的人这么咬牙切齿不可的地步了吗？

“我很抱——”

Wayne抬手打断Clark的道歉。“不。应该道歉的人是我，Kent先生，真心的。”

现在轮到Clark目瞪口呆了，惊讶动摇着他。

“我不应该质疑你的职业道德，尤其是在了解你过去工作的情况下。你曾冒着生命危险，又树立了许多强有力的敌人，只为了向大众公布真相，我应该……我应该相信你的动机的。”

“我的确不应该发那么大的火的。”Clark感到坐立难安，因为Wayne不想要他道歉。这是第二次了，Bruce第二次向他道歉。

“你完全有理由生气，”Wayne平静地说，真诚的懊悔在他冰蓝眼睛里闪动着。这击中了Clark内心某处，让他感受到一阵奇异的熟悉感——“真的，我感觉自己现在就是个大王八蛋。”

Clark无法控制油然而生的紧张感，这让他最后一点认知能力也消失了。

“什么？”

Clark思考了一下。“这就是我的头条了——Bruce Wayne是个大王八蛋。”

Wayne的脸保持着困惑的表情又过了一会，这让Clark立即就对自己刚才轻浮的尝试感到后悔。他正要再次道歉的时候，Wayne咧嘴从喉咙中发出一声大笑。

“这会让报纸畅销的，这点我可以保证，”他笑着。眼睛因为开心而闪耀着……还因为一些别的感情。倾慕？不。Clark又在胡思乱想了。

Clark感到心中紧张不安的情绪逐渐消散。然而，按照事情的发展，也许今天还是到此为止比较好，以免他彻底地搞砸这一切，导致Wayne先生决定撤销他发表这篇文章的权利。如果这种事情发生的话，Perry会把他生吞活剥的。

“我想我已经有足够的信息写篇好文章了，”Clark说，看着手里被捏皱的记事本。这可是会让转录工作变得相当有趣的。“真的，非常感谢你这次专门安排的参观行程，Wayne先生。在你说想继续上次的采访的时候，我还以为会被安排在你的办公室，而不是直接在实验室里。”

“Bruce。”

Clark再一次紧张起来，但这次是因为别的原因。“Bruce，”他复述着，测试了一下。这只是个简单的音节，但是它所承载的重量远超过它自身。有多少人能有机会直呼Bruce Wayne的名字？

Bruce带领他离开实验室，穿过无菌室向着大厅走去。

“我不是有意要吓你的。”Wayne——不，Bruce——说，声音听上去出奇地安静。

“你的意思是？”Clark在惊讶中歪着头问。

“我知道我有时候可能会让人感觉有点……过于强势。我钦佩那些在很可能失去一切的时候也不轻言放弃的人。”

“我……”Clark是真的不知道该说什么。

_但愿我能够告诉你_ _——_ _向你展示_ _——_ _我真正的能力。_

“让我来补偿你吧。我还留着一些关于这个项目最初的手稿和笔记。这些会让你的读者感兴趣吗？”

“那肯定会让人惊叹的。” _你需要找个更好的词，_ _Clark_ _，你可是个撰稿人。_ “我是真心的。我非常想看到任何你愿意分享的东西。”

“好极了。”Bruce在门边闪烁的操作面板上刷了通行卡，打开了最后一道通向大厅的门。“明天你还在哥谭吗？或者我应该再派辆车过去？”

_不在，但是只要五分钟我就能从大都会飞过来。_

“我正考虑在哥谭逗留。明天这里有大都会流星客场对阵哥谭骑士的比赛，所以我想多呆一天，给他们一点来自家乡的支持，”Clark撒了个谎。“但是我随时都有空的。”

“棒球球迷，嗯？美国最伟大的娱乐消遣活动。但愿我能分出更多时间看比赛。”Bruce敲着他手腕上的小装置，不用说是在查他的日程表。“晚上6:30怎么样？晚餐的时候见面。”

“我没问题，”Clark说。他向Bruce伸出手。“那就明天见。”

“明天见。”Bruce牢牢地握住他的手，Clark的胸口因为这个接触而收紧了。他的超级感官沉浸在Bruce皮肤散发出的温暖里，感受着无数细小肌肉在皮肤下面移动的细微差别，还有突然加速的脉搏。又一次，那种奇怪的熟悉感……

_别再胡思乱想了，_ _Clark_ _。_

Clark不太情愿地抽回手，他的肉体已经开始怀念这种联系。他鼓起勇气抬头看向Bruce的脸，想使自己平静下来，回到平时伪装用的职业性热忱中——可他没能做到，就在他注意到那双冰蓝的眼睛中闪着明亮光芒，带着满怀希望的热情时。

“我很期待这次晚餐。”Bruce转过身，正要用手中的通行卡开门回到实验室里时，Clark突然想起一件事。

“噢！我们在哪儿见面？”

Bruce没有停下脚步，但是他转过头，让Clark正好能看见他脸上恶作剧般的笑容。

“我的地方。”

Clark惊愕地直挺挺站着，慢慢才反应过来，Bruce Wayne刚刚是在邀请他去那个世界著名的Wayne庄园吃晚饭？

“好好享受明天的比赛。”Bruce轻快地说着，大门在他身后关上，只留下Clark目瞪口呆地独自站在大厅里。

**********

Bruce的手插在衣袋里发着抖，但在回到私人办公室之前，他都设法保持住了表面上的平静。只有在身后关好门，上完锁，他才彻底放松下来，将头向后靠在那沉重的橡木门上。

他怎么这么愚蠢。可怕的愚蠢。Clark Kent是个记者。一个 _男性_ 记者。

这只是暂时性的意乱情迷。没头没脑的，由他极度的孤独感所产生的。没错，他拥有过的花瓶美人们——美女们——几乎可以排成一个仪仗队了，就为了让八卦杂志有料可爆同时满足身体的欲望，但Bruce已经记不清上次见到这么一个能同时激起他生理和心理上兴趣的人是什么时候的事了。

_摄人心魄的蓝色眼睛。真挚的脸。电脑一样快速的思维。希腊神像一样的肉体。而精力就像_ _——_

Bruce做了一个颤抖的深呼吸，离开门边，走向那张时髦的铬合金和玻璃制的办公桌。他几乎不来这间办公室，但仍旧将它装饰得充满了现代时尚感。表象。一切都是为了做个样子。

但是这些都对Clark无效。他的工作就是撕开华丽的外表，找出底下的阴暗的耐人寻味的真相。而这正是为什么和他任何的…… _交往_ 都将是危险的。Bruce明白不论他怎么小心谨慎，总有一些事情会脱离他的掌控，而敏锐如Clark就会注意到它。在他开始挖掘真相之前，这只是个时间问题。想象一下吧——同时采访过超人和蝙蝠侠。他都可以在CNN拥有自己的节目了。还有书籍出版的生意。

然后，Bruce想起来刚才他开玩笑说Clark会歪曲关于AMC的报导时，Clark表现出的愤怒。Bruce很精明，也相当会看人，他可以肯定Clark不是装出来的。在他以为Bruce觉得他更有兴趣在头条而不是真相的时候，他是真的感到非常失落。也许，只是也许，Clark Kent就是那种最特别最不同寻常的——一个真诚正直的人。

这让Bruce感受到的恐慌比自己所能承认的更加深刻。上一次他遇见这样一个人，他摧毁了他。

他用拇指扫过桌上一个上着黑色清漆的盒子，它在识别出他的指纹的同时打开了。在那里面是一个更小的金属盒子，他将它小心地拿出来，轻轻推开锁，一道绿色光芒从缝隙里透出来。在实验室保存一些从超人身上取下的氪石样品是很合理的，而且说真的，这里才是放置它最安全的地点。谁会想到去Bruce Wayne的私人小摆设之中找它呢，在他父母的照片和一辆兰博基尼跑车模型的包围下。

_“_ _一切都过去了，超人。你现在安全了。_ _”_

到底是导致这一切这么快铸成大错？

Bruce猛地将它合上，希望能像隔绝掉氪石的光芒一样简单的切断他起伏不安的情绪。在他生命中，只有少数几件事是他真心后悔的，而和Kal-El之间的结束方式非常接近这个名单的顶部。他永远不该忘记欲望能在多么短的时间里使人堕落，尊重变成支配，游戏变成虐待。他永远不该再像那样放松对自己的约束——无论是作为Bruce还是蝙蝠侠——尤其是不能在他关心的人面前。

所以到底为什么他刚才会邀请Clark去自己家里用晚餐？


	8. 庄园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“我有很多秘密，Clark。相当多的秘密。”_
> 
> _“我也是。”_

“我觉得就是这儿了。”Clark自言自语着，他正将租来的车停在那个巨大的锻造铁门前，门上有个粗大的字母“W”作为纹章装饰在栅栏上。只能是这里了。附近几英里范围内都没有别的庄园。从这里他甚至都看不到庄园的宅邸，只有一条蜿蜒曲折，消失在层叠的树冠中的行车道。就像开进了一个全新的国度，从忙乱喧闹的哥谭市区彻底隔离开，这里是一片充满着沙沙作响的树叶和起伏的山丘的土地。

_在阳光下看上去不太一样，不是吗？_

Clark和心中的纠结感做着斗争。这里实在过于接近蝙蝠侠隐藏他秘密洞穴的地点了。它被选在这里并不让人意外，毕竟这是一片位于哥谭边缘的偏僻的山丘林地。甚至说不定蝙蝠侠还是被其中一个拥有这样广阔庄园的人资助的。也许，如果Clark幸运的话，他还能瞥见蝙蝠翼从——

_停下。你是为了公事来这里见_ _Bruce Wayne_ _的。忘了蝙蝠侠吧。_

Clark强迫自己做了个深呼吸，清醒头脑，压制住躁动的感情。集中注意力。他需要集中注意力。到目前为止他运气都还不错，而且他也不想像昨天那样让这个机会再次从手边溜掉。然而，仔细想想，正是那次失手将他带到这里。运气就是这样，总让人无法预料。

他按下门铃通报自己的到来，铁门向着两侧旋转着打开，姿态缓慢但庄严的就像舞台上被缓缓拉起的幕帘。等到空间足够通过的时候，他将银色的SUV转向车道上。他租了辆车过来，虽然这么做感觉有些愚蠢，但这也是伪装的一部分。不只是因为Bruce，也是为了星球日报，如果他拿不出一张汽车租赁公司或者出租车服务的收据，会引起别人的好奇心的。这只是作为Clark Kent需要完成的另一条日常琐事。

“噢，哇噢。”他的思考在Wayne庄园本身出现在视线里时逐渐慢了下来。这不是一栋房子，甚至不能算是宅邸。它是一座宫殿，一个用深色石头堆砌铺开的哥特式建筑的杰作。它的大小和壮丽程度都带着不详感，和围绕着Bruce Wayne的时尚现代的氛围如此不协调。

Clark把车停在宽阔的半圆形车道上，这大概有一个棒球内场那么大，然后走向那栋房子，电脑包跨在肩上，手里还拿着一个狭长的棕色纸袋。他对里面装的东西感到有些尴尬，但是他母亲教导过他礼节，而Clark也明白当有人邀请你共进晚餐的时候——就算是为了公事——你也不能空手来。

他按响门铃，想要用这段时间安抚胃部激烈跳动的神经。 _你能做到的，_ _Clark_ _。_

沉重的大门向两侧打开，走出了一个瘦高的上了年纪的男人，他身上穿着整洁的一丝不苟的黑色西装。啊。当然了，Bruce Wayne是得有个管家的。

“有什么可以效劳的吗？”管家用圆润的英国口音问道。他脸色平静，看不出任何情绪。

“呃，Clark Kent来见Wayne先生的？”Clark清了清喉咙，厌恶自己在管家的注视下变得这么紧张。“我有预约过？”Clark瑟缩了一下，因为这听上去不像在陈述事实更像是在提问。

“当然。老爷正在等您，”管家从容不迫地说，退开了一步让Clark进来。

Wayne宅邸内部和外表相比毫不逊色，入口通道就像教堂内部一样高大，高耸的天花板，巨大的窗户，还有壮丽的拱门通向房子的其余部分。大理石地板中间是一个圆形桃花心木的桌子，上面放置着一个巨大的花瓶，里面盛满了精心挑选的鲜花。所有这一切都极度恰当，极度完美，让Clark情不自禁地感到自身的渺小、凌乱和微不足道。

“需要我帮您拿外套和包吗，先生？”

“嗯？噢！是的。不。”Clark磕磕绊绊地说，觉得自己脸上都要烧起来了，他重新开口。“我的外套，是的，给你。”他匆忙地脱下它，之后察觉到电脑包还挂在上面，结果外套被纠缠在了一起。管家上前一步帮忙，没有做出任何嘲弄的表示。是个训练有素的管家。“但是，我的包，我还需要带着它去见Wayne先生。里面装着我的笔记本电脑。”

“如果您愿意的话，我可以把它拿到老爷的书房去。”

“当然，”他缓慢地说，“那就太好了。”他把单肩包取下交给那个管家。

“您另一个包呢？”管家向着Clark手里纸袋点头。

“这是一个……一个给Wayne先生准备的谢礼。”

管家的一条眉毛几乎无法察觉的挑了一下，动作过于细微以至于Clark疑惑着，如果他没有那些能力的话还能不能注意得到。然而，他的舌头完全没显示出任何疑虑，他语气非常平静地说，“非常好，先生。我会转告Wayne老爷您已经到了。”

“谢谢你。”Clark的紧张感在管家离开的时候被大大地缓解了，让他可以沉浸在无声的思考中。他在蓝领阶级和小镇居民间长大，佣人这个概念在Clark看来是完全无法理解的，甚至可以说是让他感觉非常不愉快的。没有什么人是崇高到不需要自己去动手开门的。

一分一秒的数过漫长的两分钟之后，Clark听见Bruce鞋底落在大理石地板上发出的轻柔的敲击声。他转过身，惊讶的发现自己心跳加速配合上了那个步伐轻快的节奏。他的脉搏在Bruce穿过其中一个拱门出现的时候升到了之前的两倍快，他脸上明朗的微笑就像正午的阳光。

“Clark！很高兴你找对了地方。”

这么看来，Bruce现在开始直呼他名字了。这也挺公平的，考虑到昨天他给Clark的许可。但是Bruce这么轻易就掌握了主动权仍旧让他惊讶。实际上这也让人很高兴，他情不自禁地笑了，不再感觉那么紧张。

“用在线地图搜索你的房子实在是太轻易了，”Clark若有所思的说。

“你得承认现代科技是个好东西。”Bruce向他眨眨眼，这让Clark感到更加放松。“今天的比赛怎么样？”

说到这个，Clark发出一声惊讶的大笑。“你真的不用那么做的，你知道的！”

“做什么？”Bruce假装无辜地问。

Clark去看比赛只是为了保持他的伪装身份——好吧，几乎只是为了这个原因。自从离开小镇以后，他已经很久没坐下来观看棒球比赛了。他原本打算着坐在距离场地最远的便宜座位上，利用超级视力省下些入场费。然而当他拿出信用卡准备买票的时候，服务生却告诉他Wayne先生已经替他付过钱了。这本来就够了，可当Clark穿过体育场看台向引座员询问着走向他的座位的时候，才惊讶的发现他被带到了一个他想都没想过能有机会从那里看比赛的地方。

“让我使用你在体育场的私人包厢！”

Bruce随意地耸了下肩，但是眼里却闪着恶作剧的光芒。“就像我说过的，我没时间看比赛。让这些座位空着有点可惜，尤其是在我知道有人更欣赏那里的视野的时候。”

“关于这一点，我的确很享受从那里看比赛。非常感谢。”Clark递出那个纸袋。感觉自己像个笨蛋，好像一个小男孩在开学的时候给他的老师带了一个闪亮的苹果似的。但是现在想打退堂鼓已经太迟了。“一点谢礼。”

Bruce惊讶地接过纸袋。“你不用这么做的。”

“不，这是必须的。先是为了你邀请我来你家，现在又是为了那场比赛。”

袋子里装着一个纤长的葡萄酒瓶，灰白色的商标在深色瓶身的对比下很显眼。Bruce眯眼看着它。“突尼斯？”他抬头看向Clark，逐渐明白他的意思。“你从哪儿找到的？”

_昨晚我飞到突尼斯买的。_

“我找到一间小型进口商店，就离我住的酒店不远，”他编了个谎话。“本来只是随便看看，突然就注意到了。它让我想起你和AMC项目，还有你是怎么在突尼斯想到这个点子的。”

“我……”Bruce沉默着，他的表情在仔细观察酒瓶的时候突然变得晦涩难懂。

Clark开始后悔自己的选择了。他早知道不论任何葡萄酒他买来送到Bruce Wayne桌上的，和他酒窖里收藏的酒相比都无足轻重，但是礼节要求他总得带点什么来。因此，他决定从个人角度出发而不是单纯为了留下深刻印象。也许这是个错误的选择。

当Bruce再度抬起头的时候，他的目光闪烁，微笑柔和且真诚。“谢谢你，Clark。这真是太体贴了。”

Clark耸了下肩膀，推了推厚重的眼镜以便掩饰脸上的红晕。“这不是什么贵重的东西。就是一点心意。”

“这个东西很重要，”Bruce说，他的声音出乎意料的沙哑。“真的，它意义重大。”他冰蓝的眼睛看进Clark的。在这一刻，之前的夸口和虚张声势全都消失了，Clark第一次感觉到他正在看着的是真正的Bruce Wayne，那个面具下的男人——而老天啊，那个男人是这么的有魅力。

“我，呃，我很高兴你喜欢它。”Clark把视线转开，以免泄露出太多心中的情绪。这样实在是太不专业了。那他到底是为什么会因为Bruce喜欢他的礼物而变得如此激动？

“我这就把它拿到厨房去，这样Alfred可以把它和晚餐一起送上来。”

“Alfred？噢！你的……”Clark犹豫着。

Bruce笑了。“我的管家。你可以直说的。这不是侮辱人的话。”

Clark跟着Bruce穿过房子，对每一个转弯处出现的华丽雕刻和历史悠久的油画感到惊讶。但是，即使拥有所有这些珍宝，这个地方却感觉如此空旷，让他们的脚步声回荡在走廊里。

把葡萄酒交给Alfred之后，Clark以为Bruce会带他去他的办公室。然而，他看上去有别的打算，他带领着Clark走出了一扇玻璃大门来到门廊上。

“你不介意我们在晚餐前稍微散个步吧？晚餐后再谈公事？”这不是个询问，更像是在单方面宣布晚上的计划。

“没问题。”Clark的确是无所谓的，但他也真的有些担心，他——单独——和Bruce在一起的时间越久，他就越有可能搞砸这种在他们之间逐渐增长的熟悉感。

在他的带领下，Clark走下一个宽阔的石制阶梯，来到一个苍翠的、修剪完美的花园。附近有金鱼池，更远处还有网球场。这就像是Bruce的私人度假村。重点在私人上。在几英里范围内——除了Alfred——这里一个人也没有。

“你的家非常美丽，”Clark喃喃地说，突然意识到刚才的沉默。“我得承认，在我想象中你更像是住在市中心公寓的类型。”

“我也有那样的公寓，”Bruce随口说。“但是我更喜欢这里。寂静能帮助我理清思路。”

“我懂你的意思。”他想到他在北极的孤独堡垒，想到那一片广阔延伸开的洁净冰冷的白色。有那么短暂的一瞬间，他想象着带着Bruce飞到那儿，好奇他在看见冰冻大地上的水晶宫殿时脸上会出现什么表情。

他们在沉默中又走了几分钟，Clark享受着小鸟轻快的叫声，喷泉传来的流水声。Bruce带着他来到玫瑰花圃，成百上千在早春盛放的花朵散发出的香气几乎淹没了Clark敏感的嗅觉。他正悄悄地尝试将它们一一分辨出来的时候，Bruce继续说。

“我觉得这不公平。”

“什么不公平？”

“你用过去的三天时间查到了你能找到的关于我的一切，而我几乎不知道关于你的任何事。”

Clark笑了，放松下来的同时又感到紧张。“这就是我的工作内容。”

“而 _我的_ 工作内容就是去搞清楚谁是我能够信任的。”Bruce叹了口气，但是当他再度开口的时候，语调轻快活泼。“Clark Joseph Kent。在堪萨斯的小镇长大，养父母是Martha和Jonathan Kent。大都会大学毕业，文学学士学位，主修新闻学，毕业之后就一直在《星球日报》工作。”

Clark感觉血液正在变冷，他停下脚步。Bruce是怎么知道关于他的这些信息的？

Bruce向着他腼腆地笑了一下。“不好意思，我也得炫耀一下。我找人对你的身家背景稍微调查过。你的记录干净得惊人，Clark。没有超速罚单，也没有被传到网上的尴尬照片。”

“你……你暗中监视我？”这个想法出乎意料地让Clark感到恼火。他知道只通过调查官方记录和网络搜索，Bruce是不可能发现他的真实身份的，但这还是让他非常焦虑。只需要一个地方出现漏洞。

Bruce带着歉意耸了耸肩。“在第一次会面之后我就挖出这些信息了。我必须得确认——”

“确认我不是什么八卦小报记者伪装的？一个商业间谍？”Clark的火气又上来了。

“确认我可以相信你，”Bruce生硬地把话说完。

他这种让人摸不透的语调在Clark的脾气上又添了把火，让他的心跳不受控制的隆隆作响。他用湿冷的手掌摸着下巴，不太清楚该怎么回应。“我……嗯……”他深吸一口气，再度开口。“那你相信我吗？”

Bruce仔细观察着他，他的目光认真而锐利，让Clark感觉自己像个被钉在板子上的虫子，被彻底剖开——

_不。他不可能是他_ _……_ _他不是_ _……_

Bruce脸上露出一个大笑，Clark觉得自己简直不能更愚蠢了。蝙蝠侠的幻影一直不断地出现是因为他现在几乎就在他的后院里。Bruce Wayne不可能是蝙蝠侠。那种戏谑的笑容。蝙蝠侠从不那么笑。从未有过。

“看情况，”Bruce说。

“根据什么？”Clark有气无力地回应。他对这种戏弄已经感到厌倦了。

“根据你对一些简单问题的回答。”Bruce迈开步，手背在身后。

“问吧。”Clark甚至没费力气去掩饰脸上的困惑。

“贮藏啤酒还是麦芽啤酒？”

“什么？”Clark冲口而出。

“贮藏啤酒还是麦芽啤酒，”Bruce重复了一遍，尽可能让自己听上去很严肃。“这类问题是我听到最多的，在我被记者采访的时候。”

“我不确定，”Clark笑了，“麦芽啤酒吧，大概。”

Bruce赞同地点点头。“棒球还是橄榄球？”

“橄榄球，”Clark直觉地回答，“如果一定要我选一个的话。”

“你最喜欢的电影。”

“杀死一只知更鸟。”

Bruce挑起一边眉毛。“有意思。”

“你呢？”Clark反问。

Bruce垂下视线。“我……我不去电影院。”

Clark感到惊讶。“你不去？得了吧，每个人都……”他闭上嘴，看着Bruce脸色逐渐变得苍白。

_该死的。_

Clark忘了他在背景调查中看到的——Bruce的父母在他眼前被枪杀的那晚，他们正在从电影院回家的路上。Clark感觉自己简直愚蠢透顶了。

“噢，噢，我非常抱歉——”

“不必。”Bruce想要挥手打消他的担忧，而这就像是看着一个演员不小心从舞台上摔下来后想要重新调整他的面具一样的笨拙。“这没什么——”

“不，不是的。”

“真的——”

“听着，我明白你的感受。”Clark不知道这话是从何而出，但是他在能制止自己前就已经说出口了。

这让他从Bruce那里得到一个尖锐苛刻的眼神，而且说实话，隐藏在那冷硬凝视中的某些含义将Clark冻得全身无法动弹。它诉说着永远无法治愈，极度而赤裸裸的痛苦。在一个残酷冰冷的地方，他的纯真被无法形容的暴力所粉碎。

“我不知道我的真正父母是谁。”Clark的声音轻得像耳语一样。他不知道自己在说什么，在做什么，但是那个正将他逐渐吸入的冷冰冰的空洞逼迫着他。“他们，和我整个家族，”—— _还有我的星球，我的同胞_ ——“都在我出生不久后过世了。Kent一家……他们在路边发现了还是婴儿的我。独自一人。”

Bruce缓慢地眨着眼睛，眼底呼啸的风暴逐渐平息。“你是怎么知道的？”

“我的毯子里被留下了一条信息。妈和爸在我长大之后给我看了。”

Bruce沉默地注视着他，好像这才是他第一次真正看着Clark。意识到自己在做什么之前，Clark伸出了他的手，试探性地放在Bruce的手臂上。

“我知道我无法切身体会你所经历过的恐惧。但我明白失去家人的痛苦。我不希望这发生在任何人身上，”他挣扎着，“尤其是像你这样的人，Bruce。”

Bruce发出一阵简短刺耳的笑声。“像我这样的人？这话什么意思？”

“像你一样，尽管有着无忧无虑花花公子的表象，但却是真心想要给其他人提供帮助的人。”

Bruce飞快的转开脸，但是Clark还是看到了他流露出来的真正情绪。这让Clark感到满足，就好像他终于触摸到了Bruce内心竖起的壁垒，他将手按在上面，无法制止自己。

“像一个真的、非常想要却付出不了信任的人。我没有立场责怪你。如果我是你，我也会觉得信赖别人是件非常困难的事。”

_你完全不知道，_ _Bruce_ _，不知道我有多了解这样的人。_

这是他的想象，还是Bruce真的在向他靠过来？非常细微的，几乎就是摆动了一下，但是Clark感到自己的手从Bruce手臂上划过，圈在了他的身后。Bruce靠得这么近，Clark都能闻到他身上清爽的古龙水味道，感受到温热的呼吸拂过他的下颚。Bruce转过脸来，他心神不宁的眼睛看着Clark的，经过了很长，很长一段时间，沉默地要求着一个不可能被错认的许可。Clark屏住呼吸，轻微地点头作为默许。

_噢天啊，他真的打算_ _——_

Bruce的嘴唇轻压在Clark的上面，笨拙地，几乎像是偶然的。Clark僵住了，害怕着哪怕是微弱的呼吸都会把Bruce吓跑，让这一刻还没有真正开始就结束。但是当他干燥的嘴唇带着更多的目的擦过Clark时，Clark让自己沉浸在这个吻里。

_他就是这么打算的。_

这是一个轻柔的吻，温暖安静，不索求任何东西。Clark身体轻颤着，全副身心都专注在Bruce的手臂圈在他腰上将他抱紧的感觉。他曾经被吻过，但是从不像这样——从没被一个男人吻过。蝙蝠侠从没有吻过Kal-El，一次也没有。

_不。他只是束缚你，挑逗你，利用你_ _……_ _而你也享受了其中每一分每一秒。这就是你能得到的一切，你永远只能得到这些，就因为你是谁_ _——_ _你是什么人_ _——_ _你是_ _……Kal-El_ _。_

“我不该这么做的。”

Clark后退，打断了这个吻，同时也切断了他阴暗的思想。他试图清晰地思考。他到底在想什么？他不能接近Bruce，尤其不能像这样。更不用说他正在违反自己的职业道德。

“我很抱歉，”Clark轻声说。他不能看向Bruce的眼睛，不想让他看见自己心中真正的痛苦和遗憾。Bruce是个优秀的人，像那个人一样的让他着迷。但是Clark不能接受他，无论自己是多么希望，只因为他是什么人。

“没关系，”Bruce安静地说。他听上去并不生气，只是有一点难过。“我不是有意越界的。”

Clark深吸一口气，想要用呼气排出他的渴望。“你相信吗，如果我告诉你不是因为你，而是我自己的原因？”他皱着眉。这听着太老套了，他挣扎着想要弥补。

出乎他意料的，Bruce将手掌贴上他的脸颊，将Clark的脸向着他冰蓝的眼睛抬起来。他的脸上只有亲切和关怀。

“我说了没关系，Clark。我很抱歉让你感到不自在了。”

上帝啊，Clark只想再一次亲吻他。他只有几英寸远，那张完美的嘴，配上他无懈可击的一闪而过的微笑，还有嘴唇上方细小的伤疤。

_那个小伤疤。蝙蝠侠也有个伤疤在那儿，正好是一样的大小。_

_不。停下这些幻想吧。结束了。他已经消失了。_

“你没有让我觉得不自在。你让我感觉太自在了。”Clark设法露出一个虚弱的微笑。让他松了口气的是，Bruce也回了他一个微笑。“我不是很习惯这样。”

Bruce挑起一边眉毛。“这是什么意思？”

_意思是说我习惯于被这世界上最冷酷的男人像一个玩物一样的对待。_

Clark轻摇着头摆脱掉这个想法。“我……我实际上刚刚结束一段——”他挣扎着想找到合适的词，“——复杂的感情。如果要我老实承认的话，那不是一段很健康的关系。”

Bruce歪着头，沉默地鼓励着Clark，如果他真的愿意的话可以继续说。这个微小的示意让Clark给了Bruce更多信任。这不再是一个审问。这是一个邀请，让他分享自己放下重担。他还没能跟任何人谈起曾经发生的事。也许，就算是用隐晦的语言，也能帮助Clark道出他和蝙蝠侠之间发生的事。

“这段关系并没有持续很长时间。它很偶然的就开始了，只有……只有，嗯……”

“只有性？”Bruce的微笑带着些恶作剧的意味。

Clark脸烧得通红，垂下视线。可能他还没准备好谈起这个。

“我们都会有这种关系的，时不时的。”

“他是我的第一个。”

“噢。”Bruce听上去是真的非常惊讶。Clark几乎可以看见他大脑里正计算着Clark的年龄。这本不该让他这么尴尬的，所以他抓紧时间，在Bruce能够提出他确定他会问的问题之前继续说下去。

“刚开始的时候都还好。然后……就不再是了。”

“他伤害了你？”

Clark沉默着，想不出任何有足够说服力的谎言去否认一个显而易见的答案。 _Bruce_ _，如果你知道我都让蝙蝠侠对我做了什么_ _……_ _和唯一那次他是怎样真正地伤害到了我，我意识到他永远不会让我知道关于他的任何事_ _——_ _而我已经向他交出了全部的自己。_

Bruce收紧环抱着Clark的手臂，将他带入了一个更深的拥抱里。这个动作里没有欲望，只有关心和保护，就像Bruce正在试着把他从他的过去隔离开。Clark想用沉浸在这个拥抱中的方式来摆脱折磨着他的愧疚感。他将脸埋在Bruce的肩膀上，深深地吸气，为了记住他被遮盖在古龙水下的味道。

_汗水和血液还有皮革的味道，在被眼罩遮盖的黑暗后包围着他——_

上帝啊，他们甚至连闻起来都这么相似。这很难说清楚，因为氪石剥夺了他所有超级感官，而这是唯一一次他与另一个男人这么亲近。他又在胡思乱想了。

“最糟糕的是我无法停止自己去想他，”Clark脱口而出，他的声音含糊地从Bruce颈部传来。“我能感受到他，他无处不在。”

“这并非不寻常。他是你所知道的一切。”Clark感到Bruce的喉结在他脸颊旁滚动着，他的声音带着柔和的热情，“我不会伤害你的，Clark。不会像那样伤害你的。”

Clark的心脏漏跳了一拍，他不得不咽下一个发出苦涩笑声的冲动。 _你伤害不了我的。我是超人。_

Clark站直身体，但是他无法让自己看进Bruce的眼睛里，那些被错误地寄托在那里的关心。他感觉自己就像个冒名顶替的人，比他生命中其他任何时刻都更像是一个骗子，他现在唯一想做的事就是跳到空中然后飞走，这样他就再也不用面对充满魅力的、体贴的Bruce，还有他给予的诱惑。

“Clark？你还好吗？”

Clark抬起头，在看到Bruce冰蓝的眼睛里透出的温柔和不加掩饰的同情的瞬间，他迷失了自己。

他再一次亲吻了Bruce，这一次是饥渴地，就好像他可以用嘴唇捕捉到这些珍贵的感觉，将它们吸入体内，温暖他内心冰冷的角落。他无视了大脑中一部分尖叫着警告他不应该这样做的声音，不应该同时折磨他们两人，这永远也不会有结果的。但是在这一刻，他需要这些。他需要 _Bruce_ 。

这个吻在他们唇间流连着，在他们缓慢地探索彼此的时候不断加深减弱。它浓郁甜蜜而完美，是一个Clark从没想过能在生命里拥有的神奇的瞬间。最终，Bruce拉开两人之间的距离，Clark将额头贴在他的眉心上，闭上眼睛享受这一刻。他察觉到Bruce正在颤抖。

“你在发抖，”Clark安静地说。

“你也是。”Bruce回答。

“我们现在怎么办？”

“我……说实话我不知道。”

Clark情不自禁地微笑着，它冲破了他纷乱的情绪。“这算是个安慰。”

“是吗？”

“这意味着我也不需要知道该做什么。”

他们安静了很长一段时间。

“我有很多秘密，Clark。相当多的秘密。”

“我也是。”

“不，我是说，非常重大的秘密。”

Clark忍住了提出挑战的冲动——比作为超人更重大的秘密？

“我明白，”他说，“你是Bruce Wayne。”

在说出口的同时他才意识到这个事实夸张到让人无法想象的地步。他被自己的情绪困扰得如此之深，以至于都没想过这对Bruce意味着什么。

他们分开彼此，这完美的一刻逐渐消融在事实面前。Clark将手揣进口袋里，就像是要制止它们被诱惑着再次去碰触Bruce。

“我知道你是什么人，”Clark重复道，声音温和，“我懂那意味着什么。”

“我希望你能明白。确实地明白。”

“不，真的。我没被它打击到。这就是……事情就是这样。但是我需要你明白，我不，我不想向你要求任何东西。真的。我并没有在试图利用你、暴露你，或是只为了你的财富接近你，或是——”

Bruce抬起一只手制止了Clark断断续续的话，但是他的微笑柔软而温和。“我明白的。”

“我想说的是，我会保守你的秘密的，Bruce。”

上帝啊，出现在Bruce眼角的是眼泪吗？Clark无法分辨出来，因为Bruce突然低下了头，挣扎着想要平静下来。这件事情对他来说一定比Clark想象得更艰难。一个记者“出柜”从个人角度来说并不算什么，但是对于一个像Bruce Wayne这样的有巨大影响力的公众人物，就是另一回事了。这是不可能的，而Clark只想知道Bruce到底压抑他这部分自己有多久了，只为了保证他家族的声誉不受影响。

“谢谢你，”Bruce最终说。

Clark向着宅邸点头。“我们是不是该回去吃晚饭了？你的管家难道不会担心吗？”

“噢，他是一定会担心的，”Bruce说着，用一个Clark不能完全理会的奇妙的嘲讽语调。“不过你说得对，来吧。”

Bruce向Clark伸出一只手，Clark握住了。这是一个小小的表示，但是被赋予了很多意义——沉默的亲密，友情，关心。那些Clark从来不知道的意义。他忍住喉中哽咽的感觉，让Bruce带领他向宅邸走去，走向不确定的未来。

_我到底把自己卷入了什么状况里？_

*******

Bruce在身后关上宅邸的大门，向Clark挥手做了一个无声的告别，目送他开车消失在夜色之中。他的嘴唇还由于Clark印上的那个柔软腼腆的晚安吻而刺痛着，虽然这个吻看上去更令Clark自己震惊。

他不记得曾经有过如此美好的夜晚。虽然只是晚餐，真的，但是他们笑着，戏谑着，分享故事，轻松地就像他们分享彼此间轻微的触碰一样。每一次Clark的手轻抚过他的手或膝盖都让他激动，让他几乎无法相信他也得到了许可去碰触，去坦率地凝视，去直白地期望。

然而和Clark维持任何形式的关系都是不可能的。现在已经够复杂的了，而蝙蝠侠的部分还都没被考虑进来。

_这样才是最好的，_ _Bruce_ _。还记得你上一段关系是怎么结束的吗——在沉默和悲伤中。现在就结束它，在你以同样的方式伤害_ _Clark_ _之前。_

Bruce感觉到，而不是听到，Alfred安静地出现在他身后，然后他僵住了。Alfred整晚都在向Bruce投去尖锐的眼神，但当Clark在身边的时候这些都被他轻易地无视了。可是现在他走了，留下Bruce独自一人和他的知己。

“别这样。”

“别什么，先生？”Alfred装作无辜地问。                        

“别跟我说那些我已经知道的事情。”Bruce转过身，向着客厅通往蝙蝠洞的秘密入口走去。工作时间到了。他今天已经晚了。

“您指什么，Bruce老爷？”Alfred的语气维持着极度的平静。

“你想说把Clark搅进来是个错误。这是一个巨大的风险，对蝙蝠侠同时也是对Bruce Wayne来说，更何况是他还是个记者。”

进入客厅，Bruce触发了通向蝙蝠洞阶梯入口的隐秘按键。门板无声地滑开，显示出向内延伸的黑暗通道。他和Alfred陆续走下阶梯。

“的确是的，”Alfred说。“只要有一张照片被泄露出去就能引起谣言。而谣言最终会导致全面的搜查。”

“Clark不会那么做的。”Bruce很肯定，他从内心深处相信着。从那双蓝色眼睛中他能感受到他的真诚，虽然隔着玻璃瓶底那么厚的镜片很难看清它们。为什么一个这么英俊的男人会戴这么丑陋的眼镜？Bruce思索着如果提议给他买隐形眼镜，Clark会不会觉得受到冒犯。或者是激光矫正手术也可以。

“也许他不会。但这不代表其他人也不会。只需要一个在错误时间出现的八卦消息就够了。”

“我明白。这意味着在开始前就需要停下这一切。”

“这是一个我强烈建议的行动方向，Bruce老爷。”

他们之间的沉默延续着，直到来到长长的螺旋楼梯的底部。

“他明天还会再来的，Alfred。”

“是吗？”他的惊讶并不是假装出来的。

“我们实际上没找到机会让他看那些文件，”Bruce承认。

在之后的路程中他们谁都没开口。

“根本就没有什么文件，不是吗，Bruce老爷？”

Bruce艰难地承认了。“是的。我得在他明天来之前编造点东西出来。”

“哈。”

一旦Bruce来到蝙蝠主机前，他的思路就从Bruce Wayne转换到了蝙蝠侠的分析式框架思维里，他仔细研究着展开在屏幕上的哥谭地图。

“这不是开始一段关系的最好方式，不是吗？”

“什么意思？”Bruce不假思索地问着。

“有所隐瞒。”

“我的所有关系都是建立在这个上面的。”

_“_ _我想说的是，我会保守你的秘密的，_ _Bruce_ _。_ _”_

_但愿你能够知道真相。_

“并不是所有的，”Alfred平静地说，在沉默之前再一次开口。“如果能允许我多说一句，先生？”

“你想说什么？”

“我已经很久、很久没看到过您今晚像这样发自内心的微笑了。”

然后他离开了，去准备蝙蝠侠的装甲，留下Bruce一人将这个被揭露出来的真相暂时锁进他脑海深处。


	9. 挥别过去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戴着手套的双手爱抚着他裸露汗湿的肉体。冰冷的钢铁划过他的嘴唇。那种被心甘情愿地束缚和臣服所唤起的甜美的无力感……
> 
> _一旦Bruce知道你的这些阴暗面他会怎么想，Clark？他的温柔真诚的记者？这是又一个你必须向他隐瞒的秘密。_

“Clark。”

“Bruce。”Clark的手正要伸出去握住Bruce的，他刚被那位英国管家带进Bruce的书房。

“就先这样吧，Alfred。”Bruce礼貌地点头示意管家退下，但是自从他开始走向Clark，视线一直就没从他身上转开过。

就在门被关上的一刻，Clark的手触摸到了Bruce的。他原本期待着一个坚定的握手，或是一个拥抱，然而Bruce却把他拉进了一个急促甜蜜的吻里。Clark稍微受了点惊吓，但是之后马上就放松下来。

“也向你问好，”他喃喃地说，通红着脸。他没料到这个。确切来说他期待一直着，自从他昨晚开车离开以后。他的嘴唇在整晚每一个拯救灾难的间隙都在刺痛着。

“不好意思，可我等不了了。整个上午我都在想着这个。”Bruce的微笑柔和而局促不安。

“很高兴知道我是被想念着的，”Clark承认，他把一只手放在Bruce肩膀上将他轻柔地推开。“但在火车发车前我只有几小时的时间，要用一小时先回到哥谭，之后去还租来的车——”

“我知道。你得回去工作，”Bruce叹了口气。他用拇指描绘着Clark的下唇，然后放开了他。

“不会花很长时间的。我已经有了足够的资料来写文章。这次只是为了再充实一下内容。”

Bruce走向办公桌，Clark抓起背包取出了记事本。Bruce打开一个时髦的超薄笔记本电脑，敲下几个按键。他拉开黑色的皮革办公椅，示意Clark坐下。

“你得原谅我，这些文件还在编辑的过程中，”Bruce缓慢地说。“把这些给你看，对我来说这已经是个风险了。”

“我明白，”Clark说着，已经开始浏览第一份文件。就算是电子文档，他的超级视力也能分辨出那些被屏蔽的文字，而它们只是一些没有意义的废话。他点击着查看其它文档——或是图解，或是扫描的手稿，还有些是长串的数据。但是它们没有任何意义。

“对于不熟悉工程的人来说，”Bruce说，声音欺骗性地单纯，“看上去可能不太好理解。”

Clark感到困惑，好吧。为什么Bruce要给他看这些伪造的文档？为什么不一开始就告诉他不能看？

Bruce的手轻轻地落在Clark的肩膀上，甚至隔着衬衫和外套，Clark都能感受到他的接触是温暖坚定让人心驰神往的。Clark喉咙收紧，一个认知正在慢慢浮现，这让他的思维开始变得模糊。

_因为他需要一个理由见你，_ _Clark_ _。_

Clark抗拒了这个想法一会。作为记者的他感到气愤，因为他的目的和事业被这样轻视。作为一个男人他却在私下激动着。从没有任何人像这样渴望着他，甚至于用上了这样的小手段。

_而作为超人的你是怎么想的？_

Bruce的手指触上Clark后颈的皮肤，他艰难地咽了口气。他只剩三十分钟可以跟Bruce呆在一起了。这是最后的时间。一旦走出这扇门，他就再不该回头看。Clark就不能，就这么一次，不要再当一个童子军吗？

“我想我已经拿到我需要的了，”Clark轻声说，声音嘶哑。他咔嗒一声合上电脑。

“我想我也是，”Bruce喃喃地说。他的手指沿着Clark的下颚向上划动，轻轻地勾起他的下巴，抬起他的脸。

Clark的心跳在Bruce的嘴唇再次覆盖上来的时候已经隆隆作响。上帝啊，每一个吻都像是他们的第一次，浓厚炫目而又甜蜜。亲吻继续深入，Clark呻吟着，Bruce的舌头在他嘴里翻搅着。它从Clark体内带出的热流像阳光一样扩散到他全身。他伸手扣住Bruce后脑将他更加压向自己，另一只手悄悄滑向他的背部。

“唔！”Bruce的惊叫声因为这个吻变得含糊，他几乎是跌跌撞撞地坐在了Clark的大腿上，他双腿分开骑在Clark膝盖上，双手按在Clark胸膛上保持住平衡。“慢点来，急性子。”

另一种不同的温度升上Clark的脸。他刚刚迷失在那一刻，放松了对自己的克制。对于超级力量他必须更加谨慎。

“不好意思。我太激动了。”

“没关系。”Bruce漆黑的眉毛因为惊讶扬了起来。“哇噢。”

“怎么？”

“你 _的确_ 有上健身房。”Bruce的手隔着菱格纹的针织马甲和棉质衬衫划过他结实的胸肌。“相当坚硬。”

恐惧感开始折磨Clark，侵蚀了他的快乐。他抓住Bruce的手将它拿开，他虽然非常想感受Bruce的手探到他衣服下面，直接在他的皮肤上抚摸的触感。但是如果他只在一个亲吻里就对自己的力量失去了控制，天知道当他让情况升温的时候，还有什么能力他会控制不住地显露出来。

“我该走了。”Clark深吸一口气，想要平静下来。“租的车，还有我的火车——”

“我会派辆车送你回大都会。或者用我的私人飞机。”

Clark忍住笑容，他摇摇头。“Bruce，那可不是个好主意，而且你自己也知道。”

“我明白，”Bruce叹了口气。他低头看着他们交握的双手，一个突然的，冷淡的光芒从他冰蓝的眼里划过，他轻声说，“我只希望我们能有更多的时间。”

Clark艰难的咽下喉咙中哽咽的感觉。他捏住Bruce的手，小心地不要弄疼他。“你是个不可思议的人，Bruce。和你在一起的这些天感觉让人惊奇。如果情况不是像这样……”

_如果你不是个亿万富翁，而我也不是超人_ _……_

_……_ _如果我不是超人……_

_等一下。有一个办法，不是吗？_

“如果我能让事情变得不同呢？”Bruce的声音几乎像是耳语。“如果我能变得不同呢？”

战栗沿着Clark的脊椎流窜而下，Bruce简直就像是直接读出了他的思想。“我……”

“Clark，我刚认识你几天。但是，我觉得你是……你是唯一一个可以让我全心做自己的人。我已经无法忍受这个不能再见到你的想法。”Bruce越说越快，就好像他在担心如果慢下来就会失去他的勇气。“一定……一定有什么办法能让我们继续下去。我知道你刚结束一段艰难的感情，而和我在一起将会比你想象中更加复杂和充满压力，但是我……我需要再见到你。”

Clark感觉他马上就要炸开了，他的心脏和他的大脑和他的灵魂。终于，经过所有这一切，有一个人，不，不是随便什么人，Bruce，想要他——

_不。不是你。_ _Clark Kent_ _。温柔的、天真的、笨拙的_ _Clark Kent_ _。一旦_ _Bruce_ _知道你是超人，他会怎么做？又或者知道远非天真所能描述的真正的你_ _……Kal-El_ _？_

“Clark？拜托了。说点什么吧。”

_不。这是个错误。我不应该。我无法_ _……_

_……_ _我也无法想象不再见到你。_

Clark抬起头。“好的。”

“好的？”Bruce的笑容是试探性的，难以置信而又动人的。

“是的。只是……只是给我几天时间。有些事情我必须先去处理一下。”

********

“蝙蝠侠。”

“超人。”黑暗骑士点了下头，他正从地上的深色水洼中收集样本，甚至视线都没有抬起来。Clark松了口气。就算避免了透过这个冷硬面具找出下面隐藏的情绪的过程，他想要做的事也会相当的艰难。

这是他们自从，嗯，自从Kal-El最后一次离开蝙蝠洞以来再次见到对方。就算事情已经过去了数月，在感受了所有Bruce带给他的快乐之后，见到蝙蝠侠还是会引起Clark激烈的情绪波动——焦虑，懊悔……渴望。

_不。把那些彻底放下吧，_ _Clark_ _。想想_ _Bruce_ _，优秀的、英俊的、真实的_ _Bruce_ _。你是为了他才这么做的。_

Clark内心挣扎着。这将不会是一场轻松的谈话。

“我必须向你要件东西。”

这句话让蝙蝠侠抬起头来。他将样品收进腰带的口袋里，目光扫过超人的额头，技巧性地避免了与Clark直接的眼神接触。然而，只过了一瞬间他就转开头。

“我们没有什么可说的。”

这几乎就是他们第一次在屋顶上对话的翻版，那次被Clark煽动起了所有这些疯狂行为的对话。这是他的错，真的。如果在蝙蝠洞里他能够控制住自己的欲望，如果他没有变得执着于那些得不到的东西……他就不会像这样失去蝙蝠侠。他已经吸取这个教训了。

Clark感到无比的煎熬。这样的话，他就必须表现出更加强硬的态度了。

“一分钟。这是你欠我的，蝙蝠侠。”

蝙蝠侠停下手，猛然转过他的头，通过面具的缝隙瞪着Clark。他从没有正面接收过这么严苛的眼神，如果他只是Clark而不是超人的话，连他也会感到恐惧的。

“那就说话，”蝙蝠侠低吼着。

Clark艰难地咽下一口气，保持住自己的面部表情和语气。

“那个吊坠。”

“它怎么了？”

“你已经销毁它了吗？”

蝙蝠侠的脸迅速转开了，但是Clark从他冷酷的眼里看到了一闪而过的痛苦。他踩到他的痛处了。出乎意料。蝙蝠侠沉默了很久。

“没有。”

Clark大大地松了口气。他和Bruce之前还有可能。

“就算已经销毁了，我还有应急方案，超人。威力更强的东西。”

蝙蝠侠的声音就像是撕裂布料的利刃一样打断了Clark的激动。太晚了，他这才意识到蝙蝠侠痛苦的根源。他以为超人不相信他，不能把这个托付给他——而现在他正用同样的方式反过来威胁他。

愤怒在Clark体内膨胀纠结着，让他的心变得冰冷。他不是这个意思，但如果蝙蝠侠就是这么想的，那么真相只会更加刺痛人。

“与应急方案无关。这是为了放下过去。”

“噢。”蝙蝠侠一动不动，分析着超人的言外之意。然后，出乎Clark的意料，蝙蝠侠向着腰带伸出了手。他打开扣子，拿出一个衬铅的小盒子。Clark怔住了。他没想到蝙蝠侠会把吊坠随身带着。也许他是真的打算在情况紧急的时候把它当作对付超人的武器。

_又或者他实际上是怀念着你的。_

Clark摇头打消自己的疑惑，及时地抓住了那个被抛向他的小盒子。他打开它，一道熟悉的绿色光芒出现在他眼前，让他的感官发生波动，氪石正在削弱他的能力，恰好能让他感觉像个人类一样。吊坠现在就在他手里，再次见到它让Clark的心漏跳了一拍。

_戴着手套的双手爱抚着他裸露汗湿的肉体。冰冷的钢铁划过他的嘴唇。那种被心甘情愿地束缚和臣服所唤起的甜美的无力感_ _……_

_一旦_ _Bruce_ _知道你的这些阴暗面他会怎么想，_ _Clark_ _？他的温柔真诚的记者？这是又一个你必须向他隐瞒的秘密。_

“谢谢你。”Clark抬头，但是蝙蝠侠已经离开了。Clark看向四周，即使用上他的超级视觉也只能看到蝙蝠侠的轮廓，他从高楼侧面滑翔而下，鼓动的双翼令他看起来比他潜入的黑夜还要深沉。

直到看着蝙蝠的剪影映在夜空中的时候，Clark才明白过来一件事。他低头看向那个吊饰，它被打造成了代表着蝙蝠侠标志的形状。Clark内心感到一阵痛苦，他意识到它将会是一个永恒的提示，提醒着他最初将自己交给了谁。他是被打上了记号的。

Clark感到不安。他要怎么向Bruce解释这个吊饰？它散发着放射性的光芒，所以不能戴在脖子上。除非他能够将它包在其他金属里，但同时也要冒着破坏它效果的风险，而这样一来就会伤害到Bruce。也许可以把它藏在口袋里？这办法直到他脱下裤子之前也许有用。他必须想到一个——

他的超级听力捕捉到一个尖叫着求救的声音，就在五百英里内。他将盒子装进腰带里，跳向夜空，向着悲鸣声疾速飞去。这是一个尖锐的提醒。他可以在一小段时间里假装是Clark Kent，但是作为超人的责任将会永远是第一位的。这个世界需要他——无论他是多么需要Bruce。

********

蝙蝠侠摘下面具，让洞穴里凉爽的空气抚慰他发热的皮肤。今晚过得不太顺利。他皱着眉，小心翼翼地触摸着造成他腹部流血的狭长伤口，刀子切入了他装甲的弱点。幸运的是，刀锋比较短，但这次判断失误提醒了Bruce。他分心了。

Bruce走到手术台边，粗暴地拉开抽屉，准备他缝合伤口需要用到的工具。自从见过超人以后，他虽然维持着表面上的平静，但情绪一直在躁动着，在完成今晚的工作之前他设法将它们压抑住了。但是现在，在蝙蝠洞寂静孤独的氛围里，对于这次会面意义的思考又占据了他的脑海。

他知道他总要再次面对超人的，这只是个时间问题。无论蝙蝠侠是否需要超人的帮助，危机总会将他们引到一处。但是最近几周，超人一直对他保持着距离，所以他在今晚突然现身是他没有料到的。尤其是在正式的彻底断绝交往之后。

_“_ _与应急方案无关。这是为了放下过去。_ _”_

为什么听到这些话会让自己这么难过？Bruce心里明白，无论他们建立起的是何种奇特扭曲的关系，它都已经被蝙蝠侠彻底粉碎在了他打破Kal-El信任的那一刻。他知道自己得不到原谅，也不会有和解。这是他应得的。可是直到希望被夺走，他才意识到自己暗中曾是多么期待着得到他的原谅。

消毒纱布接触在伤口上造成的激烈疼痛让Bruce猛抽了一口气。布料被鲜血浸透了。伤口大概需要缝合。他应该叫醒Alfred。不。他自己就能做到。他可以独自完成所有——

_你不再需要独自一人了，_ _Bruce_ _。_

一个新的声音在Bruce的脑海中回响着——Clark的声音，温柔而又体贴。就像一簇小火苗，摇曳在渗透了Bruce身体每一个角落的深沉黑暗中。这次他没有赶走它，而是让这一道微弱的希望和光明温暖着他。

“Alfred。你还醒着吗？”Bruce激活了蝙蝠主机的通讯器，向前倾身时感受到的疼痛让他皱着眉。伤口比他预计的还疼。

“是的，Bruce老爷，我醒着。”他平静的语调几乎没有泄露出他的谎言。“您需要帮手吗？”

“是的。”

“我马上就下来，先生。”

Bruce坐回椅子里，在等待Alfred的时候按住身侧的绷带。

_瞧，_ _Clark_ _，你高兴了吗？_

Clark。温柔的、聪明的、真诚的Clark。一旦知道Bruce就是蝙蝠侠，他会有什么反应？如果他看到这些黑暗，这些他内心深处不加掩饰的暴怒？万一Bruce再次失去控制，伤害了Clark，就像他对Kal-El——

_Clark_ _不会要求你对_ _Kal-El_ _做过的事。_ _Clark_ _不会想要像那样被束缚，被伤害。_

至少这部分让人松了口气，但同时也让他感受到一阵懊悔。在一切失去控制之前，他也曾享受过和Kal-El进行的游戏，那些极度的疼痛和快感，服从和支配。这曾是让人无法自拔的，也是一些他可能再也得不到的东西，尤其在失去了Kal-El那样无懈可击的完美肉体以后。

_但是你可以体会到一些别的东西，_ _Bruce_ _。它们比服从更加甜蜜：真挚的、坦率的温柔。那个人想要你只因为你是谁，而不是因为那个你假装成为的人。_

如果Kal-El打算抛弃过去向前看，那么也许这也是Bruce重新开始的机会。不是从Kal-El那里，他已经彻底与他告别。而是从他的愧疚，他的恐惧，他的孤独之中。也许，现在是时候让一个人进入他的生命了。而且有可能，只是可能，随着时间的推移，他可以和这个人分享他埋藏最深最沉重的秘密。

也许他真的不再需要独自一人了。


	10. 约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“我想现在是时候带我去你的卧室了。”_

“这是什么？”

“寿司。”

Clark翻了个白眼。“我还没土到那个地步，我以前吃过寿司。我的意思是,什么做的？”

Bruce看向Clark面前的托盘，在反光下仔细辨认着Clark正用筷子指着的红色生鱼片。

“金枪鱼。”

Clark眉毛挑到了镜框上方，他用筷子夹着那一片鱼肉。“看着跟我见过的金枪鱼一点也不像。鱼肉一般都是白色的。而且是夹在两片面包中间的。”

Bruce几乎无法掩饰他的恶作剧笑容。“我以为你之前吃过寿司。”

“我是吃过。加州卷到处都能买得到。”Clark看起来有点不知所措。他夹过金枪鱼肉，但是在最后一刻手滑了，它翻滚着落回到托盘上。“可恶。我用筷子也不是很熟练。”

“你做的很好。”Bruce安慰着。

“如果我把酱油沾到这件漂亮西装上，你就不会这么说了。”

Bruce含糊地笑了一下，再一次欣赏着眼前的景色，Clark穿着那件Barton定制的时髦黑西装看上去非常吸引人。Bruce买下它——这让店主很高兴——然后送到了Clark在大都会的公寓，附带一张便条“为了你下次的采访”。这是一件昂贵的礼物，但也可以纯粹地被看作是一个不同寻常的感谢的表示。然而，Clark是读出了其中隐含的意义才在今晚穿着它来Wayne庄园赴约的。这让Bruce花了点时间用亲吻结束Clark对这个奢侈表示的抗议。

“喂，让我来吧。”Bruce优雅地用筷子拈起掉落的那片鱼肉，轻巧地在小碟子里沾了酱油，然后送到Clark嘴边。“说， _啊_ 。”

Clark脸颊上的红色变得更深了，但是他顺从地张嘴让Bruce把金枪鱼肉送入嘴唇中间。他始终没有从Bruce的眼睛上移开视线，为了让他看见那里面的交织着的愉快和留恋——直到他开始咀嚼。一瞬间，他的脸就因为恶心而皱在一起。他快速地想要控制自己的表情，然后尽可能快的吞下去。

“这个…… _不太一样_ ，”他说。

Bruce咬住了下唇才没有大声笑出来。“你确定不想要我订个比萨代替？”

“不！”Clark使劲摇着头，他猛地灌下小小的清酒杯子里的液体，在尝到温热的米酒的时候忍着没有再一次扭曲自己的脸。“我喜欢这个！它非常……有文化底蕴。”

Bruce的视线越过这个简单优雅的桌子，他将晚餐布置在了Wayne庄园的中庭里，色彩鲜艳的昂贵的寿司被摆放在无暇的白色托盘上。他让哥谭最高档的寿司餐厅安排好了一切，甚至要求世界各地空运来最好最新鲜的原料。这一切都是奢侈卖弄的，又非常，非常地Bruce Wayne式的——而且Clark痛恨这些。

他勇敢地尝试用筷子挑起另一片。“这个看着不错。”他设法将它送到嘴里。

“那个是章鱼。”

Clark的嘴在咀嚼过程中僵住了，震惊的表情出现在他脸上。Bruce感到好笑的同时也觉得愧疚。他不该像这样折磨Clark的。不该在他们真正意义上第一次约会的时候。

Clark用了些决心才咽下那一口，然后小心翼翼地放下筷子。“嗯。我不清楚你怎么样，但是我已经饱了。”

“你就吃了两口。”

“饱了。”

“你真是个糟糕的骗子，你知道吗。”Bruce拉起盖在桌边一个大方盒子上的餐巾，它就摆在Clark面前。一股热气蒸腾的飘起来，让房间里充满了肉类的甜香。“我也给你准备了日式烧肉。”他递给Clark一个叉子，他一直把它藏在自己的餐巾下面。

“你不用做这些的。”Clark看上去轻松了不少，在接过餐具的时候看上去有些不好意思。“不用特意花这么多心思我也会很高兴在外面随便一个——”他在领悟到事实真相的时候沉默下来，然后尝试着再次开口，“——或者只是，点个中餐外卖。”

Bruce心中一阵纠结。说实话，他当然愿意带着Clark一起出门，在米其林餐厅用晚餐，享受剧院里的私人包厢，坐着他的私人游艇在河上巡游。和Clark在一起能让这些令人厌烦的消遣都变得愉快起来，而不仅仅是做个表面功夫。然而，这些永远无法实现。只要被摄影记者抓住一瞬间没被控制好的爱慕之意，Bruce在接下来几年时间里都要应付那些没完没了的八卦。更不用说那些流言会对生意场造成什么影响，而一旦金钱停止流动，就会更难支持蝙蝠侠的任务。这就像滚雪球一样，而他不能冒这个风险。

“谢谢你。”Clark声音温和，就像他放在Bruce手背上的手一样。“我实际上非常喜欢烧肉。”

Bruce抬头，被Clark朦胧的蓝眼睛吸引住。他第无数次期望能够伸手摘下那个厚重的黑框眼镜，最终见到掩藏在下面的那张动人的脸。

_也许今晚我终于可以如愿以偿。_

“不用客气。”他捏紧了Clark的手。“我只是想为你做一些特别的事。”

“你只是想要炫耀。”Clark露出一个微笑。

Bruce情不自禁露出同样的表情。“也许。只有那么一点。”

“好吧，如果你想炫耀的话，那么我也有这个打算。”Clark从口袋里拿出手机，打开星球日报的主页。他轻点了几下，然后递给Bruce。

“今天早上才刚发的现在就已经有三十万点击了！没想到我这么受欢迎。”

“不光是你，还有关于AMC的设想。这些内容都像病毒一样被疯狂传播开了。我们已经收到一些非常知名和掌权人物的评论支持了。”

“是你写的内容让这些整合到一起的。你确实是个有天分的记者，Clark。所以我才相信你，把这篇报道托付给你的。”

Clark用叉子不停地把烧肉往嘴里塞，想要掩饰他的窘迫。天啊，为什么就连谦逊都让他看上去这么该死的令人心动？

烧肉酱汁从Clark嘴角滴落，Bruce伸手用拇指擦掉了它。在能阻止自己之前，他把它含入嘴里，吮吸掉了那甜腻的汁水。一瞬间，Clark脸上的微笑就从腼腆变成充满了诱惑，这刺激了Bruce的另一种胃口。

“Alfred去哪儿了？”Clark随口问道，但是Bruce完全明白问题之下的真正含义。

“今晚我让他休息了。”

Alfred在听到Bruce说晚上不需要他的时候，几乎失手掉落了正在抛光的银质烛台。他甚至想不起来Alfred上一次休假是什么时候了。好多年了。自从——

“蝙蝠侠呢，他今晚也休息吗，先生？”Alfred问。

Bruce那时候没能找到答案，现在也是。他的手表仍旧和地下的蝙蝠主机连着线，但是他已经将警报级别降低，只在几个关键词出现的时候再通知他。这还是让他感到不安，无声的内疚感啃食着他。哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，但是今晚，Bruce需要Clark。

Bruce向前倾身亲吻Clark。他还能从他嘴唇上尝到一丝烧肉的味道，然后他循着这味道深入Clark的口腔内部。Clark轻声呻吟着，瞬间就让步了，把他的舌头缠绕上Bruce的。自从他们之间第一个吻开始，他就逐渐变得更加自信了。

这一次，他的嘴唇沿着Bruce的咽喉向下描绘着，轻柔的吻在他的皮肤上点燃起火苗。Bruce的手指插入到Clark深色的头发里，把他拉近，这令他自己感到一阵热流穿过全身。上帝啊，他是这么渴求着Clark。他从来没有像这样渴望过，自从Kal——

_停下。_

“我想晚餐已经结束了。”Bruce的声音从Clark发间模糊地传来。

Clark的吻变得犹豫。当他抬头看向Bruce的时候，藏在镜片后的眼睛明亮充满了饥渴， Bruce猜想他是否应该保持沉默。

“我想现在是时候带我去你的卧室了。”

********

_噢上帝啊。真的，这就要发生了。_

Clark盯着摆在Bruce房间中央的那张巨大的四柱床，试图稳住游荡在体内的紧张感。在所有他和蝙蝠侠进行过的游戏里，Clark从没有做过任何像这样的事。他习惯于被束缚，被下达命令。他怎么知道该做什么？

“你还好吗？”Bruce问。他安慰性地握紧Clark的手。“如果你还没准备好，我们没必要——”

Clark用一个急促猛烈的吻制止Bruce继续说下去，将他带入了一个牢固的拥抱里。出乎他的意料，他感到Bruce绷紧了身体，由于疼痛轻呼出声。

“噢！我弄疼你了吗？”

“不，没有。昨天我被一个网球打到了。留下了一个相当厉害的瘀伤。”Bruce试图掩饰过去，可他手还按在身侧。“一个无关紧要小伤可阻止不了我把那套西装从你身上剥下来。”

“你才刚买下它。”

“我知道。这不代表我没想过，从见到你穿着它的那一刻起我就一直想要让你脱掉它。”

涌遍Clark全身的热流让他脸颊变得绯红。在事情进一步发展之前，他还有最后一件必须要做的事。

“我能用下你的洗手间吗？”Clark问道，他是真的觉得不好意思。

“当然。”Bruce示意旁边一道关着的门。

Clark快步离开，将门在身后反锁。他深吸一口气，平稳呼吸，过分紧张以至于这个富丽堂皇的浴室都没能给他留下深刻的印象。他注意到自己的在巨大的镜子里的倒影，有那么一刻，他没有认出那就是自己。今晚他不是超人或者Kal-El。现在他就是Clark，同时又不是那个自己总在扮演的局促不安的形象。在这件西装的衬托下，他看上去英俊，充满了吸引力。他能够做到任何事。他能够做到 _这个_ 。

他从讲究的西装裤口袋里拿出那个铅盒，将它打开。他小心地将蝙蝠形状的氪石吊坠从盒子中拎起，感到超级感官正被逐渐削弱，力量正在消失。不安感折磨着他。万一这次不一样怎么办？万一出了问题？万一吊坠破损了，把Clark直接暴露在氪石粉末中？至少和蝙蝠侠在一起的时候，他知道无论出现任何问题蝙蝠侠都会帮助他。他不知道Bruce会怎么做。

他抑制住恐惧和忧虑。为了和Bruce在一起，他能做到。

他抬起腿踩在浴缸边缘上，脱下左脚厚重的白色袜子露出脚踝，把吊坠的链子缠了两圈勾住固定，然后把袜子重新提上来。他关掉浴室的灯光，检查以确定没有绿色光芒从袜子中透出来。浴室保持着一片漆黑。非常好。现在，Clark需要做的就是确保自己一直穿着袜子。他可以说他担心自己的脚。这很蠢，但还是比另一个选项要好得多——或是冒着伤害Bruce的风险，或是不能和他在一起。他做了一个颤抖的深呼吸，打开了浴室的门。

他刚出来的时候没有找到Bruce。之后他看见了，Bruce不在床上而是站在门边，正在手表上快速地敲击着，脸上表情严肃。Clark的心情变得沉重。他知道这意味着什么。

“出了什么事？”

Clark悄悄地靠近，期望能瞥见表上显示的内容，但是Bruce将它转开了。

“有个紧急事件……得去见Wayne Enterprises的董事会。”

哈。那一瞬间的迟疑和他转开的目光……Bruce是在骗他吗？如果不是因为吊坠削弱了Clark的超级感官，他至少还能探查Bruce的心率和瞳孔扩散度。他不确定哪一点让他感觉更无力——是他无法检查，还是他不得不像这样怀疑Bruce。

“在晚上十点的时候？”

“有时候他们就只能在这个时间见面。”Bruce抬头，表情冷静坚决。哇噢。看来的确是个非常重要的会议，否则他看起来不会这么严肃。“Clark，我必须得去。”

“好吧，”Clark叹了口气。第一次约会就到此为止了。“我去拿我的东西。”

“不！”Bruce激烈的语气让Clark感到惊讶，他把手放在他肩膀上。“这要不了多久的。我最多两个小时就会回来。拜托了，留下。”

Clark咬住下唇，不确定该做什么。这就是和Bruce一起生活的样子——永远无法确定他们独处的宝贵时间是否会被被某些董事会会议或者那些Clark永远不会明白的金融危机所打扰。这还没有考虑进那些 _他_ 突然需要离开的时间。

“我已经告诉过你了，和我在一起并不容易，”Bruce轻声说。“如果你想离开，我能理解。但是，如果我回来的时候你还在这里，我就别无所求了。”

他声音里不加掩饰的真诚让Clark的膝盖发软，内心一阵翻腾。他愿意为Bruce做任何事，如果他像这样请求他。

“好的，”Clark说，“我会等你。”

Bruce的笑容几乎点亮了正在变暗的室内，他在Clark唇上印了一个短暂激烈的吻。然后就出门向大厅走去。

“书房对面有一个视听室。所有的电视频道我都有。在我回来之前你大概都来不及全看一遍！”

“没关系的，我带了电脑来。至少可以把一些工作先搞定。”

Bruce在大门口再一次亲吻了他。“我得去车库的出入口。从这儿你能找到去书房的方向吗？”

Clark看了一眼像迷宫一样的宅邸。只要他把吊坠摘下就能用X射线视觉，他完全没问题的。“你本来可以给我留份地图的。”

Bruce突然看上去有些担心。“听着，我可以联络Alfred，他三十分钟就能——”

他的手表急切地哔哔响着。Clark在他肩膀上轻推了一把。“赶快走吧！我一个人没问题的。等你回来的时候，我们就从停下的地方再继续。”他露出一个希望是带着暗示的笑容。

它肯定起作用了，因为Bruce也回以他一个笑容。“这个想法会让我坚持下去的，Clark。”

然后他就离开了，融入到暗下来的庄园的阴影里。Clark刚来的时候这里好像还没有这么黑，但实际上他到达的时候几乎就是傍晚了。保证室内光线明亮肯定是Alfred的职责。

Clark从大厅向着他希望是书房的方向闲逛过去。他能够感觉到吊坠在脚踝上造成的压力，但是他想等上几分钟确定Bruce真的离开了。如果他不巧忘了文件，回来的时候就会看到Clark正在解开——

一个坚硬尖锐的东西砸中了Clark的后脑，让他因为出乎意料的疼痛大喊出声。星星在眼底炸开，他感到自己正在向前摔倒。他试着转身，举起手臂抵挡攻击，但是不够迅速，拳头已经落在了他鼻子上。星星变成了红色的血花，而且他感到脸上有个部位发出了令人作呕的 _开裂声_ 。

在他还头晕目眩的时候，有个冰冷的像是布料的东西被套上了他的头，压在他脸上。他盲目地伸腿踢出去，一个粗壮的手臂猛力回挡住了他的攻击，而这正好打在了他的脚踝上，那只手之后抓住了他的脚踝使劲扭转了一下。

这造成了双重效果。Clark脚踝脱臼了，一阵鲜明火辣辣的疼痛窜上他整条腿。他一瞬间就明白了为什么会疼得这么厉害——刚才的回击正好打碎了他绑在脚踝上的吊坠。氪石粉末渗入到被折断的金属划开的伤口里，让这个原本只是为了暂时削弱他能力的东西变成了一个彻底的灾难。虚弱感在Clark的体内像野火一样蔓延开。恶心感折磨着他的胃部，他知道这不光是因为氪石的关系。这是恐惧。真实的，彻彻底底的恐惧。

他的双手被用力拽到身后，扣在了坚硬的严丝合缝的手铐里。他想大声叫喊，想知道到底发生了什么，但是疼痛和方向感的迷失让他几乎说不出话来。所有他能做的就是在被从地上拽起来的时候保持清醒，然而脚踝处爆发出了尖锐的疼痛抗议着。他蹒跚地靠在袭击者身上，第二双粗糙的手抓住了他，在他们强迫他走路的时候他明白自己马上就要昏倒了。

“抓到他了，先生。我们现在就带他过去，”就是所有Clark能听到的了，然后他就失去意识落入了黑暗的慰藉中。


	11. 营救

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“我们会找到他的，Wayne老爷。”_
> 
> _“我明白。我只是希望——”_
> 
> _“您会的，先生。Clark比您想象的要坚强。”_
> 
>  
> 
> **本章节包含一个主要角色被电刑折磨的场景。**

Clark从无意识中逐渐清醒过来，却发现自己被包围在更深沉的黑暗中。疼痛。噢，上帝啊，真的很疼。左小腿直到膝盖一整片都是钻心的疼痛，鼻子肿着带起脸上一阵阵的抽疼。手腕被扣死的手铐中颤动着。而其中最糟糕的，还是扩散他全身的那种令人恶心的的虚弱感。这比之前昏过去的时候更糟糕，他怀疑混入血液中的氪石会对他造成什么影响。

“晚上好。”

他试图转头寻找声音的来源，但视线被遮蔽着。一定是因为他们戴在他头上的头罩。

“非常抱歉用这种方式把你带过来，但是我知道用其他手段你也不会老实听话的。你们这种被惯坏的少爷们总是很难被控制住。”

Clark想要识别这个声音，但他只能分辨出轻微的东欧口音。是Luthor的手下吗？还是雇佣兵？他是怎么知道超人会在那个时候毫无反抗能力的？

“你是怎么……”Clark想要套话收集情报，但是大脑太混乱以至于无法形成连贯的思路。

“也不怎么难，只要用老板给我们的那些小玩意破坏掉你的安保系统就行了。我得承认，你肯定是惹到了什么大人物才会让他们把我们给招来！”

Clark头上的袋子被一把扯开。强烈的白色灯光晃着他的眼睛。粗暴的笑声从各方向传来羞辱着他。他试图辨别他们的脸，但是只能看到一些巨大的阴影，好像有无数双眼睛正在刺眼的灯光后看着他。

“哎呀，我的兄弟们真是把你伤得够惨的！我几乎都要认不出你来了，Wayne先生。”

_Wayne_ _。_

Bruce！他终于明白过来了。无论这些是什么人，他们之前要抓的是 Bruce。

“还糟蹋了这么好一套西装，真是可惜。要是不想让你的干洗账单变得更贵，最好还是跟我们合作，嗯？”

思维虽然还是像粘稠的糖浆一样，但也开始缓慢地变得清晰起来。他和Bruce体型发色都很相似，而且在鼻子被打破，衣着昂贵，没有眼镜的情况下，Clark也许会被错认成他。这是他唯一的机会。如果被发现他不是他们要找的人，他们还会再去抓Bruce。不能让他们得逞。他必须拖延时间，找到脱身的方法。只要还能使用他的能力——

一记猛拳砸中了他的下巴，震惊和疼痛同时向他袭来。

“在我们把事情跟你了结之后，Wayne，你可就需要来一次彻底的整容了。”

Clark吐出一口鲜血。味道很奇怪，带着铁锈味。为了Bruce他必须坚持住。他在这种情况下会说什么？

“你们要多少赎金？只要告诉我你们要多少，之后——”

猛砸到太阳穴上的拳头让Clark住了嘴，而后落在身侧的拳头让他感到胸腔附近有什么东西裂开了。

“这和钱无关，Wayne。嗯，至少跟你提议的那些零头无关。这可是 _大数目_ 。我老板想知道你那个秘密的大项目的文件的通行密码。我们已经拿到数据文件了，只有你知道怎么解锁。现在，你需要告诉我们该怎么做。”

Clark不知道是该松口气还是该害怕。他了解AMC，起码足够他用来拖延时间的，但是又没有深入了解到知道任何机密的地步。

“对着你们这帮无赖我什么都不会说的。”

“哼。虽然不太想弄脏这西装。”那个声音里带着假惺惺的歉意。“Dmitri。去拿工具来。”

一个高大的，笼罩在阴影里的人向前走过来，他庞大的体型在一瞬间遮住了灯光。Clark想要看见他的脸，但是它被罩在一个黑色的，非常像是处刑人才会戴的头罩面具里。可能是为了制造威慑感，同时也是为了保护身份。Clark拉扯着他的手铐，它们纹丝不动。这和他自愿被束缚的时候感觉相去甚远。

_假想一下，_ _Clark_ _。假装这只是个游戏。忍住疼痛不要让它支配自己。_

现在，Bruce应该已经到家了，而他会发现Clark已经不在了。 _上帝啊，请求你，求你让他明白发生了什么事，而不要以为我只是离开了。_

Clark听见从身后发出的叮叮当当的声音，他强迫着自己稳定住呼吸。他能够做到的。他是超人。他是钢铁之躯。他一声也会不吭的。

_想想_ _Bruce_ _。_ _Bruce Bruce Bruce——_

******

“Clark？”

Bruce在宅邸中穿行着，从一个房间找到另一个房间。已经过了有五分钟了，到处都没有看到Clark的身影。

每一个空房间都让他的心情变得更加沉重。Bruce回来得比预计的要晚，因为蝙蝠侠必须留下来给WayneTech被非法闯入的混乱事件收拾局面。三个重武器突击队和一个爆破小分队几乎彻底毁掉了实验室和AMC的原型机。大量文档被盗走，数据库被删除。修复这些损失会花上数周到数月的时间，假设真能修复得了的话。这是个棘手的问题，Bruce知道自己应该马上到蝙蝠洞去，研究收集到的证据，找出到底是谁雇佣了这些经过训练的职业人士。

不，他知道是谁在背后策划了这一切——Lex Corp。只需要证据来证明。但是首先，他得找到Clark，解释他将会工作到很晚——

在接近书房的地方，Bruce踩到了一个嘎吱作响的东西。他蹲下身，捡起一副扭曲破损的眼镜，它被隐藏在地毯的花纹里几乎无法被察觉到。这是Clark的眼镜。

“Clark？！”Bruce提高的声音里带着警戒。

“先生？”Alfred的声音从房子另一侧传来。“Bruce老爷，一切都还好吗？”他打开了走廊的灯，Bruce因为炫目的光线眯了下眼睛。Alfred穿着外套戴着保龄球帽，钥匙还拿在手里。“为什么安保系统被解除了？”

Bruce的心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动着。“安保……”他匆忙地在手表上输入指令。这边看上去一切正常，但是在想要获取过去一小时的监控录像时，他却只找到了一片空白。再往前一小时也一样，再更早一小时，再——

“我们的系统被入侵了。”Bruce用手在地毯上摸索着。在触摸到潮湿的地方后，他的心跳甚至变得更快了。他把手指举到眼前。红色的。这是血迹。“他们带走了Clark。”

“Kent先生？他们为什么会——”

“他们以为他是我。”懊悔感折磨着Bruce。没想到Luthor敢在自己家里下手。他以为对Clark说谎让他留在“安全的”庄园里是在保护他。他大错特错了。“当他们发现他们抓错了人……”

Alfred不需要把Bruce未出口的话补充完整，就立即进入客厅，向着蝙蝠洞的入口走过去。Bruce紧跟在他身后。他强压下自己内心的恐惧，专心在已掌握的实验室被袭击的相关信息上，研究从现场收集的证据。他现在没有时间担心。Clark的性命取决于这些证据。

“我去拿工具箱，先生。”

“谢谢你，Alfred。”

“我们会找到他的，Wayne老爷。”

“我明白。我只是希望——”

“您会的，先生。Clark比您想象的要坚强。”

*****

“我不会说的。”

Clark曾经告诉过蝙蝠侠，为了能够更好的帮助人类他需要知道成为普通人的感觉。现在，他感觉不能更像个人类了。被恐惧，疼痛，和无力感所淹没。手腕在拉扯手铐的时候磨破了皮，但他拒绝放弃利用任何方法从这里脱身的希望。

“回答错误，Wayne。”

Clark只有短暂的一瞬间能让自己准备好，紧接着电击造成的极度痛苦就流窜过全身，电极灼烧着胸口的皮肤。他强忍下尖叫，但是喉咙被撕扯着，已经因为之前的叫喊声变得沙哑。

疼痛戛然而止，就像开始一样突然，Clark拼命的吸气做着深呼吸。天啊，怎么会有人能够这么刻意、精心算计着伤害他人？某种程度上，他明白死亡甚至是谋杀的意义。但是刑讯拷问又是为了什么？

“我再问一遍，解锁数据文档的密码是什么？”

同样的问题感觉已经被问了上百遍了。甚至不必假装，Clark是真的不知道答案。虽然也有点希望自己是知道的。他正游走在神志不清的边缘，猜想着如果随便编点什么出来，他们会不会给他一个暂停缓解的——

“一。二。三。四。”Clark干巴巴地、无力地笑了一下。他曾经在电影里见过这场景。

“耍小聪明。再给他来一下。”

这一次的疼痛持续了有两倍长，在它终于停止的时候，Clark几乎无法保持清醒。

“老天，这家伙是钢铁做的吧，”他的行刑人嘟囔着。“大部分人在这时候都已经昏过去了。”

_撞大运了_ ，Clark心想。

“听着，Wayne，这只是时间问题。我们已经拿到你们的文档了。有一队顶尖黑客正在破解密码。你难道就不愿意少受点罪，直接把我们想要的说出来。这可省事得多。”

“去。死。吧。”

“之前只是想对你客气点。现在……”那个男人深深地叹了口气。“Dmitiri，拿喷枪来。”

在行刑人蓄意地缓慢点燃喷枪的时候，Clark用上了全部的意志力去抵抗强烈到让人头晕目眩的恐慌。他用剩下的所有力气拉扯手铐，却只是让它更深地卡入手腕里。除了让自己准备好再没有任何能做的事了。上帝啊，这个伤害会相当严重的。

“我想，就从这双漂亮的蓝眼睛开始吧——嗯？”

那个喷枪从行刑人手中飞出，掠出了Clark的视线之外。骚乱突然爆发了，枪声和困惑的叫喊声响成了一片。

“他来了！”

“那个喷枪！这地方着火了！找灭火器来！”

“天啊，是那个蝙蝠！”

Clark从没这么高兴听到这个词。这奇妙地使他从痛苦和恐惧中镇定下来。如果蝙蝠侠在这儿，他就不会有事的。

******

蝙蝠侠像个陷入疯狂的人一样战斗着。蝙蝠镖如同子弹般切过空气，用拳头迅速且毫不留情地从仓库的脚手架上杀出一条路来。他想看清楚下面那个在聚光灯下被绑着的身影，但是首先必须集中注意力迅速解决掉这些雇佣兵。然而，一眼瞥见的情形却带给他极度的恐惧——Clark，被绑着，浑身是血，一动不动。

他们拷问了他。

Bruce咆哮着把拳头砸到一个恶徒脸上，骨头的断裂声给他带来了阴暗的满足感。很好。也让他感受一下Clark经历过的事。

“射击！射击！”

“撤退，兄弟们！”

Bruce转过身。那个被蝙蝠镖从行刑人手中打飞的喷枪点燃了一堆瓦砾碎片。仓库现在正在燃烧，火焰正在一步步接近Clark。蝙蝠侠必须做出选择——抓住罪犯审讯还是去救Clark。

没有选择的余地。

他从脚手架上一跃而下，用翼状的披风缓冲了下落的势头。火焰燃烧产生的热流提供了助力，让他轻巧地落在地上。在这里，刺鼻的烟雾正逐渐变浓，他冲向Clark，心脏提到了嗓子眼。

“Clark。Clark！”

Bruce屈膝跪在Clark身旁，在看到他虚弱的状态之后，Bruce整个人都僵住了。

_噢上帝啊，请别让我来迟一步。请不要让我也失去你。_

Clark轻微地抬起头。Bruce深吸了一口气。他完全认不出他来了——鼻梁断裂，深色的头发一缕缕的被血液黏在额头上。然后，Clark露出了一个微笑，对比着他脸上的伤，让人心碎。

“我就知道你会来找我的。”

_什么？_ Bruce忽略了一瞬间的困惑感，从腰袋里拿出一个微型爆破装置，啪的一下将它放在固定住手铐的锁链上，然后数了三秒，在它爆炸以后将Clark放了下来。他像个破损的娃娃一样向前栽倒，Bruce及时拉住了他。

“你能走路吗？”

“腿。脚踝。粉碎。”

“我会抱着你的。”

在Bruce把他揽进手臂里的时候，Clark由于疼痛悲鸣着。Bruce没有时间检查他其余的伤口了。他必须先把他们带出去。

“脚踝，”Clark喃喃地说。“我的脚踝。”

“之后会固定好你的脚踝的，但是我们得先离开这儿。”Bruce看向四周寻找出口。所有的门都在燃烧。只剩向上的出路。他从腰带中拉出飞索，瞄准头顶的主梁发射出去。

“抓紧，”他跟Clark说。

Clark的手握紧了，虽然非常虚弱地。但这应该足够了。

Bruce按下扳机收回线缆，将两人带出了这个熊熊燃烧的地方。一旦脱身，Bruce就设法让他们穿过一扇高处的窗户来到仓库的屋顶上，他半抱着Clark走下消防楼梯。这是一段漫长的路程，而每一次震动都会带出Clark痛苦的呻吟。

终于到达地面以后，Bruce听到接近中的消防车的警报声，它们正在向着现场冲过来。非常好。医护人员会跟着他们一起来的。

“Clark？Clark！”

Clark完全一动不动。Bruce摇晃着他，越发感到恐慌。他用牙齿咬着脱掉手套去感受Clark脖子上的脉搏。虚弱，但还在跳动。距离救护车到达还需要一段时间。

“拜托了，Clark，坚持住，”Bruce轻声说。“别离开我，我才刚刚找到你。”

Clark的眼睛眨动着张开了。没有那副眼镜的遮挡，它们清澈湛蓝得就像中西部的天空。“Bruce？”

直到此时Bruce才意识到自己都说了什么，做了什么——他暴露了自己的真实身份。

他不在乎。

他向后拉下面具，把Clark的手放在自己的脸颊上，希望这个接触能够让他安心。

“是的，Clark。我在这儿。我不会让任何人伤害你。医疗队马上就到了。”

Clark的头后仰落回到房顶上，在这一瞬让人恐惧的时间里，Bruce以为已经失去他了。然后，用一个虚弱到几乎听不见的声音，Clark说着。

“不去医院。”

“Clark！你需要——”

“脚踝。Bruce。拜托了。”

然后他就再一次闭上了双眼，艰难而微弱地呼吸着。

Bruce困惑地蹙起了眉毛，他检查了Clark的右脚踝。什么也没有。他转向左边，看到裤腿上干涸的血迹。如果这让Clark不顾其他伤口反复地强调，那么一定有什么东西真的让他极度痛苦。

在脱下袜子的时候，一片闪耀的绿色光芒在黑暗中刺痛了Bruce的眼睛。他疑惑着，沿着脚踝处肿胀的皮肤摸索，找到了一个锯齿状的金属碎片，这让他皱起眉头。一些细小的闪着绿光的灰尘从扭曲的金属上掉落下来。氪石。这是他交给Kal-El的吊坠。虽然破损变形了，但肯定不会弄错的。为什么Clark会有这个？

噢。上帝啊。

_他的力量。他纯粹的真诚。那副可笑的眼镜。_

_“我刚刚结束一段复杂的感情。_ _”_

“Kal-El”！Bruce大喊着，摇晃着Clark的肩膀。“Kal！”

但是Clark——Kal-El——没有回答。


	12. 修复

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“拜托了，Bruce。不要再避开我。”_

这里温柔。宁静。明亮。Clark甚至不需要睁开眼睛就可以确定。阳光温暖着他，治愈着他。感觉非常美好。

“欢迎回来，Kent先生。”

一个安静的英国口音将Clark从舒适的云端拉了回来，他睁开眼睛向着声音的方向转过头。

身旁坐着的是Alfred，Bruce的管家。他膝盖上放着一本厚重的书，看上去平静得就好像在图书馆里被Clark打扰了一样。然而，他身边的桌子描绘出了另一副景象；它被看上去复杂的医疗监视器和设备占满了。Clark现在在医院里？他对Bruce要求过不要去医院。

“我在哪儿？”他问道。虚弱感仍然持续着，这实在不可思议。一般来说，他只需要一剂充足的阳光就能彻底恢复健康。

“Wayne庄园。中庭，确切来说。Bruce老爷认为这里能保证您暴露在充足的阳光下疗伤。”

“他说得没错。这是个好主意。”Clark低头看着自己。他躺在一个略微升起的医疗床上，身上盖着干净整洁的白色毯子。穿着大概是Bruce的睡衣——面料精致，如果不是感觉太紧身的话。

_你曾经穿过_ _Bruce_ _的衣服的，还记得吗？_

直到现在，在远离了疼痛和混乱之后，一切才被真正揭露出来。Bruce就是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠就是Bruce。证据一直都摆在Clark眼前——嘴唇上方的伤疤，昂贵的“日本产手表”，住在从蝙蝠侠秘密洞穴扔个石头就能砸到的地方。Clark只是一直不想去正视它。

他伸出手触摸自己的脸。鼻子看来已经恢复原样了，只是感觉还有些别扭。

“您的眼镜，先生？”Alfred递给Clark一副眼镜。“恐怕另一副已经彻底坏掉了。我擅自做主用这副替代了它。”

“感谢你的好意。”他接过眼镜，几乎就要戴上它了，然后才意识到——Alfred已经知道他是谁了。“你明白我其实不需要它的，对吧？”

Alfred扬起一边眉毛，嘴角露出一丝微笑。“我也是这么想的，但是我认为熟悉感也许能带来一些安慰，尤其是在您经历了这些苦难之后。”

Clark戴上眼镜。Alfred说的没错。戴着它才有点回归日常的感觉。他带着敬意看向那个管家。

“这么说。你知道我是什么人。”

“没错。”

“而且。你也知道Bruce的事。”

“这样的事就算他想也不可能瞒得过我。”

Clark有那么一刻不确定他们是在谈论他们英勇的朋友——还是他们之前的关系。

“我可以向您保证，超人先生，我会保守您的秘密的。”

Clark笑了。“我想我还是比较喜欢Kent先生。或者，Clark也没问题。”

“如您所愿，Kent先生。”Clark已经恢复的听力捕捉到两层楼下一道门被打开的声音，Alfred的头轻微地转向敞开的门口。“Bruce老爷已经从下面的实验室回来了。我会转告他您已经醒了。”他起身，把书留在座位上。

“Alfred？”

“是的，Kent先生？”

“谢谢你。”

Alfred优雅地点点头离开了。现在只剩Clark一人了，奇怪的恐惧感在他体内打着转。在所有这些发生在他们之间的事以后，他怎么才能面对Bruce——蝙蝠侠？这已经导致他 _两次_ 需要被救助了。上帝啊，在那些沉默，心碎，和那些珍贵而充满了无限可能性的日子之后，他们将要走向何方？

Clark从床上坐起身。左腿感觉还是很僵硬，但是起码能够移动它而不感到疼痛。难受仍旧是一种奇特的感觉。他已经习惯于在几分钟之内恢复。伤究竟有多严重？

他掀开毯子检查脚踝。它被包裹在长长的纱布绷带里，在解开绷带的时候他惊讶地看着翻起的肌肉和皮肤组织仍留在那里。看上去像个伤疤。Clark这辈子还没有留过任何伤疤。

“它会消失的。只要再过几个小时。”

Bruce走进房间的时候，Clark的心脏漏跳了一拍。他看上去非常疲惫，眼下有浓重的黑眼圈，胡茬覆盖了脸颊和下巴。那个下巴。Clark之前怎么会认不出来？

“我失去意识有多久了？”他问，想着也许从一些更要紧的问题问起。

“两天。”

“两天！”Clark目瞪口呆。“就因为断了几根骨头和一些电击灼伤？”

“两根肋骨断裂。鼻梁断裂。左脚脚踝脱臼。手腕撕裂伤。三级和二级烧伤穿透了胸部62%的皮下组织。轻微脑震荡，全身还有37道割伤。这些伤口足够杀死一个人了，如果之后的休克状态没能杀死你的话。”即使Bruce挣扎着要保持语气平静，Clark还是能发觉到隐藏在他话语下的一丝波动。

“噢。”就是Clark所有能给出的反应了。怪不得会那么疼。

“然而这些都不是真正严重的问题。最糟糕的还是氪石。”

Bruce从桌上拿起一个小型平板电脑。手指在上面划过几次，然后递给了Clark。它显示出一幅3D图像，Clark身体的全息投影。投影体内跳动的血管带着轻微的绿色。

“你的脚踝被击中的时候，断裂的金属划开了皮肤，使氪石粉末从伤口进入到了血液中。它有足够的时间经过血液循环系统流过你全身，一路上破坏了无数组织。”

Clark看着那道绿色在动画显示的身体里流动着。“你是怎么把它们弄出来的？”

Bruce轻敲屏幕，一个看上去扭曲的装置出现在Clark的投影身边，覆盖在了手臂上。绿色的颗粒被缠在一起的管子吸出，收集到一个空腔里。健康的红色血液从仪器另一头流出，从手臂下部被送回到体内。

“我们被迫对你做了血液透析。”

Clark震惊了。“你把我的血液全抽出去了？”

“我们过滤了它，是的，然后把所有的氪石颗粒都清除出去了。之后，你的身体就开始了自我修复过程。”

Clark注意到Bruce的手正在发抖。在能仔细考虑之前，他伸出还自由的手抓紧了Bruce的。有那么一瞬间，Bruce好像想抽回手臂，但是Clark更加用力地握住他的手。Bruce没有选择，只好在这个接触下放松，但是他一直避免看向Clark的眼睛。

“谢谢你，”Clark终于说。

Bruce低头保持着沉默。看上去好像可以就这么站着睡着。

“你有多久没合过眼了？”Clark温柔地问。

“我没事。比这更长时间我都熬过。”

这不是Bruce而是蝙蝠侠在说话。

“陪我躺一会吧。”

Bruce吓了一跳。他抬起头看着Clark，困惑扭曲了他的脸。“什么？”

Clark在床上挪动着。狭窄的医疗床上空间并不大，但也足够了。“你看上去都筋疲力尽了。躺下吧。”

“我……我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“为什么不呢？”

无声的沉默在房间里一直持续着。当Bruce再度开口的时候，声音微弱到Clark如果没有超级听力就听不见的程度。

“因为一旦躺下，我可能就再也无法自拔了。”

Clark做了个深呼吸。现在不说就再没有机会了。

“拜托了，Bruce。不要再避开我。”

Clark拉住他的手，而这一次，Bruce任由他将自己拉进怀里。他把腿放到床上，Clark注意到他是如何小心翼翼地不要碰到那条受伤的腿，即使它已经基本痊愈了。他们单纯地只是抱着彼此过了很久很久，Bruce的脸埋在Clark胸前，而Clark的脸埋在Bruce的发间。他还能闻到残留在上面的火灾造成的烟雾的味道。Bruce自从两天前Clark陷入昏迷后就连澡都没有冲过。

“我以为我已经失去你了。”Bruce终于轻声开口。

“在那间仓库里？”

“在那个时候。和回家之后发现你不在的时候。”他犹豫着。“还有你最后一次从蝙蝠洞飞走的时候。”

Clark紧握住他的手，忍住激烈翻涌的感情。

“我害怕，”Bruce说。

“我明白。”

“害怕我永远不够好，配不上你。”

这让Clark真心地感到惊讶。蝙蝠侠，Bruce Wayne……也会觉得自己有不足之处？

“你是一个神，Kal-El。而没有那套装备，我只是一个普通人。”

Clark现在最想做的就是抬起Bruce的脸，让他能够看清自己眼中的诚恳。但是他足够了解Bruce，明白像这样将他暴露出来只会破坏掉这一刻。Bruce总是在藏起脸的时候才更加坦率。所以相对的，他只用手指梳理过Bruce的头发，将他搂得更紧。

“我不是神。我也只是一个人。”

“一个超人。”

“我没说我是人类，”Clark缓慢地承认，“但是我想，对于成为一个人类是什么感觉我现在了解得更深刻了。”

这次轮到Bruce将Clark抱得更紧。“你所遭受过的……”

Clark挣扎着反抗那些关于痛苦和恐惧的记忆，它们正威胁着要压过这美好的一刻。“我不会撒谎。它的确……非常可怕。”

Bruce终于抬起头，冰蓝的双眼由于感同身受的痛苦变得锐利。“你为什么不告诉他们你是谁？说你不是他们要找的人？”

Clark的手指划过Bruce迷人的脸。在他的脑海里，它受了伤流着血，几乎不可觉察的恐惧和决心游走在这双冰蓝的眼睛里。“因为如果我那么做了，他们就会去找你的，Bruce。”

Bruce的头猛地落回Clark胸前，Clark能够听到他在挣扎着控制情绪时发出的急促的呼吸声。

“你应该放手让他们来的！”Bruce怒吼着，手紧紧地攥成拳头。“我能对付他们！我可以摆脱一副简单的手铐。我也曾经被拷问过，我可以——”

这一次，Clark没忍住冲动抬起了Bruce的脸。将一个漫长的、带着安慰性的吻印在Bruce嘴唇上，就好像这样做可以吸收掉他的恐惧和愤怒。他用自己的手覆盖上Bruce的拳头，将它们展开，让两人的手指交握在一起。

“我明白。这就是为什么你能够救我出来。”

“这全都是我的错，”Bruce低声说。“如果我没做出那个吊坠——”

“全靠那个吊坠我才能和你在一起，Bruce。”

“那个吊坠差点要了你的命！你为什么要戴着它？不，我知道你为什么戴着它。”Bruce看上去更加难过了。“我不能再让你冒那种风险了，Kal。再也不能了。”

Clark沉默着，只是感受着从Bruce胸腔中传来的心跳声。它反映着自己心跳，Clark明白现在一旦将他推开，这会把他自己的心也撕碎的。

“这不是你的错。这是我们两人的错。如果从一开始我们就能诚实地对待并且信赖对方。握手言和，交换秘密身份，”Clark深吸一口气，“承认我们对彼此的感觉。我们就能更快走到这一步。”

“到受重伤不得不躺在医疗床上的这一步？”Bruce情绪低落地问。

“到相爱的这一步。”

那个词语在房间里回荡着，像空气中的烟雾，浓重得几乎可以触摸到。然后Bruce抬起头，他脸上的诧异比数百个星系中数百个太阳还要耀眼。

“在经过所有这些事以后，所有我对你做过的——”

“我还是爱你。我想我爱你正因为其中发生过的一些事。”

“噢？”

“不是每个人都能用棒球比赛的包厢座位给我惊喜的。”

Bruce笑了，那是一个明亮清澈的声音，美妙的就像拂晓时敲响的教堂钟声。它盈满了Clark灵魂，驱散了所有的黑暗和疑虑。

“我不在乎，不管我们还能不能变得亲密起来，Bruce。只要我能和你在一起——做我自己和你一起——那么我就是快乐的。”

Bruce艰难地挣扎着。Clark能够看见无数被困在他眼底的冰层之下的情绪，那些感情是他无法用言语描述的。Clark了解他。Bruce需要时间才能用声音表达出——

“我也爱你。”

Clark感到一阵颤抖，整个人被一种强烈的情感所淹没，像飞行一样让人兴奋，像服从一样甜美。Bruce的嘴唇再一次覆盖上Clark的，而这一次，这个吻是全心全意、完美而毫无保留的。

他们之间再没有秘密和谎言。的确，摆在面前的是一条坎坷的路——要赢得战斗，要平衡好双重身份，还有亲密行为的问题需要解决。但这一切都不重要。在一起，他们能够应付任何问题，甚至是彼此。


	13. 尾声：戒指

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“如果你还没有准备好，我能理解，Kal-El。我们还有事情要谈，有界限要设定——”_
> 
> _Clark向着Bruce走了两步。他用双手捧起他的脸，用力地亲吻他，吞下那些理性的语言。_
> 
> _“我已经厌倦继续忍耐了。”_
> 
> **NSFW**

“把手臂再举高点。”

“像这样？”

Bruce的拳头像突然出击的眼镜蛇一样向着Clark猛挥出去。他本能地伸手接住了它。

“不对！”Bruce大吼。“不要接。用你的前臂格挡。”

Clark放下手臂，想要掩饰住沮丧感。“我对接招很在行。”

“在有人向你扔东西的时候当然很有用。但是当他们挥拳的时候……”他用手示意，要Clark出拳。他听从了，小心翼翼地控制力道挥出一个无力的刺拳。

他其实没必要在这上面花这么多精力。Bruce轻易地挡住挥过来的拳头，侧步用手抓住了他的前臂。在Clark反应过来之前，Bruce已经扭转过他的手臂，让他跪在地上的同时把他的手臂在身后锁死。就算有着这样的力量和柔韧性，Clark还是感受到了被Bruce推着肩膀时施加在肘关节处的压力。

“你必须学会利用冲力反过来制住他们。”Bruce接着之前说的话，放开了Clark。

他向Clark伸手要拉他起来，他接受了，虽然他实际上并不需要这个帮助。

“再来一次。”Bruce回到原位，分立双腿做好准备姿势。

从Bruce身边走过的时候，Clark悄悄地叹了口气。他们在这个练习上已经花了一小时了，而他能做到的只是让Bruce失望然后令自己尴尬。Clark知道无论是任何能想象到的格斗技巧Bruce都是个专家，所以他觉得看着自己挣扎在这些合气道基本功上一定让Bruce伤透了脑筋。

“如果我不用控制力量的话，这一切就简单多了，”Clark抱怨着。

Bruce挑起一边眉毛。“战斗的关键有一半在于掌握住自己的身体。这个练习对你有好处的，Kal。”

Clark内心雀跃地翻腾着。他热爱听见Bruce这么自然地用他的真名呼唤他。他是作为Clark被养育长大的，这是事实，但是Kal-El是私密的。特别的，尤其因为Bruce是唯一一个会这样称呼他的人。

Bruce利用了Clark的分心。拳头向着他的脸挥去。他本能地举起手臂——之后有超级处理能力的大脑接手了一切。他完美地模仿了Bruce之前的动作——用前臂格挡，转过手腕抓住然后扭转，最后将Bruce按跪在了地上。Bruce拍了两下身下的垫子，Clark立刻松开了手。

“我做到了！”Clark高兴地喊。

“你作弊了。”

一丝困惑的沮丧取代了他的自豪感。“不，我没有！”

“那不是你的身体。是你超级电脑一样的大脑做出的反应。下次真有人打过来的时候，你是没时间思考的。”

Clark忍住一声叹息。“听着，我知道你不想听这些，但是只要多看些格斗录像我就能搞定这一切。你才是那个坚持要我用这种方法学的人。”

“这不是什么你光靠看就能学到的东西！”Bruce的脾气也上来了。“这是靠肌肉记忆、练习、还有汗水才能得到的。它必须成为你的本能才行。”

Bruce走向镜面墙前的长凳，抓过毛巾和一瓶水。他全身都被汗水浸透了。而Clark甚至还没开始出汗。

“那我到底该怎么学？”Clark问。“有一半的注意力我都用来控制自己不要一拳打死你，另一半去保证自己不要摔得脸着地。我不是人类，Bruce，你不能就这么要求我像个开关一样关掉超能力。”

Bruce的肩膀僵住了。Clark不必看到他的脸就能明白他的担忧……或者内疚。这就是Bruce逼着他学习格斗技巧的原因——万一再次失去能力，他至少还有反击的机会。

“你说得没错。”

Clark由于惊讶而眨着眼。“哇噢。你刚才是不是承认——”

Clark吞下了没能说出口的话，他看见Bruce手中那个铅质的小盒子。之前一定是被藏在毛巾下面了，而现在，它就被他握在手里。这让Clark心跳开始加速。

“拿着这个。”Bruce递出那个盒子，没有看向Clark。“也许它能帮上忙。”

“Bruce，你是不是做了——”

“打开它。”

Clark咔嗒一声打开铅盒。里面有个Clark见过的最不同寻常的戒指。它是一个厚金属环，上面有三条头发丝一样被完全透明的材料包裹住的细细闪烁的绿光。剩余的装饰只有一颗闪耀的蓝色方形宝石。

“氪石粉末被装在一种新型军用级别的透明金属里，这是WayneTech花了几年的时间才开发出来的。无论经受什么程度的撞击也不会开裂。但是为了以防万一，这里有个隐蔽的中止开关。我需要对应你的指纹设定程序，这样一来就只有你能开启。一旦启动，宝石下面的铅元素就会液化，然后在三秒内覆盖住氪石。你甚至不用摘下戒指就能取回力量。”

Clark抑制住内心激烈的情绪，拿起那枚戒指。它漂亮极了。

“这颗宝石有什么作用？”

“是颗蓝宝石。”

“噢。所以它没有任何特殊能力？”

“你可以把它敲下来拿来付明年一整年的公寓房租。”Bruce的嘴唇露出一丝难以觉察的微笑，然后又恢复成他一贯的扑克脸。这说明他在紧张。“如果你不喜欢，我可以用别的代替。钻石或者祖母绿——”

“蓝色是我最喜欢的颜色，”Clark安静地说。他把那个戒指戴在手指上，感受到力量瞬间就被遮蔽，和那个吊坠一样。焦虑感开始盖过他的兴奋，但是他忍住了。Bruce付出了巨大的努力来确定那个吊坠造成的后果不会再次发生，而他相信Bruce的手段。

“感觉怎样？”Bruce问道。

“很好。看上去也很漂亮。”Clark抬起手，欣赏戒指上那颗蓝宝石在训练室的的灯光下发出的闪耀光芒。“但是，我以为你说过不会再做这种东西了。”

“我本来是这么打算的。”

“是什么让你改主意了？”

“上次你留下来过夜的时候。”

Clark在脑海里搜寻着那晚的记忆。他们从夜巡中回来，吃了晚饭，聊过天，之后纠缠在一起睡在了Bruce的床上。自从六周前在一起以后，这就是他们每一次在他留下来过夜时所做的事。

“什么也没发生，”Clark缓慢地说。

“完全正确。”

Clark突然明白了Bruce的提议——还有他的期望。这个戒指承载了无限的可能性，它是所有那些Clark以为随着那个吊坠一起失去的东西的关键。

“如果你还没有准备好，我能理解，Kal-El。我们还有事情要谈，有界限要设定——”

Clark向着Bruce走了两步。他用双手捧起他的脸，用力地亲吻他，吞下那些理性的语言。

 “我已经厌倦继续忍耐了，”Clark低吼着将手滑下Bruce的肩膀，搂住他的后背。他再一次吻上Bruce，轻咬他的下唇。Bruce呻吟着，在热情地回应这个吻的同时紧贴在他身上。Clark的手继续向下滑动，欲求使他变得大胆，手掌隔着薄薄的棉质道服揉捏着Bruce肌肉结实的臀部。

“这两年来我一直都渴望着你，”Clark喘息着，细碎地从Bruce的下颚吻到咽喉处。

“就在最近，我们刚拥有过彼此。”Bruce半是呻吟的说，Clark正吮吸着他脖子上的皮肤。

“不。 _你_ 拥有过 _我_ 。你甚至连一次都没让我真正碰触过你。现在轮到我了。”

Clark粗暴地扯开Bruce道服的上衣，把手探进去覆盖在他穿在里面的白色背心上。找到它的边缘然后向上拉了起来，用手指抚过他腹部起伏的曲线。电流流窜过Clark全身，引导着他的手继续向上，直到擦过Bruce硬挺的乳头。他深深地喘息着，在Clark捏住它在手指间转动的时候。

“我们要不要上楼去？”Bruce问。

Clark考虑了一下。那个奢华舒适的床本就是为了性爱而存在的，他们却从来只是躺在上面睡觉。但是，Clark已经感觉到Bruce坚硬坚决的欲望正抵在他的大腿上，在他的血管里烧起了一把火。他抚摸过那勃起，握住它，享受着Bruce被爱抚逼迫出的从喉咙深处发出的呻吟。

“我觉得我停不下来，坚持不到卧室去了。”

他用一只手解开Bruce道服的腰带，让那条黑色的带子落在垫子上，将上衣向两侧分开。接着，手指摸索到了裤子前面的结，但是需要动用两只手才能解开。每一次被Clark的手刷过他勃起的肉棒，Bruce都会发出低沉饥渴的叹息声，而这声音让Clark由于渴望变得头晕目眩。

终于，裤子被松开，Clark将它拉下Bruce的臀部，任由它滑落到他脚踝处。唯一阻碍在他和Bruce诱人的阴茎之间的就只剩一层薄薄的黑色棉布了。

“你无法想象我是有多想念这个，Bruce。”

当Clark膝盖落在他身前的时候，Bruce的呼吸变得急促起来。Clark用手指勾起他内裤的边缘，用力的拉下。Bruce的呻吟声更加明显，手指在期待中陷进了Clark的肩膀。Clark从来没见他这么硬过，但是这一次，Clark是掌握主动权的人。Bruce才是那个可以被尽情碰触和品尝的人。

Clark用嘴唇包住Bruce阴茎的头部，一口气将它含到根部。Bruce惊讶的叫喊变成扭曲的呻吟，Clark热切地、毫无保留地吮吸着。待会有的是时间慢慢挑逗。眼下他只想让自己被汗水、肉体、和精液所充满。

感觉上才过去几分钟，Bruce低喘着将自己从Clark嘴里拉出来。“不，不能像这样。”

Clark不得不忍住一股焦躁感。“Bruce，我——”

“躺下。拜托了。”

Clark抬头看向Bruce，随着期待感的增长他服从了。Bruce踢开裤子脱下内裤，在褪下了道服之后，站在Clark面前的他身上除了贴身背心以外什么都没有。这个效果比他彻底赤裸着更充满诱惑，背心强调了他肌肉结实的手臂和腿部，而白色的面料衬托出了他勃起的坚硬长度。

Bruce再次走到长凳那边，Clark以为他想去喝点水。相反的，他走回来，手里拿着一个透明的小瓶子。Clark在看见那个标签的时候，整个人都因为兴奋而紧张了起来。

“你在这里准备了润滑剂？”Clark难以置信地问。“你是怎么知道我们会用到它的？”

Bruce向着Clark露出一个微笑，在垫子上俯下身体。“我是蝙蝠侠，记得吗？我永远都是做好万全准备的。”

Clark微笑着回应，脱下他自己的运动裤和短裤。他一直都期望着再试一次——用正确的方式——自从最后那次不尽如人意的结束以来。在Bruce打开那个小瓶子在手上挤出大量液体的时候，他几乎因为欲求而扭动着。然而，出乎他的意料，Bruce并没有将它涂抹在Clark双臀间。而是开始用它按摩Clark的阴茎。他骑上Clark的大腿，把自己勃起的粗长和Clark的包在一起揉搓着，他倾身向前的时候靠得那么近，以至于Clark以为他要再一次亲吻他。

“我要你操我。”Bruce的声音低沉而饥渴，它在Clark体内深处回荡着。“我一直都想要你操我，Kal-El。”

Clark攥紧拳头，挣扎着控制自己。在所有幻想中，他从来没有想过Bruce会允许自己进入他。“来吧。在我像这样射出来之前。”

Bruce点点头，Clark没有漏掉他目光中的迟疑。就在Bruce再次挤出大量润滑液，将它抹在自己分开的双腿间时，Clark伸出手抚上了Bruce的脸。

“你不必这么做的，你知道的。我很愿意让你——”

Clark温柔的话语在这时融化成了一声从喉咙深处发出的绵长呻吟，他感受到Bruce紧致的肌肉被他的阴茎头部撑开。这个感觉是独一无二的，比Bruce的口腔更加紧致，更加炙热，Clark体内每一条神经都由于快感的冲击而震颤着。

“我想这样，”Bruce喘息着说，继续向着Clark沉下身体。他的大腿颤抖着，努力控制着这个过程，在一个极度折磨人的缓慢插入后，他落在了Clark的胯上。他确实是自己身体的主人。

Clark担心不能控制自己的动作。他虽然迫切渴望着摩擦带来的甜美诱惑，但又害怕自己会在试着抽插的那一瞬间就射出来。相反的，他稳住自己的呼吸，专注在Bruce深深沉醉于其中的脸上。

看着疼痛和快感的细微区别在Bruce脸上交替显现的时候，Clark感觉自己的心脏就要因为激动而爆发了。他有多少次梦想着这个场景——见到那张掩藏在面具下的脸庞，感受到那具覆盖在装甲下的身体？这一切美好到了几乎是不真实的地步，尤其是当Bruce张开眼睛，专注的凝视穿透了Clark的时候，他水晶般的双眼里闪烁着爱情和信任，别无其他。

终于，在过了不知多久以后，Bruce才缓慢地抬起身体。Clark咬住下唇，感受着紧裹着他的压力向上升起再落下。

“上帝啊，这感觉太棒了！”他呻吟着，手掠过Bruce的大腿向上握住他硬挺的阴茎。用拇指在被前液浸得湿滑潮热的涨大头部打着转，Bruce被这个动作逼出了一声尖叫。

Clark的触摸大大地刺激了Bruce，他更加快速地动着身体。臀部升起又落下，让Clark的粗长就像在他体内打桩一样。Clark呜咽颤抖着，尽最大努力保持住身体不动，只专注于取悦Bruce——

“该死的，Kal，操我！”

Clark体内某种东西突然崩断了。所有的拒绝，所有的克制，所有的纯粹的 _渴望_ 像汹涌的波涛一样猛冲而来。他用双手紧紧抓住Bruce的腰部，用尽全力地挺身向上刺入。Bruce哭喊出声，在那一瞬间，Clark的心跳暂停了一拍。他确定他已经伤到了Bruce。

“就像那样！再来！”

Clark一次又一次地深深埋入Bruce湿滑温暖的甬道内，猛拉着他落在自己的阴茎上。他放纵自己，疯狂地摆动着臀部。Bruce激烈快速地骑着他，配合着每一次抽插，不断增加体内的压力，直到Clark知道自己再也无法坚持下去。

Clark整个身体停滞在达到高潮的那一瞬间，背部从垫子上拱起将Bruce抬向空中。他紧握住Bruce的腰部将他按在自己的勃起上，尽全力插到最深处然后在他体内释放。紧接着，Bruce加入他，他激烈地撸动自己的阴茎，精液从指缝间溅射而出，喷洒在Clark腹部上。

Bruce脱力似的地向前倾倒，轻声地喘着气，额头落在了Clark的肩膀上，之后Clark伸出手将他搂到怀里。角度的变换使得他从Bruce体内滑出，训练室凉爽的空气令潮湿滚烫的肉棒刺痛着，但是他不在乎。没有什么能让他在这一刻放开Bruce。

“太完美了，”Clark对着Bruce的耳朵喃喃地说。他略微转过头，为了看到Bruce脸上的表情。他看上去十分安详，这是Clark第一次见到Bruce如此平静，如此完整。

“我很高兴。”

“高兴？”Clark低笑着。“在这之后，你能找到的最好的词就是 _高兴_ ？”

Bruce向他露出了一个懊恼的笑容。“我当然不只是高兴，好吗？我的意思是我很高兴这对你来说是完美的。我们可以重新开始了。”

Clark疑惑地抬起眉毛。“重新开始？”

Bruce在他脸颊上印下了一个吻，然后起身去找被丢在一旁的毛巾。“无论是谁，第一次经验都不该是混合着疼痛和黑暗，和一个脸都不能看到的人一起的。”

Clark无法控制从体内爆发的笑声。“噢，Bruce。”

“怎么？”Bruce看上去好像真的被吓了一跳。

“你要知道，我并不是只因为你才同意进行那些游戏的。它们是我自己要求的，记得吗？”

Bruce沉默着，仔细思考着Clark的话，穿上了内裤和道服的下身。

“你那么做难道不是因为这是唯一我会让你接近我的方法吗？”

“不。我这样要求是因为这是我真的、 _真心_ 想要的。我看上去像是装出来的吗？”Clark站起身，找到自己被丢弃在一边的衣服。“这也是我会考虑再尝试一次的事。”

Bruce轻微地屏住呼吸，看向Clark的目光中带上了新的意义。

“甚至在经历过那些以后？你不觉得这样会太过火吗？”

Clark考虑过的。在这一生中，他也曾遭遇过极度可怕的考验，但是从不像那些发生在仓库里的事那样能够深刻地影响到他。虽然强迫着自己的大脑将那些记忆深深埋藏住，但他仍旧时不时地梦到那一晚。不光是因为痛苦，也是因为那些恐惧和无助感。

“我了解游戏和真实拷问之间的区别，”Clark缓慢地开口。“但是，是的，这也许要花些时间。”

“利用你所需要的一切时间，”Bruce轻声说。他温柔地捧起Clark的脸颊。“我不会催促你的。”

Clark正要向前探过去索取另一个吻，Bruce的腕表却在这时发出了连续的哔哔声。Clark立刻就退开了。他知道这个声音代表着什么。在查看手表的时候，Bruce已经换上了蝙蝠侠惯常的带着怒容的表情，手指在光滑的表面上敲打着。

“发生了什么？”Clark问。

“蝙蝠信号灯亮起来了。我得走了。”

“你需要我一起去吗？”Clark早已知道答案，但觉得还是应该问一下。

“不。但是有些别的事是你可以做的。”

“噢？”

“LuthorCorp刚刚公开了他们的AMC。看上去跟WayneTech的毫无相似之处……表面上是这样。”

Clark抬起了眉毛，嘴角闪过一丝微笑。“但是内部呢？”

“我得到的内幕消息说它可重复充放的能量核心的设计和WanyeLabs的一模一样——”

“在一个月前的那次袭击中被偷走的数据和原理图。”Clark顺着Bruce的思路说。

Bruce点头。“如果能有人看到内部结构，比如某个有X射线视力的……”

“那我们就能把那次非法闯入和盗窃行动关联到Luthor身上，”Clark带着胜利的口吻说。

“我想这是一篇可以用Clark Kent署名的文章，不是吗？”Bruce语气平静，但是眼里却闪着光芒。

“会是篇能登上晨报版面的文章的。”Clark微笑着。压抑住再次亲吻Bruce的冲动。这是他们制定的其中一条基本原则——一旦Bruce工作在蝙蝠侠模式中，他们之间就只谈公事。

然而，出乎Clark的意料，Bruce停在训练室门口略微转过身，正好能让Clark看到他柔和下来的冷硬表情。

“保重自己，Kal。”

“你也是，Bruce。”

当Bruce的脚步声回荡在大厅里的时候，Clark从手指上取下了氪石戒指。力量奔流着充满了他全身。他把戒指放在手指间滚动着，观察着它的表面。除了那颗蓝宝石以外，一整圈都是光滑的。出人意料。他本来期待着在它上面找到一个蚀刻上的蝙蝠标志。蝙蝠侠总是给他的玩具打上记号的——

这个认知像一道闪电击中了Clark的内心。Kal-El不是蝙蝠侠的玩具，再也不是了。他是他的朋友。他的爱人。他的伙伴。他是一个独立的人……也是这个人做出了选择与Bruce在一起。

他短暂地将那枚戒指压在嘴唇上，然后放回了铅盒里。他会把这个盒子留在Bruce卧室的枕头上，以暗示那些他在Clark下次回来的时候可期待盼望的事情。用这一个小小的表示向Bruce说明他是被渴望、被需要、被爱着的……就像Clark知道他同样也是这么想的。

在他们的生命中，第一次，他们都不再是独自一人了。


End file.
